


Meeting the Parents

by TheMarkovProperty



Series: Chronicles of Stevonnie's Rebellion [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Certified flufftastic and angst-free, F/M, POV First Person, Personal Memoirs, Stevonnie as narrator, Takes place between Gem Harvest and Three Gems and a Baby, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarkovProperty/pseuds/TheMarkovProperty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevonnie recalls how they met their many, many “moms.”</p><p>Part 1: Dr. Mom aka “Ma-Heswaran”<br/>“That’s why I’ve been calling you ‘dad,’” I told him. “Because it’s the only way I know how to think about you. I don’t have any memories of my own to rely on, so when I look at you, I feel how Steven feels, and that feeling is ‘dad,’ and I love that feeling, and I’m really, really glad you’re OK with that, and you love me back…</p><p>“But I feel the same way about her, y’know? She’s my mom too! Part of me hardly knows what that means, yet another part just wants to run back to the house and hug her and tell her about my morning – how I kissed and fused and flew – and I know she’d want to hear all about it because she loves hearing about our adventures, but she doesn’t know who I am; she doesn’t even know I exist, and I have no idea what’d I'd do if she- didn’t react well to me… if my mom doesn’t… understand.” </p><p>Dad squeezed me tighter, helping me sigh the thought away, “Everyone keeps saying she’ll accept me, no problem, just like- like all the other ‘magic stuff,’ and maybe that’s true, but that’s not enough! I don’t want her to just accept me, to- tolerate my existence; I need her to love me, the way I love her…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode title “To Short to Ride” and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4192647/chapters/9469542) fantastic fanfiction.
> 
> This fic uses a custom work skin to distinguish Steven, Connie, and Stevonnie's thoughts, among other things. I recommend using it, as it is difficult to follow the dialogue without those clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The font is a bit small here so that the poem's lines are displayed legibly on mobile (try widescreen mode if it isn't displaying properly). The rest of the chapters have the standard font size.

The Memoirs of Stevonnie Mahesiverse

Love Incarnate,  
Cloud-Dancer and Gem-Mender,  
The Sun’s Stone, Gaea’s Shield, Universe’s Coolest Trench Coat,  
Inter-Galactic Ambassador, Commander of the Crystal Gems and the United Forces of Earth,  
Bridge Between Worlds, Liberator of Planets, Pioneer of the Stars,  
Dream-Walker and Peace-Maker,  
Incredible Experience

Stevonnie Single-Gem,  
Stevonnie the Invincible, Stevonnie the Terrifying,  
The Redeemer of Many, The Destroyer of More,  
The Kind-Hearted Champion, The Gullible Fool,  
The Corrupted’s Salvation, The Organic Abomination,  
Hero of Humanity, “Breaker of Gems” (and other lies),  
Absent Protector

Unwavering Knight, Master Chef, Pearl’s Disciple,  
Collector, Purveyor, and Connoisseur of Ridiculous Nicknames

  


[Top of Page 1, 1st Ed., circa 2025]  
If you’re reading this, you probably shouldn’t be, so please stop immediately. I’ll find you pretty quickly anyway, so you should just put the chip back now and save us both the trouble.

Besides, this isn’t even the interesting journal: no battle tactics, no earth-shattering secrets (literally or otherwise), no detailed recounts of the war, just some boring, mushy, very personal history. You probably wouldn’t be interested…

I guess I can’t stop you from reading in the meantime, but if you hold any esteem for me and all I’ve sacrificed in the name of life, love, and the freedom of choice, you will go no further.

[Top of Page 2]  
I see you’re a rebel, like me, and I respect that. Not as much as I respect the people who stopped on the previous page, but still, you haven’t skipped past this message yet, and that means you’re trying.

I just want you to know that I believe in you! You can still do the right thing and return this to me, its rightful owner, without reading it. Sure, the curiosity might eat at you for the rest of your days, but at least you’ll be content in the knowledge that you’re a good person.

[Top of Page 3]  
Seriously, I’ve already caught ~~5~~ ~~10~~ ~~15~~ 35 distinct people trying to sneak a peek at this. I will catch you too, and so help me, I’ll send you back to Earth. (Also, Garnet, you know you can just ask…)

[Top of Page 5]  
Alright, alright, alright. Fine, you can read it.

I suppose it doesn’t hurt too much. These are my favorite stories, after all. It’s just that I prefer to tell them in person, and if everyone reads this, I won’t have any good anecdotes left for all of these damn galas!

Just make sure I get this back. It’s really important to me.


	2. How the Cookie Crumbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, ch. 02-12: Steven and Connie prepare for the day's festivities; Stevonnie confronts their demons.

5:37 AM

At least, that was what the Cookie Cat™ alarm clock claimed. Every night for the last two years, the faithful feline had kept its vigil on Steven’s bedside table, performing its humble job: counting time and, occasionally, reporting its progress. It seemed to revel in the latter task and refused to stop until expressly told. Even then, it often needed to be _told_ several times.

Typically, Steven would be asleep when Cookie Cat provided his reports, but not today. Today, he had woken up early. How could he not? It was an important day, after all, and he could hardly contain his excitement. Yet he still wasn’t as excited for the day as I was. It’d been a full week since they’d last fused, and if everything went as planned, they’d be spending about half of it together as me. While that alone would have been reason enough for my enthusiasm, I had grand plans for my afternoon at the themepark, for it was finally time for me to meet my parents on my Connie's side, and when I felt ready, to introduce myself fully.

It would not, of course, go as we’d anticipated (in hindsight, it’s clear that such an… ambitious plan was doomed to go awry), but I suppose it worked out rather well, considering virtually everything went wrong.

Steven checked the clock for the fifth time inside a minute. Maybe it’s wrong, he thought. That can happen, right? Maybe it’s **actually** 5:38! Steven resumed his staring contest with the ceiling. He never won, but that would hardly deter him from trying.

How does anyone know what the real time is anyway? It's not like there's an official clock somewhere. Steven scratched his chin. Or is there? Yeah, I bet there’s, like, a secret gem clock kept by a secret Order of Time Keepers who are sworn to protect it from a secret gang of Time Bandits. Yeah, and maybe that clock has a different time, a later time…

Wait, but that means it could already be 6:00, and I wouldn’t know! It’s not like I can just ask the Order what time it is! I don’t know how to find their HQ. But I can’t afford to sleep in today. I should go downstairs and check the microwave. Just to be sure.

Steven was halfway upright before he plopped back down and covered his eyes in the antecubital fossa of his right arm. No, I can’t do that. I promised Connie I wouldn’t get up before 6:00. This is my just punishment for making promises I can’t keep! Steven sighed melodramatically. I’ll just have to lie here and accept my fate.

Is it 6:00 yet?

5:39 AM

The mattress emitted a soft puff as Steven slumped back onto it for the second time, exasperated and literally vibrating with anticipation for the upcoming day. He felt like he’d already been waiting for hours, but his clock insisted that it’d only been five minutes since he’d prematurely awoken from his dream walking (Lars would forgive the intrusion eventually). While Steven may not know for certain whether or not his clock was right, he was inclined to trust it, especially since it bore the likeness of Cookie Cat.

A tragic hero of an ancient war, Cookie Cat was one of his favorite superheroes and a member of his second-favorite alien race: the Cat Sìth, formerly of the planet Yearn B’all. Before the disastrous final volume, Cookie Cat had been a paragon of loyalty, reliability, and perseverance, so surely the clock that bore his name would also exhibit these traits.

Besides, the only other sources for the time were the microwave in the kitchen and his cell phone. He couldn’t quite make out the softly-glowing numbers on the microwave’s display, and it certainly wasn’t for a lack of trying. No matter how hard he strained his eyes, or how far he leaned off the side of his bed, the numbers were simply too small. He couldn’t check his phone either. It was currently charging on the far side of his bedside cabinet, and there was simply no way to reach it without getting out of bed, and he certainly couldn’t do that. After all, a promise was a promise. Well, maybe with shapeshifting, but he wasn't _nearly_ that desparate.

Besides, it was certain to be a long day, and the phone had been having battery issues ever since he’d been caught up in that very one-sided splash-war between Lapis and Peridot. It would need to be fully charged to survive through the entirety of today’s mission, and he knew that if he checked the time on his phone he’d invariably end up on Seenit and chew through half the battery. So, since he didn’t have another source, he’d just have to trust Cookie Cat’s claim that it was…

5:41 AM

Steven paused for a moment and stared at the Cookie Cat clock, willing for it to change its mind. It didn’t.

Giving up, or “changing tactics” as Pearl would say, he laid back down to wait and restlessly adjusted his position amongst the covers and stuffed animals strewn about his bed. He just needed to keep his mind busy until it was time to get up and prepare for today’s mission. While looking around his room for inspiration, his gaze fell upon what, in the dim lighting, he recognized as his plush Cookie Cat™ throw pillow, balanced tenuously on the edge of his bed. He carefully sat up, pulled it into his belly, gave it a gentle squeeze, and rolled onto his side so that he faced away from the eerie green light emitted by Cookie Cat’s soulless eyes.

As he did so, he found his thoughts drifting, recalling the story of how Cookie Cat had managed to end the Great War between the inhabitants of the planet ‘Deciduous’. Through masterful statecraft given over the course of numerous ice cream socials, he had managed to negotiate a treaty to cease hostilities between the warring Apple and Orange tribes.

The cultural roots of both sides, as it turned out, reached back to the Unified Fruit Tribe of millennia past. Cookie Cat’s timeless and eloquent speech spoke to the cores of both peoples, and by appealing to the two tribes’ similarities, Cookie Cat was able to convince them to reunify, finally ending the civil war between Apples and Oranges.

Unfortunately, the reunification was one of the key contributing factors which resulted in the Second Great War after a rogue, rotten Orange assassinated the Broccoli head of state. A far pulpier war, the interstellar conflict between Fruits and Vegetables rages on to this day. Regardless, of all of Cookie Cat’s great deeds, the unification of the people of Deciduous was Steven’s favorite. He admired Cookie Cat’s ability to defuse violent situations, and, in his opinion, that trait was what made Cookie Cat a true hero.

Cookie Cat had been on many such adventures in space during his exodus from his home planet. According to the comics, he had been forced to flee his homeworld when it became clear that they could no longer hold out against the gluttonous invaders from the neighboring Helicoptorous system.

For centuries, he tirelessly traversed the galaxy, gathering allies and searching for a way to save his people from their cruel occupation at the paws of the Remus Empire. He searched and searched until, one fateful day, he found the key to his people’s salvation. Upon his return, however, he found not his people but instead the scattered debris of his previous home, orbiting what was previously the great marshmallow moon of Yearn B’all. This chilling mausoleum was all that remained of his people’s once great society. He fled the shattered fragments of his people’s homeworld and searched out a planet with life that was primitive yet still able to appreciate his people’s legacy. Stranded on Earth, he died alone, wasting away from the bitter despair of having utterly failed his people in their time of greatest need.

But before his death, he entrusted to humanity his people’s greatest achievement and most closely guarded secret: a method for constructing the perfect Neapolitan ice-cream sandwich! A masterpiece of the culinary arts, the Cookie Cat™ ice cream sandwich was the product of millennia of refinement of classic techniques, but with a modern twist. Composed of three separate flavors of the highest quality, hand-spun ice cream sandwiched between wafers made from the richest dark chocolate, the Cookie Cat™ ice cream sandwich is the ultimate frozen dessert experience, at least according to the comics.

Supposedly, the treat was so tasty that it drove the once peaceful Remus completely rabid, and their insatiable craving for the frozen delicacies had been the catalyst for the invasion of Yearn B’all. Allegedly, the greed of the Remus ultimately led to the demise of both societies. Cookie Cat, knowing that his time was at an end and fearing that his people’s cherished confection would be forever lost, confided the secret recipe to the young entrepreneur Mary Yellowfield who later co-founded the Cookie Cat Creamery Corporation in honor of the fallen hero.

Connie thought the comics were “melodramatic drivel lacking both substance and any semblance of artistic integrity.” To her, it was inexcusable how the series was obviously “callously designed to indoctrinate impressionable young readers into gorging themselves senseless on admittedly-delicious ice cream treats.” She further claimed that producing the comic “[wasn’t] a sound business practice because children _already_ love eating ice cream, and it’s not like they’ll increase brand recognition through heavy-handed marketing to the already-loyal members of their consumer base” and went so far as to blame, correctly, bad investments like this one for the “inevitable, tragic demise” of the ice cream empire at the hands of “myopic plutocrats suffering from the classic hubris of ambition-driven overexpansion.”

She also noted that the issues were of poor printing quality and that her copies probably wouldn’t age well in her collection, despite the care she’d taken in their preservation. It was a real shame because, in her opinion, the beautiful illustrations were one of the series’ few redeeming qualities. Regardless, Steven loved the comics anyway and knew that every part of them – from Cookie Cat’s laser eyes to the moon made of marshmallow – was completely true.

Naturally, my opinion of the comics lies somewhere in between the two of theirs, although I tend to side more with Connie on this, especially considering the ending. Cookie Cat was too strong to just give up like that! Steven thinks it’s sweet that Cookie Cat could love so completely that he could not bear his loss, and I see where he’s coming from. And during their debate, he also pointed out to Connie that to lose everything after centuries of fighting, when victory was so close, was a cruelty few could survive. But if anyone could, it would be Cookie Cat, Champion of the Drokk Fight Rings, Liberator of Ist'Val, the Great Unifier! Are we supposed to believe that after his many great deeds and victories he cracked from a single defeat, that after saving billions of lives he couldn’t save his own, that he wouldn’t or couldn’t fight on for the sake of those he’d yet to liberate? Ridiculous. Not him, not _Cookie Cat!_

Besides, how did the Remus manage to blow up the planet anyway? That doesn’t make _any_ sense. While the Remus were a powerful intergalactic empire, their militaristic might came from their infantry rather than their technology. They simply didn’t possess weaponry that could obliterate a planet, and even if they did, they had no reason to do so. It was clearly just a sloppy plot device they contrived to prematurely wrap up the series before the company collapsed from the weight of its poor decisions and many debts.

Steven rolled onto his back and gave his Cookie Cat pillow a tight squeeze as he prepared to face the clock. OK. It has to be at least 5:50 by now, Steven reasoned as he jolted up in bed, quickly pivoting to check the time…

5:42 AM

Steven Universe’s forlorn sigh echoed through the otherwise-still beach house. It can’t have been only a minute since the last time I checked! It’s been at least five! Right? Steven’s silent plea went unnoticed by Cookie Cat whose only response was to continue the gentle pulsation of the light shining from his merciless eyes. Steven gave another quiet sigh, inaudible over the sounds of the surf, and slowly sank back into bed.

“OK, Steven, you’ve just go to relax,” he whispered to himself. He took a moment to rearrange the covers which had been strewn about his bed during his fruitless efforts to read the microwave, taking special care to return Sir Bearington to his rightful place atop the neighboring pillow. That completed, he calmly folded his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. Recalling his training with Pearl and Garnet, he started to take in and release deep breaths, and the nervous jitters that had plagued him all morning gradually faded away. It’s not so bad. There’s less than twenty minutes left until 6:00. I can do this. I just need to be strong, like Cookie Cat.

Steven emptied his mind and focused on focusing on nothing. He had never been good at this. I guess that’s partly my fault, though. It can’t be easy trying to focus while someone else is rambling in your subconscious. Not that I would know _anything_ about _that_. Connie was much better at the portions of Pearl’s training designed to instill mental discipline. Despite my inference, she’s a very focused person. Our parents had introduced her to meditation at a young age, so perhaps her prior experience lent her an advantage. Steven, on the other hand, was an excitable teenage boy with no prior experience, and it showed. Like how right now he was meant to be focusing on his breathing exercises but instead he was thinking about Connie. He found it hard not to think about her sometimes, though, especially today. He grinned wildly as he recalled their plans to spend the day together, celebrating her birthday.

He completed each of the deep breathing exercises Pearl typically assigned twice before he managed to gather the necessary courage to glance up at the clock. He rotated his head to where he estimated it would be before slowly, carefully cracking open his right eye, as if worried that gazing upon the visage of Cookie Cat, in all its glory, would incite divine retribution.

5:47 AM

OK, that’s more like it, halfway there! Just thirteen minutes, that’s all. Then, I’ll get up, prepare, make breakfast, and debrief the others on the mission. Today would mark the first time Steven would lead the gems on an official mission, and even if it wasn't quite what the other Gems would be expecting, he’d been struggling to contain his anticipation all week. Steven and Connie had met multiple times to conspire, strategize, and otherwise plan out the day. Everything had been carefully scheduled and rehearsed, and it was almost time to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read quite a bit of the fanfiction on this site, but I haven't seen much of this type of story. I was hoping the actual show would step in and provide us with the necessary details, but it's been on hiatus far too long (although new episodes are coming in two weeks!), and really, even when the show returns, it's been so long since we've had development in this area that I'm not hopeful that we'll get more any time soon. So, I finally gave in and decided to provide my interpretation of the long-anticipated Cookie Cat origin story. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I would like to thank both [CoreyWW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW%22) and my roommate for their help and advice on this chapter, without which this story would never have been posted. CoryWW is one of my favorite writers on this site, and you should check out his work if you haven't already. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> TMP


	3. Opportunity

Last week, Pearl had innocuously asked “So, Steven, do you think you’re ready to lead a mission?” as the pair returned from a successful expedition to retrieve a gem artifact.

Still in the warp stream, he looked up at her in starry-eyed wonder, “Like, a _mission_ mission? With gem monsters ’n stuff?”

“M’hmm”

Steven gasped and started floating away, “Really? You mean it?”

“Well, of course,” she replied, returning his gaze along with a warm, supportive smile. With a quiet chuckle, she caught him as he floated by, tethering him in a one-armed hug. Shortly after, the light of the warp stream faded and the music died out, marking their return to the beach house. She set him back down, pat his head, and then started walking to the kitchen. “Really, we should have asked long ago. Leading a mission is an important part of every crystal gem’s development as a member of the team.” By this time, she’d made it into the kitchen and had started cleaning the syrupy remains of that morning’s breakfast which had been left in the sink to soak. With her back to him, she was practically shouting to be heard over the faucet. “Besides, we already trusted you to confront the Cluster, and that was much more important.”

Steven hardly waited for her to finish speaking before replying, “Of course I want to! When’s the mission? What’re we doing? Can we go now? Let me pack some supplies!” He was halfway to his room when he remembered that he was already wearing his supplies, as they were all stuffed into his cheeseburger backpack. He changed course, deciding to join her in the kitchen instead.

“What was that, Steven?” Pearl called over her shoulder. In place of a reply, Steven hug-tackled her around the knees, and Pearl responded with that lovely, lilting laugh… “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” she said, bending down to return the hug.

“ _Pearl_ , you’re getting me all wet!”

Pearl quickly stepped back, “Oh, sorry about that Steven.” She looked down at her sud-sodden arms. “I really should have dried my hands first,” she muttered quietly.

Steven looked up and giggled, “Don’t worry about it; I was already pretty sweaty. So what’s this mission?”

With that revelation, Pearl shot up with a look of mild disgust and returned to cleaning the dishes with increased vigor, “Garnet didn’t say. Why don’t you go _shower_ and change while I finish the dishes and check if Garnet’s back?”

“OK! Thanks, Pearl.” Steven almost gave her another knee-hug but decided to wait until after he was clean. He’d be coming back for that hug later, though.

Garnet and Amethyst returned from their mission half an hour after showertime. They didn’t seem surprised to see Steven sitting cross-legged at the foot of the warp pad, rocking back and forth, strumming on his ukulele, and eagerly awaiting their return.

“Welcome back Garnet, Amethyst,” Pearl called from the couch.

“Oh, hey Pearl,” Amethyst said. With a knowing smile, she addressed Steven, “What’cha up to?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just sitting here, playing some tunes. You know how it is,” Steven replied, feigning nonchalance.

“Yeah, dude. I do that, like, all the time.”

“I see,” Garnet said, “So you weren’t waiting for us to get back.”

“Welllllll, OK, maybe a little.” Steven uncrossed his legs so that they were splayed in front of him and started gesticulating, ukulele still in hand. “You see, I was trying to write a song about one of our upcoming missions,” he said, pointing at the ukulele he held by the neck, “but I don’t know anything about it. Pearl didn’t either, but maybe you guys could help me out?” He finished with a shrug and a smirk.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific,” Garnet said, surrendering to the beginnings of a smile.

“Oh, it’s just something Pearl mentioned earlier.” Steven raised his ukulele over his shoulder, failing to point it toward the couch. “Nothing big, just about me maybe, possibly leading one of the missions sometime,” he pleaded.

“I was much more direct than that,” Pearl remarked to no one in particular.

“Oh, _that_ mission,” Amethyst teased.

Garnet gave a thumbs up, “Good choice of subject.”

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Steven dropped all pretext, setting his ukulele aside, leaning forward, and imploring “ _So_ what is it?” Amethyst shrugged and looked up at Garnet.

Garnet's smile gained ground, slowly creeping toward the edges of her face, “You choose your own fate.”

“What do you mean?” Steven asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“I mean that, since you’re leading, you get to choose the mission.” Garnet paused to adjust her visor. “I will brief you on the missions as usual. When you hear one you like, let us know before we warp off, and you will take command until we return.”

“Really?” Steven exclaimed as he jumped first to his feet and then into her arms, “So I get to lead a mission, after all?”

“Only if you feel ready,” she replied, holding him up at eye-level. 

Steven nodded solemnly, “I am.”

Garnet adjusted her hold on Steven, bringing him back down so that he was sitting in the crook of her left arm, “We know you are.” 

“Alright, Ste-man,” Amethyst interjected, punching him playfully. “It’s about time!”

“Yes, much deserved,” Pearl called from the couch, standing up to join the other gems at the warp pad. “I don’t know _why_ we waited so long.”

Garnet returned to her usual stoicism as she turned to address Pearl, “It was important.” She walked over to the couch, passing Pearl along the way, set Steven down, and then took the seat beside him. Hunched over, forearms resting on her knees, she stared blankly ahead.

“Is this a future vision thing?” Steven quietly asked, his excitement draining away through his feet as he kicked the sofa nervously.

“…”

“Garnet?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Steven looked away, choosing instead to stare at the floor. “Did you wait because I didn’t do good?”

“ _Well_ , Steven. You didn’t do _well_ ,” Pearl corrected as she reclaimed her seat beside Garnet. At this, Steven looked up at Pearl, betrayed. With a sigh, he gave up what remained of his composure, slumping in on himself dejectedly.

Amethyst, noticing Pearl's obliviousness, leapt across the room, landing next to the couch with a subdued _thump_. Having earned Pearl’s attention, she nodded pointedly at Steven before plopping down on the corner of the couch next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder encouragingly.

Pearl, flustered, followed Amethyst’s prompt, and turned her attention to Steven. Suddenly realizing the full meaning of her previous words, she tried to take them back, “That’s not what I meant!” Aghast, Pearl grabbed onto Garnet’s narrow arm with both hands for support. “I didn’t–”

“No, Steven, that’s not why,” Garnet interrupted. “You’d have done well on any mission,” she reassured.

Steven looked up at her hopefully, “Then, why?”

“We– _I_ was waiting for the right opportunity.”

“What do you mean?” Steven furrowed his brow and glanced at the other two gems on the couch before returning his attention to Garnet. “I thought I got to pick the mission.”

“You do.”

Steven, upset and confused, started to raise his voice, “That doesn’t make sense!” Surprised by his own outburst, he softened his tone in apology. “I mean, how is it _me_ choosing if you just wait until I make the right choice?”

Garnet finally turned to face him, taking a moment to phase away her visor before elaborating.

“It’s not like that,” she said, shaking her head. “Fate isn’t just a series of events. There’s more to it. Much more. Fate is… choice.” Garnet sighed and decided to try a different approach. “Steven, this mission isn’t another test. It’s an opportunity. One day, you may lead us, like your mother once did. This mission is a chance for you to assume that responsibility, to help you decide the path you wish to take and the type of leader you want to become. I don’t know what will happen; I can only see some of the possibilities. But these are the decisions that define us, that shape our destiny. This opportunity and what you make of it will help you develop into the gem that I know you can be.” She placed a hand on his unoccupied shoulder. “I waited because I can see just how wonderful the future can be, and I believe in you. You will find the right path. But your path is _your choice_ , as it will always be.” Garnet gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Because you alone control your fate.”

“I– I understand. I think.” He placed his hand on top of hers. “Thanks, Garnet.” Despite what he said, he wasn’t sure that he _did_ understand. He resolved to ask Connie about it; she’d be able to explain. It’d have to wait a bit, though. He’d telepathically contacted her after the mission to share the news, but she’d been taking a math test and hadn’t finished yet. She was supposed to come by after school for training, anyway, and telepathy, while convenient, wasn’t nearly as enjoyable as conversing in person.

“I just wanted this to be a... good experience for you.” Garnet’s smirk was back. She cupped his hand in both of hers, pressing the cool surfaces of her gems into it. He could feel Ruby and Sapphire’s gems pulse with life, resonating in perfect synchronicity. “Just remember that we love you, Steven, and don’t worry. You’ll do fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The telepathy thing is an artifact of a simpler time, before the Steven Nuke, when Steven's dream powers were less understood. I interpreted them as a type of unconscious telepathic communication, and (as explained in a later note) I theorized that fusion would strengthen the link to the point where it could be used while awake. Steven already uses his empathic powers while awake, so it didn't seem like such a stretch at the time. However, this power has not yet been revealed in canon, and it's starting to look like it never will. 
> 
> That's OK, though. This series of fics takes a lot of liberties for the sake of exploring Steven's powers, and not every guess will be correct, or even most of them. I'm going to leave this particular one in the fic for that reason, but also because I don't want to go back and rewrite everything.
> 
> So please keep this in mind going forward.


	4. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Friday, the crystal gems asked Steven if he'd be interested in leading a mission. He heartily agreed, and in the eight days since, he and Connie have met multiple times to machinate a plan for a very unconventional “gem mission” that coincides with her birthday. It's finally the day of the operation, and Steven has, so far, spent all morning struggling to keep his promise that he wouldn't get up before 6, but he is not the only one who's awoken prematurely...

5:50 AM

Connie sat up in bed and stretched, momentarily yielding to her body’s stubbornness. _It’s my birthday; I should be allowed to sleep in_ , she pouted. The Plan called for her to get up at 7:15, but her body couldn’t care less about that. It didn’t respect plans, only habits, and as far as it was concerned, Connie’s circadian rhythm was, by far, her most sacred habit. Connie woke up at precisely 5:45 every day. She’d been doing it for years, and now, without even the courtesy of a warning, she wanted to disturb her long-established biological equilibrium? No, it wasn’t going let her go back to sleep, not without a fight.

Connie was more than willing to fight for that precious, extra hour of sleep though, and she was well prepared. This wasn’t the first time she’d tried to sleep in only to have her body betray her with its troublesome meddling. Her father had trained her into the habit of waking up “fifteen minutes before everyone else” in order to “get a head start on the day.” It’s one of those principles that sounds better on paper than it proves to be in practice, and it often culminated in mornings much like today’s. As a result, she had plenty of experience, and she knew the tactics that would invariably lead to success. She just needed to be patient.

She’d spent the last five or so minutes lying down with her eyes closed, pretending that she was trying to stay awake. Her brain didn’t buy it, but that was OK. After all, she had a faultless strategy that would guarantee victory. All she had to do was wait a few minutes and remain calm. If she could do that, falling back asleep would be easy, and she’d have earned that ever-elusive full night’s rest.

_Just be calm and patient_ , she thought as she continued her stretches. She slowly reached out toward the ceiling, hands together, palms arching upward. She held that position while letting out a comically over-exaggerated yawn. _See? It’s already working._ She quickly sucked in another two lungful’s worth of air, which, instead of another fake yawn, resulted in a prolonged coughing fit as she suddenly realized that, indeed, there was way too much air freshener in her room.

As her coughing subsided, she heard the unmistakable rumbling of the garage door two floors below, and all hope for her plan evaporated. They can’t leave! They promised! Failing to remain calm, Connie threw off her bed sheets, scrambled to the edge of her bed, and leaped, head first, out of it. Landing awkwardly, she stumbled over herself in her haste to reach the bedroom door on the far side of the room, barely managing to avoid tripping over her nightgown in the process. She hardly paused to open the door before dashing out and down the stairs in her desperate race to catch her father before he left for work. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_ , she counted on the way down. She didn’t have time for this. _Turn! One, three, five, seven, turn. One, three, five, seven, turn. One, three, five- nailed it!_ Upon stumbling into the living room, she took a moment to right herself then dashed through the kitchen toward the garage door.

“ _Connie!_ Be careful!” Priyanka cried from the kitchen table. Paying no heed, Connie threw open the door just in time to see her father finish pulling out of the driveway and start off his morning commute. The garage started to close behind him, leaving the area in darkness as the early morning sunlight was once again denied entrance.

“He didn’t even say good morning,” she moped. When Connie finally turned around, she found her mother standing directly in front of her, cross, cross-armed, and preparing to give an all-to-familiar lecture on the dangers of running indoors. She seemed to change her mind though because a moment later she knelt down and hugged Connie.

“Happy birthday, sweetie.” She smiled and pulled back from the hug. “And that’s my fault. He _was_ going to go up to see you, but I told him that you were sleeping in.”

“It’s OK, mother. I’m just a little disappointed he isn’t coming to the park with us.”

“He really wanted to come. You know he asked off months ago, but they’re running short today, and no one else can fill in. He spent the last half-hour calling around, checking. You see, there’s a bug getting passed around the office, and Joe and Jeff are both out sick. Ian left a month ago to work for that startup security firm. No one has seen Lauren in weeks…”

“But you can still make it, right?”

“Of course, honey. Technically I’m on call, but Dr. West agreed to cover for me, if necessary. Although, I think he's just looking for an excuse to go in to work; that man really can’t take a day off…” The mission wasn’t a complete failure, then. Sure, she wished her dad could be there, but this might work out better. Fewer variables meant less could go wrong and maybe Ma-Heswaran would talk to Pa-Heswaran about the gem stuff anyway. Besides, he’d be back later that evening, and they could hang out then. Regardless, Connie was determined to make the most of the day. “… by the grocery store on the way home. Can’t make proper ‘thank-you’ cookies without eggs.”

“Great! I’ll help you make them, and make sure to tell him I said thanks too.” Connie leaned forward and gave her mom another hug. “We’re going to have so much fun!”         

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it as well.” There was a brief pause as neither of them knew how to continue the conversation. Priyanka took this opportunity to return to the kitchen table and her morning tea. Connie followed along and took the seat across from her. “Do you want some?”

“No, ma’am. Not right now, thank you.”

“OK.” Another pause. “So, that was… an impressive display of athletics earlier.”

“Oh, umm, yeah. Sorry. I just-”

“It’s fine, Connie,” Priyanka reassured. “Just be careful, OK? Wouldn’t want to have an unofficial ‘Take Your Daughter to Work’ day.”

Connie chuckled politely at the familiar joke, “I’m always careful.”

“So, what do you want to do? We have about two hours before we’re supposed to leave.”

“Well, I need to check with Steven and let him know dad’s not coming, and since I’m already up, maybe we can leave early and hang out there for a bit.” She checked the time on the wall.

5:52 AM

“He _said_ he’d set his alarm for 6:00, but I’m certain he’s already awake.

“Oh, why’s that?” Priyanka asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because he’s _Steven_.” Priyanka seemed to be waiting for further elaboration, but none was forthcoming.

“I see. Well, just make sure you check with his guardians that it’s OK for us to come early. We don’t want to be rude.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Connie stood up from the table and pushed in her chair.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Hmm, how about some toast, please.”

“That’s all?”

“Actually, can you wait until I talk with Steven? He may ask us over for breakfast.”

“Connie, we can’t just- _impose_ on them like that!”

“It’s fine, mom. Steven already asked last week when we made these plans. Besides, I think it’d be a good way for you to get to know his family better.”

“Hmm, yes, well… maybe. I _would_ like to talk with them before we go to the theme park…” Priyanka scratched her chin. “OK, I’ll put off making breakfast until you speak with him.”

“Be right back,” Connie said as she backed out of the room and took off up the stairs. Upon arriving in her room, she belly-flopped onto her bed and, through me, contacted Steven telepathically. Through time and training, our connection had strengthened noticably, growing ever so slightly each time their companionship manifested as me. Even then, I was always there in the back of their minds, acting as a conduit through which they could experience each other, separate or not.

_ “Steven? Are you there?” _

_ “Oh my gosh, Connie? Is it really 7:15 already? I’m so sorry! My clock really-” _

_ “Haha, no, Steven. It’s not that late. I just woke up when I normally do.” _

_ “Are you sure? Because I think my clock is broken. It says it’s only been 15 minutes, but it definitely feels closer to two hours. What time do you have?” _

“Hang on.” Connie unplugged her phone and checked the time. “My phone says 5:54.”

_ “Awww, man. My clock says 5:55. Now I have to wait an extra minute!” _

_ “You could just get up right now.” _

_ “But- No, I can’t! I- I promised you I wouldn’t get up before 6.” _

_ “What? I don’t remember that…” _

_ “Yeah! When we were planning, I told you to make sure you got enough sleep and that I’d be getting up early to make sure everything was ready, and you said to not worry so much and to make sure that **I** got enough sleep, and then I said “Don’t worry. I won’t get up before 6-” _

_ “Oh, sorry Steven. I didn’t think you would be so literal. I hope you haven’t be stressing yourself out because of me.” _

“What? Stressed out? Pfft, no way!” Steven’s never been the best liar, and the intimate nature of the communication wasn’t helping. Connie pretended not to notice.

_“OK, that’s good, then. Just don’t worry about it next time, OK? Sitting around for 15 minutes isn’t productive. Anyway, I hereby release you from your oath, my dutiful Knight.” _ Connie could feel the warm representation of Steven’s laughter echo through the recesses of her mind. She smiled in turn, glad that she could relieve him of his self-imposed burden.

_ “Thank you, my Lady. I will take my leave to begin preparations forthwith.” _

_ “Well, actually, I have some bad news. My dad won’t be able to come today. He got called into work.” _

_ “Oh. I’m sorry, Connie. I know how much you wanted him to come.” _

_ “It’s OK, Steven. It might work out better this way.” _

_ “Is that why you’re up early?” _

_“Kind of. I was already up, but I can’t exactly go back to sleep after running around the house.” _

_ “Yeah, I guess not. Without your dad though… What about our buddy system?” _

_ “Well, Garnet was supposed to go with my dad, but she’s still the best one to explain fusion.” _

_ “Yeah, that’s true.” _

_ “I think we should send her with my mom instead.” _

_ “But then who would Pearl go with?” _

_ “Well, I guess she’ll have to go with your dad.” _

_ “OK, that works. Amethyst already gets along fine with humans, so we can just send her with Lapis and Peridot.” _

_ “I just hope the three of them stay out of trouble.” _

_ “It’ll be OK. Peridot is super serious when it comes to missions. She’ll keep Amethyst in line.” _

_ “I was more worried about Lapis…” _

_ “Lapis has been doing better recently. They’ll be fine.” _

_ “Alright. One more thing. Do you mind if we come over and hang out before we leave for the theme park?” _

_ “Of course not! Do you guys want to join us for breakfast? I’m making pancakes…” _

_ “My mom said it’d be OK if the gems approve it.” _

_ “Well, I’m a gem, and I’m in charge today, so I approve it!” _

“I guess that works. Still, make sure to let them know we’re coming. We’ll be over in an hour, if that’s enough time.”

_“That’s great! I can’t wait ‘til you see your present!”_ Steven couldn’t prevent himself from thinking about what he’d gotten her, but fortunately I was able to substitute an image of the wrapped box instead. It was a thoughtful gift, and it’d be a shame if he inadvertently spoiled the surprise. Connie was going to love it.

“I can’t wait either! See you soon.”

Connie got out of bed and proceeded to go back downstairs to tell her mom the new plans. Afterward, she returned to her bed and called her dad.

“Good morning, this is Doug Maheswaran,” he greeted monotonously.

“Hey dad!”

“Connie?” Her dad asked, considerably more excited. “Or is this one of my _other_ daughters?”

Connie groaned but still couldn’t prevent a chuckle from escaping, “ _Dad…_ ”

“Oh, it is you, Connie. Thanks for calling; there was something I wanted to tell you.”  He paused for a moment while pretending to think. “Hmmmm… Something important is happening today, but I can’t remember what. Do you have any guesses?”

“Could it be about the Healthcare Reform Bill that the President is expected to veto later today?”

“No, I don’t think that’s it.”

“Hmm, the trade bill being voted on by the League of Nations?”

“Nope.”

“Well, the first book in the _Unfamiliar Familiar_ spinoff-series was released this morning. Is it about that?”

“The what?”

“Hmmmm… The all-you-can-eat Indian buffet down the street is having a half-off promotion this weekend.”

“Well, I know where we’re eating tonight, but that’s not it either.”

“Well, what about-”

“Ahh! I remember,” He jubilantly cried. Connie clearly heard a car horn coming from the other end of the line. She reminded herself, once again, to find a way to convince him to take some driving courses. Hopefully, he was at least using the cellphone car-mount that she’d gotten him for Fathers’ Day. “I checked your grades this morning, and I saw that you got a perfect score on that math test! Great job!”

“Thanks! I studied really hard for that, but was there maybe something else?”

“Oh, yes, there was one other thing. One of my daughters was turning 13 today. That wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?”

“Oh, you’re right! That _is_ today,” Connie said between giggles.

“In that case, happy birthday, Connie!”

“Thanks, dad.”

“I’m sorry I missed you this morning, honey; I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I only woke up a minute ago.” Connie paused for a moment and started running a finger across her blanket, tracing the pentagonal patterns in the fabric. “I’m sorry you got called into work.”

“Me too! I was really looking forward to finally reclaiming my Crown.”

Connie looked over to her dresser where the Crown was prominently displayed. Dad had won it two years ago by achieving a hole-in-one on the local mini-golf establishment’s 18th hole. Connie and Steven had since made several improvements to its aesthetic. It was a garish, golden paper crown with small, poorly polished sunstones haphazardly glued onto the ends of each of the Crown’s six spires. The words “Golf King” were emblazoned upon it in various shades of red, barely legible under an unnecessarily thick coat of glitter.

Every few months, Connie and her father would host a duel, fighting for possession of the crown. Connie’s previous usurpation had been legendary: she’d finished the round eight under par, beating the previous course best by three strokes. She had since managed to hold the Crown against three attempted coups. As a result, she’d been the undisputed Queen of Mini-Golf for exactly a year, and there was no way she would allow herself to lose the throne now. “The Crown shall never again fall into the hands of the unworthy!”

“Your time will soon be at an end Despot Connie! If not today, then on Thursday because your tennis instructor called and canceled your lesson this week, so you have _no_ escape.”

Of course! Why didn’t I think of that sooner? “Dad, I could call Steven and move the party to tomorrow! Then you could come! His family is very flexible; it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Sorry, Connie, but I’m working tomorrow too. Everyone else’s out sick. And they called me crazy for keeping a liter of hand sanitizer under the security desk…” He mumbled.

“But you’ll be back for dinner right?”

“Yeah, I promise, and on Thursday we can have our duel.”

“OK, your plot is doomed to failure, but I will accept your challenge, knave!”

“Oh, yeah? We’ll just have to see about that!”

“And we will. On Thursday, but right now I have to get ready for the party.”

“OK, bye sweetie. Thanks for calling”

“I’ll save you some cake, and- and I’ll wait to open your present, even though I _really_ want to start reading.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” dad lied.

“Oh, and you were totally right about the air freshener.”

“I knew it! I’ll take a look at it when I get home.”

“Thanks, dad. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, Connie. I love you; happy birthday.”

“Love you too.” After hanging up, Connie went over to the closet and unplugged the air-freshener dispenser. She placed it on the dresser next to the Crown before going to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Meanwhile, Steven was still lying in bed. Honestly, he _had_ planned to get up immediately after their conversation ended, but talking about Connie’s present had completely distracted him. He was too busy running through all of the potential gift-giving scenarios. Obviously, he already had the ideal scenario worked out; it’d been all he’d thought about for weeks. Still, it couldn’t hurt to run through it in his head a few more times.

Eventually, he gave up on trying to find ways to improve the ceremony, sat up on the side of his bed, and stretched. He looked at the clock one last time before standing up.

5:58 AM

He walked over to his bedside table and turned off the alarm. Then, he unplugged his phone and checked the time, finding that it agreed with Cookie Cat. He frowned to himself, walked downstairs, and checked the microwave. It also said 5:58. _I guess it didn’t matter, then. Why didn’t I just believe you, Cookie Cat?_ Steven poured himself half of a glass of water and drank it before heading to the bathroom. _Connie’s right; I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up over it._

He was about to step through the bathroom door when his thoughts wandered back to Cookie Cat. Cookie Cat who had spent all night watching over him. Cookie Cat who had loyally kept track of the time even when Steven doubted him. Cookie Cat who had so patiently waited all of those centuries while searching for his people’s salvation. Cookie Cat whose only joy in this world was in notifying people of the time…

Steven gave one last sigh, closed the bathroom door, and returned up the steps to his room. After turning the alarm back on, he climbed into bed and patiently waited for the top of the hour.

6:00 AM

Steven let his alarm go off for a few seconds before silencing it. Cookie Cat finally relented after the third attempt. Steven stretched once more, properly this time though: with a smile. He bounded down the stairs toward the bathroom, eager to finally start the day.


	5. The Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Friday, the crystal gems asked Steven if he'd be interested in leading a mission. He heartily agreed, and in the eight days since, he and Connie met together multiple times to machinate a plan for a “gem mission” that coincides with her birthday. 
> 
> On the day of the operation, Steven, filled with nervous energy, struggled to keep his promise that he wouldn't get up before 6, but he was not the only one who'd awoken prematurely. Connie had her own difficulties staying asleep and, upon discovering her father wouldn't be able to attend the party, didn't feel like going back to bed. Instead, Steven and Connie decided to move forward with the plan and start the operation early...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to start earning that Connie/Steven tag.

After his shower, Steven returned to his room, changed into his outfit for the day, which included the shirt he’d gotten for his own birthday, and then hurriedly proceeded to the kitchen. He set the griddle on the stovetop, turned the heat to ‘medium,’ and began mixing the pancake batter. Once the batter was the right consistency, he set it aside and returned to his room to double-check that he’d successfully packed all of the supplies they’d need for the mission.

He carefully emptied the contents of the Cheeseburger Backpack onto his bed. Then, using the comprehensive list Connie had typed out, he accounted for all of the items they would need for the day, placing each item back in the bag and checking off the corresponding box as he went along. He had to struggle to close the backpack when he’d finished, but he’d managed to stuff in water bottles, durian juice blocks alongside emergency snacks, an umbrella in case of rain, sunscreen, bathing suits for the water rides, a pair of accompanying towels, a clearly labeled, Zip-Sealed change of clothes for each of them, a first aid kit for emergencies, and, of course, an outfit for me to wear later. I’m not sure why he bothered with the backpack, though, since he planned to store it all in Lion’s mane anyway. The first aid kit seemed redundant too, but Connie had absolutely insisted on including it.

Finished double-checking the day’s supplies, he conferred one more with Cookie Cat:

6:40 AM

 _Where are they? We’re supposed to begin the meeting in like 5 minutes. What do they **do** in there anyway…? _ He shrugged to himself and made his way down to the kitchen from his room.

About two minutes after the batter hit the griddle, the temple door flashed purple, opening to reveal Amethyst’s room. Amethyst herself emerged only a moment later, bellowing “Do I smell _pancakes_?” as she came flying out. Easily clearing the warp pad, she ultimately skidded to a stop next to the front door.

“Yes, but you can’t eat them all,” Steven admonished. “I can only make six at a time. That’s one for each of us.”

Amethyst hopped onto an unused corner of the counter. “Pfft, it’s not like Pearl wants hers.”

“No, but it’s only fair that she gets one anyway.”

“What’s fair about that? If she’s not even gonna _eat_ it-” Amethyst suddenly stopped speaking as inspiration struck. "Wait a minute, since you’re the boss…” Amethyst, grinning conspiratorially, leaned in and lowered her voice. “You could _make_ her eat one!” Just as she finished speaking, the temple door opened once more, allowing Pearl to strut into the temple foyer. Steven, facing the kitchen wall, was unaware of her approach, and he started to flip the pancakes high into the air with the kind of practiced ease that can only be garnered after many, many errors.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat? There’s no way Pearl would go along with that,” Steven shouted over the noisy cooktop. “Besides, I can’t just go around forcing people to do things they don’t want to; it’d be a total abuse of power!”

“Actually, Steven,” Pearl said as she joined them in the now-crowded kitchen, “the ability to give unpleasant orders to your subordinates is an essential quality in any prospective leader.”

“Oh, good morning, Pearl. Do-”

“Hold on Steven, it’s important you understand this. Even in peacetime, there will be critical missions that no one wants to carry out, but someone has to do them, and it’s your job, as leader, to choose. More importantly, you must be able and willing to stand before your troops and confidently issue your commands. If you can’t, the group as a whole will suffer the consequences of your inaction.”

“I get that, but Pearl-”

“Listen, Steven. You need to realize this truth, and the sooner the better. Rose also had difficulty accepting it too, but eventually, she was forced to put aside her compassion and do what was necessary in order to win the war against our Homeworld.”

“But, Pearl!”

“No _buts_ , Steven! A thousand times, your Mother called upon me, her Knight and Champion, her most trusted confidant and lifelong companion, to undertake impossible missions, and a thousand times I answered her call!” Pearl brought her hands to her chest and strode into the center of the kitchen. “Even though you may not understand Her reasoning, it’s vital that you follow your Commander’s mandate. She may send you to fight a legion of soldiers, to eliminate an enemy leader, and perhaps even to your death, but you’ll do it for Her and for the cause!”

At this declaration, the beach house fell silent once again: Steven couldn’t form a rebuttal in the face of such horrifying revelations, Amethyst didn’t trust herself to speak lest she let out a chuckle, and Pearl was simply lost in the past.

“Anyway Steven, the point is that, yes, I will ‘go along with it’ whatever _‘it’_ is.” She hesitated for a moment before amending, “At least for today.”

“…”

Mistaking his silence for assent, Pearl smiled brightly at her victory. “So, Steven, what are your orders?”

“What? Pearl, no, I don’t thin-”

“It’s _alright_ , Steven,” Pearl said patiently. “Today is about helping you understand the burdens of leadership. What better way to start than with this simple exercise? Besides, I’ve been alive for nearly 10,000 years,” she said, laughing as she waved off his concerns. “Whatever it is, I’ve endured worse.”

While covering her mouth to conceal her own laughter, Amethyst chimed in, “Yeah, Steven, this is- is-” With tears starting to leak from her eyes, she had to rally the last of her willpower to avoid blowing her cover. “It’s a _super_ important lesson,” she said, her voice clearly struggling to maintain a steady pitch.

Steven, confused, couldn’t help but wonder how this was supposed to help him become a better leader, but after seeing how much this meant to Pearl and after seeing Amethyst moved to tears by Pearl’s impassioned speech, he couldn’t refuse. “Ummm, OK, if you’re sure…” Steven said, brows furrowed. He took a pancake off of the griddle, put it onto a plate, and held it out to her. “Pearl, I want you to eat this pancake!” Amethyst finally lost her resolve and almost fell off of the counter in a fit of laughter.

“Errr, umm, yes, of course,” Pearl said, reluctantly accepting the plate from him. “A simple enough task. I’d be uhh- delighted to.” But despite her words, she hadn’t brought the plate any closer to herself.

“Great! Grab some silverware from the drawer. The syrup’s already on the table.” Steven looked at the clock.

6:43 AM

“Hmm, it’s almost time for the pre-mission meeting, but I’d still suggest eating it now while it’s hot. That’s when it tastes the best!” Steven plated another pancake, “Here’s yours Amethyst.”

“Thanks, dude!” she managed to choke out.

He turned around to hand it to her, but Pearl was still in the way. “Excuse me, Pearl,” he said politely while trying to squeeze around her in the narrow kitchen. She didn’t seem to notice him, though. She was too busy staring into the depths of her own pancake, as if hoping to find something within the confines of its sweet, buttermilk batter. With his free hand, Steven reached out and tugged on her sash. “Pearl? Are you OK?”

“Oh, uhh, yes, Steven. I’m fine,” she said, rousing from her daze with a shake of her head.

“You don’t have to eat it if it’ll make you feel bad. Really. It’s probably better if you don’t. You need to be in top shape for our mission.”

“You need to stand behind your orders, Steven, or people won’t respect them,” Pearl gently admonished while rubbing his head, “And I’m fine, really; I was… just trying to remember how to shapeshift a digestive system.”

“Oh, well Amethyst will help you with that! She’s a pro.” He leaned around Pearl to give Amethyst an encouraging smile. “Right?”

Amethyst’s laughter had long since died out, and she abashedly replied, “Uhh yeah, OK,” as she accepted the plate from Steven, who then turned around and pulled the rest of the pancakes off of the griddle before they could over-cook. He took them to the kitchen table along with a stack of plates. As he left, he heard Amethyst start to explain the basics of forming a digestive system to Pearl.

_“Pearl’s going to eat a pancake!”_

_“Really? I’ve gotta see that!”_ Connie turned to her mother, energetically asking “Mom, what’s our ETA? Steven wants to know.”

“Normally, about 15 more minutes, but the traffic is pretty light today, probably because of the forecast…”

“Thanks!” _“Can you stall her 10 minutes? We’re almost there.”_

 _“I don’t think she’s in a hurry, but I’ll see what I can do.”_ Steven had finally reached the table, and he began setting out the plates. _“The meeting should keep her distracted for a bit.”_

_“Thanks! I don’t want to miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”_

_“I know, right? Pearl just claimed to be 10,000 years old!”_

_“What!? **Ten** thousand? I mean, I knew she was in the war, but…”_

_“Yeah, and this is probably the second time **ever**.”_

_“Wow. Imagine how much she’s saved by not having to go grocery shopping in all that time.”_

_“Yeah, probably a fortune…”_

As Steven finished setting the table, it occurred to him that he would need to make another batch of pancakes before Connie arrived. He returned to the kitchen where Pearl and Amethyst were quietly conversing.

“-stupid. I know you don’t like shaaaaa- hey there, Steven,” Amethyst said, seamlessly interrupting herself while quickly releasing Pearl’s hand. As she looked down from the counter, her bangs fell back into their intended position, obscuring her expression, and she used her freshly liberated hand to comb through them idly. “Forget something?”

Pretending not to notice her strange behavior, Steven said, “Just need some silverware for the table.” He elbowed past Pearl and withdrew eight pairs of silverware from the drawer along with a serving spatula and left as quickly as he could, but not before checking that there was indeed enough batter for a second batch.

Pearl and Amethyst were both silently watching him as he went about his chores. As usual, there was something they didn’t want to talk about in front of him, and, today at least, it was his duty to give them that opportunity, “Pearl can you make some pancakes please?”

Pearl gleefully set her plate down on the counter beside Amethyst. “Certainly! How many?” she asked as she pushed the plate slightly further away from herself.

“Six for now. We might need another batch…” _“How many pancakes do you two want?”_

 _“Two for me, and…”_ “How many pancakes do you want, mom?”

“I’ll just have one,” Priyanka replied.

“OK, got it. Thanks, Connie!”

_“No problem! See you soon!”_ Connie rested her head against the window and resumed the car-counting game she sometimes used to help pass the agonizing trip between our houses. Typically, Steven would keep her company during the trip, but he was too busy with preparations to talk right now, and she never felt comfortable watching his life through his eyes. Even though he didn't mind, it felt a little creepy, like she was spying on him, so she'd just stick to counting cars for now.

She sighed and slumped in her seat, causing the seat belt to slap her in the face. Twenty minutes was _such_ a long time, but they were almost there, and when they arrived, Steven would be outside waiting for her with his goofiest grin, and that alone was worth the wait.

“Aren’t you going to let him know?” Priyanka asked.

“Oh, right,” Connie said as she pulled out her phone, “I should do that.” She opened the messaging app and pretended to type out a message before changing her mind. Hmm, I might as well send **something**. It didn’t take her long to decide on the message’s contents. She smiled shyly and, after double-checking that her mother couldn't see her screen, sent it off.

Steven finished setting out the silverware and pulled out his phone to check the time. Instead, he was disappointed to find that his battery was already at 80%. _Whaaaat? I barely used it! There’s no way it’ll last all day at this rate. Maybe I should bring my phone charger… Wait what time was it?_

The phone buzzed and sang as he retrieved it from his pocket. From the ringtone, he knew it was from Connie, and he eagerly unlocked it. Forgetting his previous purpose, he went to check his messages, expecting to see a link to a cool Tube-Tube video, which was typically the only thing texts were useful for now that he was developing better control of his telepathy.

Connie (6:44 AM): <3

Suddenly, text messaging seemed a lot more valuable. He quickly sent back a similar reply -

Steven (6:44 AM): happy birthday Connie!!! <3

\- and returned the phone to its pocket, only to find himself floating amongst the rafters. He didn’t mind hanging out up there though, and after swimming over to one the beams, he started humming the cheerful tune they'd sing together on our monthly “Biscuit Picnic Jam Sessions.” Well, he tried. He didn’t get very far, partly because of his unabashed giggling and partly because, midway through, he remembered that he _still_ didn’t have any idea what time it was. Still laughing, he mockingly chastised himself – _Focus, Steven!_ – before pulling the phone back out right as the time changed to...

6:45 AM

Simultaneously, the warp pad lit up, and the Temple door opened to reveal the Bubble Room. Steven promptly jumped down and ran over to the temple door. “Good morning, Garnet. You’re right on time,” he said, giving her an extra-special, good-morning hug.

“Good morning to you too, _commander,_ ” Garnet replied with what, in the right lighting, could be construed as a smile. Fortunately, the warp stream provided such lighting, although only briefly as it died out moments later. “Garnet reporting for duty.”

“Peridot reporting as well,” she called out from where she had arrived on the warp pad.

Grinning, Steven turned to greet the homeworlders, but only a drenched and dripping Peridot was standing on the warp pad. At the sight, his grin slowly started fading away. “Good morning Peridot, and thanks for coming.” Steven hesitatingly scratched his hair. “So, ummm, where’s Lapis?” he asked innocently, causing Peridot to start fidgeting nervously. “We’re about to start.” As she fidgeted, water dripped off the pointed sides of her hair, falling onto the cold surface of the warp pad with an echoing _plink._

“Umm, yes, well Lazuli has, uhh, _declined_ to participate in-”

“What? But why?” Steven asked as he ran up to her on the warp pad.

“How should I know?”

“She must have said something!”

“Yes, she, uhh, did say some things.”

“Like…?”

“Well, she said she that she ‘babysits’ me ‘enough at the barn already’ and had ‘less than no interest’ in accompanying me on a day-long excursion to the gratification nexus.”

“But didn’t you tell her that this was an important mission? I thought I included that in the text.”

“I did, but that information was the source of some… _contention._ ”

“What do you mean? Didn’t she want to come on my mission?”

“Uhh, negative. She… didn’t seem interested.”

“But why not?” Steven asked, visibly upset. _Plink._ “What did she _say_  ?”

“Ummm, well…” Peridot shrunk in on herself a bit and intensified her hand wringing.

“Peridot, please. Tell me.” Steven gave Peridot his most pitiable look, and she was completely powerless under the weight of his puppy-dog eyes.

“She just freaked out and started yelling! About how she wasn’t a Crystal Gem, how she wasn’t just a ‘weapon’ to be ‘exploited’ on missions, and how we should be ashamed for trying to ‘indoctrinate’ you.” She casually dismissed Lapis’ concerns with a wave of her arm, scattering water across the floor. “I briefly tried to explain to her why she was wrong, but instead of acting _rationally_ and accepting my logic, she assaulted me and just flew off somewhere!”

_Plink._

_Plink._

“Oh.” Steven looked at the ground, disappointed that Peridot had unintentionally agitated Lapis again. In hindsight, he realized that he probably should have delivered the invitation himself. Back then, Peridot and Lapis’ relationship was still pretty rocky, and Peridot has always been a little overbearing which Lapis has never respond well to.

He was also disappointed about what this meant for the mission. During their planning sessions, Connie had outlined several mission objectives, and one of the most important was building solidarity between Lapis and the rest of the gems. With dad (Doug) and now Lapis not attending, they’d already failed two of the day’s key objectives before the operation had even begun! Well, maybe not. There was still hope.

“But if you ask me, we’re better off. She’d just be a wet towel anyway,” Peridot said hurriedly in a poor attempt to mitigate the bad news and the guilt that Steven could Feel radiating from her gem.

“I can’t just leave her by herself while the rest of us go have fun. Well, I really don’t want to.” Peridot had obviously left out a few details, but he didn’t have time to extract the full story from her. He needed to fix this and get back in time to greet Connie when she arrived. He absolutely could _not_ miss that. “Where did she go? I’ll talk to her.”

“Oh, yes, how could I _possibly_ forget that she told me _exactly_ where she was headed?”

Steven crossed his arms and straightened his back. “Well, I’ll just have to search around and hope I can find her before Connie gets here.”

“That would be inadvisable. She could be halfway to Homeworld by now,” Peridot said. Upon seeing Steven’s distress, she added, “Although, I’m sure she’s still on the planet. Yes. I definitely remember her explicitly saying that she’d ‘return at a later juncture.’ ”

Garnet, who had been wordlessly standing just behind Steven at the foot of the warp pad, placed her right hand on his shoulder. “I think you should let her be,” she advised. Steven turned around to face her, and Garnet knelt down to accommodate him. “She needs more time to recover. It’s only been a couple of months, and to gems as old as us, that’s almost nothing.”

“But Garnet, she needs our help,” Steven protested.

“No, she doesn’t. Lapis will heal in time, but you can’t rush her. She’s recovering from an unimaginable trauma. She needs time, and she needs space. Besides, you’re needed here, _commander_ ,” she said, poking him in the chest.

It felt wrong to abandon Lapis. He felt responsible for bringing her back. If he'd just invited her himself, explained why this mission was so important, she wouldn't have gotten mad, and she definitely wouldn't have stormed off. But he knew Garnet was right; he _was_ needed here, and going to look for her would only cause more problems. Besides, his recent attempts at fixing other people’s problems hadn’t gone so well: Ronaldo was _still_ heartbroken after the restaurant incident.

_ I’ll just have to trust her to work through it on her own. _

“Don't worry, Steven. She'll be OK; I'm sure of it!”

“Thanks, Connie.”

“OK, Garnet,” he said, a smile starting to return to his face. “Thank you for your wise council. Let us begin the morning feast!” He hopped off of the warp pad and ran up to his bedroom, being careful to avoid eavesdropping again. With great effort, he managed to stuff his phone charger into his Cheeseburger Backpack, and then, after returning it to the crevice between the bed and the wall (where it would be out of Lion's meddling reach), he called down to Pearl in the kitchen below, “Are they done yet?”

“They should be soon; I _just_ flipped them,” she called back.

“OK, great. Turn it down to ‘warm’ and come join us.”

Slowly, everyone made their way to the table that had been set up behind the kitchen the night before. Once everyone was gathered and the food distributed (Amethyst having seized the unclaimed pancake), it was finally time for Steven to explain to the gems what they’d be doing today.

“OK, let’s begin the debriefing-” Steven began.

“Actually, Steven,” Pearl said, “this would technically be the briefing. The debrief comes after the mission.”

“Right. OK, let’s begin the briefing.” Steven stood up in his chair and placed his hands down flat on the tabletop, “As you are all aware, today is an important day. Today is Connie’s 13th birthday.” Steven shifted his gaze slowly between each of the four gems seated around him. Each of them was nodding, signifying that they had, in fact, been around Steven at some point in the last month and, as a result, were already aware of this. “Connie’s participating in today’s mission too! She’s already on her way over.”

“Oh, good! It'll be nice for her to join us again after that debacle in the Great North,” Pearl said. “She’s been doing so well in training recently.”

“Wow, you really think so? She’ll be so happy to hear that!”

“Of course, it’s amazing how much she's improved since then… _You_ , on the other hand, could use some more practice. I recently picked up a few goodies for the Prize Pouch if you want to train after today’s mission.”

“Haha, yeah, maybe… so… back to the briefing! Connie’s par-“

Mouth full of half-chewed pancake, Amethyst interrupted, “Umm, shouldn’t we, like, wait to start until she gets here?”

“No, because she helped plan the mission and write this speech. Anyway, Connie’s parents and my dad will also be joining us.” Steven paused to take a few bites of his own pancake as pandemonium erupted around the table.

“Greg! On a mission?” Amethyst asked incredulously, shaking the table with her laughter.

“Steven, you can’t honestly think it’s a good idea to take _untrained humans_ on a gem mission!” Pearl cried, limbs flailing. “It’s not safe!”

Garnet held up a hand to silence her protesting teammates, “Relax, Pearl, and hear him out. I’m sure he thought about Greg’s safety.” She turned to address Steven, “Go ahead and continue when you’re ready.”

“Fanks Gawnet,” Steven replied. He took a moment to swallow before continuing, “I’m glad you agree that it’s not safe Pearl. Connie was concerned for her parents’ safety too, and that’s why we’re acting as their bodyguards today while we celebrate her birthday at Fun World!”

Peridot quirked an eyebrow, “Wait, I thought the mission came _after_ the trip to the themed park. Your text seemed to imply-”

“Steven, you can’t be serious,” Pearl interrupted. “That’s not a real miss-” But as she turned to face Garnet, Pearl suddenly stopped speaking, silenced by Garnet's forceful glare.

“Of course I am, Pearl! Fun World is right by the beach, and it’s three times bigger than Fun Land. It’s a prime location for an aquatic gem monster attack! I was just going to go with them by myself, but we won’t be with her parents the whole time. That’s why, today, we’re operating on the buddy system! You know, for safety!”

“Hmm, interesting,” Peridot remarked. “How does this ‘Buddy System’ function?

“Great question, Peridot! I’m going to assign each of you a buddy, and you’re going to stick with them no matter what and keep them safe if there’s trouble.” He turned to address Pearl directly, “Okay?”

“I hardly think such protection will be necessary. A gem monster wouldn’t attack a noisy beach, but, uhh… if that’s… what you’ve decided?” Pearl glanced at Garnet for approval, but Garnet merely nodded meaningfully toward Steven before returning her own attention to him. “-then that’s what we’ll do-”

“Great! So, Pearl, you’ll be paired with my dad. Don’t leave his side. I’m trusting you to keep him safe!”

Pearl seemed to relax a little, “Of course, Steven. Greg will be safe with me.”

“OK, Garnet. You’ll be with Connie’s mom. Her name is ‘Priyanka.’ I know you’re not the best conversationalist, but try to get to know her. It’s _really_ important to us that you all get along. You could try asking her about her work or family, and if you get stuck, you could tell her about gem stuff. She doesn’t know much about gems, so it’d be great if you could explain some things like what gems are or about how we protect the world or about how you’re actually a fusion. Actually, maybe you could just explain fusion to her. In detail. Yeah, that’d be a great thing to talk about!”

“ _Oh_ ,” Pearl muttered not-so-quietly.

Garnet’s only reply was an enigmatic smile and a simple “Yes, sir.”

“Steven, don’t you think that maybe _you_ should, well, you _and_ Connie, should talk to her yourselves?”

“We talk to her all the time, Pearl!” Steven laughed nervously. “Now it’s Garnet’s turn.”

“But don’t you think that it’s _your_ responsibility to tell her about-”

Garnet sat up in her chair, uncrossing her arms and resting them on the table, “Enough. I’ll handle it.”

Pearl, ever persistent, continued on, undeterred by Garnet’s reproach, “Steven, I thought we settled this last week-”

“ _Pearl._ I said I’ll handle it.”

Pearl got the message this time, immediately ceasing her attempts to chastise Steven. It was obvious that Garnet wasn’t about to let her pursue it. Not today, and certainly not about this.

_Plink Plink. Plink._

In a bold attempt to get the briefing back on track, Amethyst finally broke the silence. “Yeesh, relax, guys. We’re about to go party.”

“Umm, yeah, we’re supposed to be having fun today,” Steven said without his usual enthusiasm. “Right, so, unfortunately, Connie’s dad, Doug, couldn’t make it because he has to work. Lapis also won’t be coming. Probably. That means you and Peridot will be buddies, Amethyst. Since you’re both gems, if a monster attacks, your priority is to evacuate the park and help the injured, but stick together.”

“You got it, Ste-man,” Amethyst said, punctuating the nickname with accompanying finger guns yet somehow failing to relieve the lingering tension.

“Also, Connie said to remind you to stay out of trouble. We want to make a good impression with Dr. Maheswaran. At least, better than the last one…

“OK, lastly, I will be assigned to protect Connie, and Connie will be assigned to protect me! We’re mostly going to wander around and do our own thing, but we’ll be sure to hang out with each of you guys at some point. Each group has a cellphone, so if you need to reach us, use that.

“Finally, my dad will be arriving around 8:00, and we plan to leave at 8:30. Since it’s an hour to the park, we expect to get there at 9:30. Lunch will be at 12:30 in the main pavilion. We’ve already arranged for food to be provided, and I have _The Cake_ in the fridge. Any questions?” Steven, relieved that he’d remembered the whole speech, looked between the others, waiting for questions. _I guess all that practice paid off._

Garnet smirked, “Not from me.”

“Steven, what do you want us to _do_ while we’re at the park?” Pearl asked. “Do we just participate in the human activities?”

“You can work that out with my dad when he gets here,” Steven said. At these words, Pearl's expression transitioned from confusion to an amalgam of worry and fear, and perhaps just a hint of excitement for the upcoming adventure. “Just do whatever you two think’ll be fun, Pearl! If the six of you want to hang out together all day, that’s fine too. It’s a party, so enjoy it!” Steven looked around at the other gems. “Any other questions?”

“Negative,” Peridot replied. “I think you’ve done an adequate job of addressing all of the mission parameters.”

After a brief pause, it was apparent that no one had any further questions, so Steven decided to go ahead and conclude the briefing. “OK then, you’re all dismissed, unless you want to eat some of these delicious pancakes.” Pearl’s face quickly drained of the little color it contained, as if Steven’s radiant smile had bleached it away, but she dutifully picked up her silverware and began planning her attack strategy.

“This is gonna be great! I’ve heard they have a new ride called the Vomit Comet Mk. II,” Amethyst told Peridot. “Wanna try it?”

“What happened to the first model?” she replied skeptically.

“I dunno. Probably exploded or something.”

“I’m not sure-”

“Look. That doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that the Mk. II is supposed to be _way_ cooler.”

“Cooler? How _much_ cooler?”

“I'd say at least 150%. Maybe even twice as cool.”

“That _is_ a significant increase,” Peridot conceded. “Ehm. I supposed I will have to go investigate the merits of such a claim myself.”

“Great!” Amethyst shouted, clapping her on the back. “You’re gonna love it, Peri.”

Throughout this conversation, Pearl had been focusing on her task, steeling herself in preparation. She took a moment to observe her problem, determining the optimal dimensions of a pancake piece that would minimize discomfort for both ingestion and digestion. Empowered with this new information, she mentally divided the pancake into sectors of optimal size, and armed with newfound determination and a fool-proof strategy, she slowly lowered her chosen instruments to the pancake’s surface, briefly fumbling with the unfamiliar tools. Slowly, carefully, surgically, she pressed her knife into the pancake's surface, endevoring to make the perfect incision. Then, the table shook unexpectedly as Steven roughly pushed back his chair, ruining everything. He quickly stood up again, shouting “Connie’s here!” as explanation, and he was gone before Pearl could even object.

Jumping from his chair, he glided over the table, turned, and ran past the warp pad, through the house, and out the screen door. Once outside, he barely paused before he leapt from the porch and floated gently down onto the beach below. The other gems, except Peridot who took the stairs, followed behind and landed beside him as Priyanka’s car came to a stop about twenty feet down the beach. Connie was out of the car before her mother had turned it off, running up the beach toward Steven and meeting him with an embrace midway in-between. Steven used her momentum to pull her into a small spin, and as they spun, I felt the irresistible Call of our gem drawing me together, pulling me forth into existence. Fortunately for everyone, Steven realized what was happening and was able to suppress my premature appearance. Mom _probably_ would not have reacted well to that. Not at all, actually.

Steven, his blush becoming visible as the rosy light faded, rubbed the back of his neck, “Heh. Sorry.”

“No worries, Steven,” she whispered back, ignoring Amethyst's cry of “Aww, man!” from further up the beach. With a grin, she pretended to look around to both sides for eavesdroppers before adding in an even softer voice, “It was good practice for later.”

 _“You know, the gems can still hear you…”_ he communed. Connie giggled at his playful tone.

_“No they can’t! They’re too far away.”_

_“Well, maybe they can just read your lips.”_

_“Impossible! I always make random lip movements to disguise what I’m saying!”_

_“It’s no use.”_ Steven closed his eyes and shook his head somberly. _“Pearl’s been studying your technique.”_

_“Well, they can’t hear us in here.”_

_“No, they can’t.”_ His face resumed to the goofy, gleeful expression it’d been stuck in ever since he’d sensed her approach. “Happy Birthday, Connie.”

“Thanks, Steven,” Connie said as she brushed some stray hair over her shoulder. “I'm sorry for eavesdropping earlier, but I just felt how distressed you were, so I _had_ to check in.”

“I'm glad you did.” Steven could see Priyanka approaching over Connie’s shoulder. He spoke up so she could hear too. “Good morning, Dr. Maheswaran. Are you both ready for some pancakes?”

Before Dr. Maheswaran could respond, Connie jumped in place and exclaimed “I’d love some!” She grabbed at her stomach with both hands and groaned, “I’m starving!”

 _“Then let’s go! Hold on!”_ Steven turned to the gems and said “We’ll meet you guys inside.” He then scooped her up and jumped up the hill and, from there, onto the porch, leaving the echoes of their laughter trailing behind them. When he set her back down, they were both giggling helplessly, and they had to take a few moments to collect themselves.

“Not a- not a bad start for the first ride of the day!”

“I know right? I love flying!” He took her by the hand and led her inside.

“Kind of a short ride though. Maybe Stevonnie can try it later…”

“Add it to the list! Maybe that’s what We’ll choose to do.”

Using her free hand, Connie pulled out the list that they’d compiled of things that they thought I might want to try out later. It was completely covered with ideas, including everything from cotton candy to ice skating. “I don’t think there’s enough room on here.” Connie hummed to herself while assessing the situation, but neither scratching her chin nor flipping the paper over yielded an immediate solution. There was only one thing to do, then, “Yep, we’re definitely going to need a second sheet.”

“Nah, it’ll be fine. I’m sure We’ll remember to try flying at some point.”

“Well, I guess that’s true, but- then... what’s the list for?”

They’d stopped just before the entrance to the kitchen. Steven used the empty moments to rub his thumb along the back of her hand. “I dunno. I just enjoyed making it with you.”

Connie thought back to last week when they’d started planning this operation. They’d sat in Rose’s room for hours and used the endless sea of clouds to bring their ideas to life, “Yeah. Me too.” She folded the list back up and returned it to her pocket.

“So, pancakes?”

“Pancakes!”

Releasing her hand for a moment, Steven quickly piled the pancakes onto a new plate. He also pulled out a new fork and, after a quick glance at the door, cut a piece off of one of them. He impaled it and wordlessly handed the fork to her. She accepted the fork with one hand and, with the other, recaptured his, and together, they moved to the table and finally began the long-anticipated birthday celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Obligatory fusion gif](http://misspeya.tumblr.com/post/150051694884/i-have-further-investigated-drawn-animation-and)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It was revealed that Steven's birthday is on August 15th which is a month later than I expected, so that puts Connie's birthday in November which would make this arc likely take place after 'Gem Harvest' but before 'Three Gems and a Baby'.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> TMP
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry Pearl. You really don't deserve my abuse.


	6. The Krazy Koala Catastrophe, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the previous episode of Meeting the Parents, Pearl used her frequent-customer discount to order a pancake to-go from the Diner of Regret, Connie sent an insightful text message, Peridot agitated Lapis, who decided she’d rather go brood _elsewhere_ , Amethyst was surprisingly mature, Steven gave the mission briefing, Garnet lost her cool, and the Maheswarans finally arrived at the temple.
> 
> On today's episode, Steven and Connie go on a covert mission, Priyanka samples the Universe family’s tea collection, Peridot gives an impromptu lecture on the merits of the scientific method, Connie strikes again, Garnet is Best Mom, Peridot gets the joke, Pearl and Garnet explain fusion, Amethyst betrays Steven, Connie provides emotional support, and Steven confronts his own mortality.

Steven and Connie had almost finished the first round of pancakes by the time that Dr. Maheswaran and the remaining Crystal Gems finally made their way in from the beach. They had to stand on their chairs to see over the counter, but even from that angle, it quickly became obvious that something wasn’t right. While the Gems all seemed rather pleased with themselves, sans Garnet who bore her typical taciturn expression, Priyanka looked deeply troubled. Connie had seen that expression before, mostly after her mother returned from work after an especially long day or a particularly grim prognosis. The fact she wore it now wasn’t a good sign.

“Do you think we worried her? You know, with the whole flying thing?”

“I dunno.”

“Can’t you tell?”

“Eh, sometimes. Maybe if I get closer, actually talk to her.” They briefly shared a look of acknowledgement, nodding simultaneously, before going to investigate.

“Hey guys!” Steven shouted as he jumped down, immediately rushing to join everyone by the front door. Connie took a moment to push in her chair before following. “The pancakes are already on the table if you… want some.”

As Steven addressed the doctor, her frown deepened further, revealing a mixture of confusion, concern, and something a little less concrete. Sympathy? Pity? Now concerned himself, he couldn’t help but wonder what they’d been talking about outside.

“Good morning, Steven. Thanks for having us over, and yes, I _would_ like a pancake,” she said. Attempting a weak smile, she raised up her left hand, revealing an unnecessarily-large bottle of amber liquid, “I even brought some organic syrup! It’s much healthier than most of the name-brand alternatives. We have several extra at home, so feel free to keep it.”

Steven shifted awkwardly in place as he, reluctantly, took possession, “Oh, uhh, that’s great! I can’t wait to try it.” “Connie, is this the-?”

“Yep.”

“No, it can't be!” He returned his attention to the syrup and, to his horror, discovered the telltale signs: he noticed how the thin liquid, agitated by his trembling hands, sloshed around like water, he noticed the poor, pale imitation of an appetizing, amber hue, and he certainly noticed the green particulates that swirled about erratically, dancing amidst the turbulence. With mounting dread, he took in a deep breath to bolster his resolve.

Flipping it over, the label confirmed that this bottle contained none-other than “Krazy Koala’s™ Old-fashioned, Eucalyptus Syrup (Now with reduced sugar!).” A vile concoction wrought of man’s inquisitive folly, the Krazy Koala brand of eucalyptus syrup was a profane attempt to corrupt the very sanctity of breakfast. He thought he’d known true fear before, but only now did he realize that being lost in the vacuum of space really wasn’t that bad, all things considered, for in his hands, he held a true abomination.

Steven sighed. What a disaster. If even half of what he’d heard about this syrup was true, breakfast would be completely unsalvageable. They needed a containment plan, and fast.

Connie turned to greet the gems, buying time through absurdly exaggerated, drawn out waves. “Good morning Pearl…” she said as slowly as she could get away with.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” “… Gar-net, ” “I’m sorry Steven; I tried to stop her,” “… Am-eh-thys-t,” “But you know how she is.” “… Pear-idot.”

“OK. Obviously, we can’t use this syrup.”

“No, of course not.” “I. Hope. You. Are. Hav-ing…”

“But, I can’t refuse such a hospitable gift!”

“… a plea-sant… morn-ing.” “Could you ‘lose it’ somewhere?”

Steven _nonchalantly_ turned his head back toward the living room, quickly scanning for a place to dispose of the bottle.  “No! Pearl and I cleaned up last night!”

Pearl, baffled by her pupil's behavior, responded in kind, “Oh, uhh, thank you. Con-nie?”

“Uhh! What about between the couch cushions?”

“Have you **seen** this thing? It won’t fit!”

“Our morning has indeed been most… pleasant,” Pearl said.

“What if I just drank it!?”

“No! Steven! There has to be another way!”

“… Are you having a, uhh, _pleasant_ birthday?”

“We’re running out of time!”

“I can’t let you make that sacrifice!”

Pearl tried to get Connie’s attention by tapping her on the shoulder gently, “Connie?”

Roused from her intense focus, Connie jumped as if shocked by the delicate touch of her mentor, “Sorry, what was that, Pearl?”

“Wait! I’ve got an idea!”

Pearl, concerned, bent down to her level, “Are you OK? You look… _upset_. Did I violate one of your human birthday traditions?”

“Keep them distracted for a minute.”

“Copy that, Bobcat.” “Uhh, no, ma’am. I’m fine. I, uhh…” Connie bit her lip, trying desperately to come up with an excuse, _any_ excuse, to draw attention away from Steven. “I just realized how thirsty I am! These pancakes really dry out the throat. Haha, ha. Does anyone else want something to drink?”

“That’s a great idea, Connie!” Steven shouted out loud, only realizing his mistake when everyone turned their attention on him, despite Connie's attempet at a diversion. “I mean, you should all drink some water! Yeah… We’re going to be outside all day, so you’re going to need to stay hydrated.”

“Steven, don’t be ridiculous,” Pearl scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You know that our physical forms don’t require _hydration_.”

Garnet, on the other hand, was already heading toward the kitchen. Pearl decided to chase after her, but Peridot and Amethyst remained by the door. Amethyst leaned against it with her arms crossed while Peridot stood at attention, straining a smile that must've already hurt.

Peridot leaned over slightly, attempting to whisper to Amethyst discretely, but her nasally voice always carries much further than she’s aware, “What’s going on?”

Amethyst shrugged, “Eh, dunno.”

“Should we… follow them?”

“Nah.” And that seemed to be enough for Peridot because she promptly resumed her previous pose, her too-wide smile having never wavered.

“What about you, mom?” Connie asked her bewildered mother. “Don’t you want something to drink?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind some more tea,” she admitted.

“Great! Let me show you where the cups are.” Connie took her mother’s hand and started dragging her toward the kitchen, and as soon as her back was turned, Steven made a break for the folding table that had been erected in the Temple foyer, staying close to the counter to keep out of sight.

“ _Connie!_ Hold on!”

While Connie distracted her mother in the kitchen (“Let’s see; they have… spiced mango chamomile… Delightfully Durian chai tea… plain, vanilla green tea? Oh, vanilla _flavored!_  ”), Steven crept across the house, quickly set the toxic syrup down on the table, put a fresh pancake on each of his and Connie’s plates, covered them in delicious, tried-and-true maple syrup, and then stealthily returned to his spot by the front door. “Falcon this is Bobcat. You’re clear for extraction. Operation ‘Save the Pancakes’ is a success. I repeat: Operation ‘Save the Pancakes’ is a success, over.”

“Roger that, Bobcat. Falcon extracting now. Over and out.”

Upon his return to the foyer, Steven was immediately confronted by Amethyst, “Sooo, what was _that_ all about?”

Steven leaned forward, whispering, “Promise not to tell?”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Connie’s mom likes this weird eucalyptus syrup that you can only find online. It’s really, really, _really_ gross.”

“Pfft, it can’t be that bad.”

“Yes it can!” Steven cried, losing control over his volume. He glanced nervously toward the kitchen, but fortunately, Connie was still keeping her mother distracted. “I have memories from Stevonnie… It’s…” Unable to finish his thought, Steven shivered at the shared memory.

Peridot raised an eyebrow, “What’s a ‘Stev-on-knee?’ or a ‘euca-lip-tuss?’ ”

Steven decided it be best to save the former question for another time, lest Peridot shout the answer across the house, “Umm, I’ll explain Stevonnie later, but a eucalyptus is a type of tree. It’s got this sap that they can make into syrup.”

“Ooooh! So _that's_ what they're for.”

“Umm, what?”

“OK… but if this ‘syrup’ is so distasteful, why apply it to your pancake at all?”

“Not all syrup is bad; the kind I normally use is great! I never eat pancakes without it.”

“Pfft, that doesn’t make _any_ sense. How could one type of syrup be ‘gross’ while the other is _necessary_ for the proper consumption of a ‘pancake?’ ” she challenged, making liberal use of air quotes. “If they both come from trees, shouldn’t they be the same?”

“I- I don’t know _why_ it’s gross! It just is.”

Peridot rolled her eyes, “There has to be a _reason_ , Steven. _All_ observable phenomena have a rational explanation, and all such explanations can be discovered by applying a framework of logical principles to a sufficiently large body of relevant data.” 

Amethyst snickered, giving Steven a look that clearly said, "You've done it now."

Peridot violently raised her hand, pointing toward the ceiling, “For example …”

Meanwhile, after receiving the all-clear from Steven, Connie put her exit strategy into motion, “Hmm, I’m just going to go with the Dragon’s Breath curry-extract ginseng tea. What about you, mom?”

Priyanka set the box containing the “bold” tea collection back on the counter, “Like I’ve been saying, I’ll just use the Earl Grey I keep in my purse.”

“But where’s your sense of adventure? Look at all these exciting flavors! Like- like Pungent Pomegranate jasmine tea!”

“Connie, I-” She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “How about I try that mango chamomile?”

“That one’s great! One of my favorites. I think you’ll really like it,” Connie said, smiling up at her mother. “Now we just need some hot water…”

Pearl placed the kettle on the stove top. “Already taken care of,” she said, steping aside for Garnet to take over. “I took the liberty of filling the kettle while you were both picking out your teas.”

Cracking her knuckles, Garnet stepped forward, picked up the kettle, and then immediately set it back down screaching hot, “Water’s boiled.”

“Thanks Garnet,” Connie said excitedly. She filled the three mugs and started steeping the tea. Then, she handed her mother the spiced mango mug and returned to the front door with the other two.

“Radical Raspberry?” Steven asked as he accepted the mug from her, relieved to have a reprieve from Peridot’s lecture on causality.

“What else?”

“Thanks Connie!” As soon as it was in his hands, he immediately took a sip of the scalding water. “Ahh, hot hot hot hot hot!”

Connie couldn’t help smiling despite herself. She really… _admired_ how Steven was always so eager, so earnest. It was really cu- _endearing_ : it was really quite endearing. “Careful Steven, it’s still seething _and_ seeping,” she warned, giggling, but when he didn’t join her, she quickly stopped. “Are you OK?”

“I’ll be thine, Cah-neh,” Steven mumbled past his burnt tongue, “I half healing thpit!”

“True, but how do you apply it to your own mouth?” Connie teased.

Unable to ignore such an easy setup, Amethyst interjected herself into the conversation, “I’m sure you two could figure it out if you _put your heads together_.” She illustrated her meaning through various gestures and facial expressions, chortling louder and louder as Steven and Connie became increasingly uncomfortable.

Fortunately, Peridot ended up interrupting Amethyst’s pantomimes before the two could die of embarrassment, “I don’t get it.”

Blushing profusely, Steven attempted an explanation, “She’s uhh… thuggesting that we thould… umm…

“Kiss,” Connie curtly finished, shyly observing Steven’s reaction. She took the sudden appearance of his touch upon her hand as a positive sign.

“Well, yes. Obviously,” Peridot replied. “But how does that facilitate the transfer and application of the curative fluid?”

Steven and Connie glanced at each other through the corner of their eyes. Reaching the same conclusion, they simultaneously said “Nope” and then quickly retreated to the table, Amethyst’s cackling following close behind.

“Wait! What’d I say?” Peridot called after them.

Freshly emboldened, Connie decided that now would be a good opportunity to finally address the Incident from last week. She was _certain_ she knew how Steven felt about it (fusion tends to make such feelings blatantly obvious), but like Daddyverse always said, it’s important to talk about these kinds of things.  “It wasn’t so bad, though. Right?”

“Huh?”

“You **know** : ‘Putting our heads together.’ ”

“Ooooh, **that**.”

“Soooo? What’d you think?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

That was _not_ the answer she’d been expecting. “Huh!?”

“I’m sorry, Connie, I just can’t decide…”

“That’s- uhh, that’s OK, Steven. We don’t-”

“… whether fusion or kissing is the best thing ever!”

** “Steven!” **

“What? They’re both so great!”

“True, they **are** pretty great,” she thought back, giggling.  “You know, you had me worried there for a second. I thought I’d- stolen your innocence or something!”

“Hehehe. Sorry.”

“...But I’m- I’m glad you enjoyed it too.”

Instead of replying, Steven flashed her a mischievous grin then ran forward and pulled out her chair. Upon his return, he took her hand, graciously led her back to the table, and with an exaggerated bow, motioned for the still-blushing maiden to take her seat.

“Why thank you, mister knight,” she snickered. “That was most courteous.”

“My pleasure, miss knight.” With another deep bow, he gently kissed the back of her hand.

“ _Such_ a gentleman,” she teased.

After a few moments, she tried to pull her hand back, but Steven kept it firmly pressed against his lips. She knew he’d let go if she insisted, but it was definitely more fun to play along.

“Would the gentleman kindly return my hand?” she asked, receiving no response save for a few emancipated giggles. “You know, you can’t keep this up forever,” Connie reasoned. “If my mother sees this, you’ll have to explain your _impeccable_ manners.”

“But I’m trying to heal my tongue!”

“How- oh, no, Steven wait!” But it was too late. Steven had already begun his merciless, tongue-based tickle attack. She tried to object, but the words were completely blocked by her own hysterical laughter. “Steven, stop! That is **so** unsanitary!”

Steven finally relinquished her hand and took his own seat, “But it worked!”

“R- Really?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Without looking away, she picked up a napkin and started using it to clean her hand, “You healed it?”

“Nope,” Steven said with a sly grin, “buuuuut I did make you laugh!”

Eyes wide, mouth agape, heart melted, she vaguely realized that _that_ had been the last straw. She’d held out for almost ten minutes now, which in her own opinion was no modest accomplishment, but how could she hope to defend against such brazen sweetness?

And so what if her mother saw? So what if she ended up grounded for a week or two? Doubts like those – that only delayed the inevitable – wouldn’t be enough to stop her this time. Without a second thought, or even a first, she struck with all the speed and accuracy afforded by her sword training, leaving behind a pair of faint, lip-shaped, mocha-colored outlines on the cheek where her blow connected.

She looked back up from her shoes a moment later, searching his expression. It was briefly clouded by surprise, but that soon passed, revealing the starry-eyed joy and wonder that she anticipated and adored.

“Hehehehe. I guess I owe you two now.”

“Oh, at least.”

“Wait! Did the one on your hand count?”

“Hmmmm… Nope.”

“Oh, what a shame! How will I ever catch up?” he lamented rhetorically, already leaning forward.

“I don’t know, but you’d better start soon, or you might fall further behind!”

“I could start... right now?”

“That sounds-” She heard incoming footsteps. “Wait! Is that my mom?”

Steven leaned to the side so he could see the front door from around the counter and sighed. “Yes…”

“Really!?”

“Yeah? I’m kinda surprised it took her so long, actually. I thought-”

“Steven, quick! You need to wipe that mark off of your face!” She sent along a mental image of the offending blemish so there wouldn’t be any misunderstanding.

“Aww, really? Do I have to?”

“Yes!!” She couldn't believe that a mere minute ago the risk had seemed OK. What had she been thinking? 

“But I like it, and I worked so hard to get it…”

“You can have another one later. I promise.”

“Really? That's great! But wait, wouldn’t that just put me further behind?”

“Steven, focus! If my mom sees it, I’m going to be grounded until the end of time!”

He thought she was being a bit dramatic; her mom wouldn't ground her daughter on her birthday simply for kissing her… best friend on the cheek. Would she? In any case, it didn’t matter because upon seeing her distress he began his attack upon the afflicted area without another moment’s hesitation.

His attempts were, at best, completely ineffective and really only spread the problem across his face. Knowing that they only had a few more seconds, Connie made the bold decision to take matters into her own hands. “Here, let me.” Gently pushing aside his hands, she used the napkin, which was already, to say the least, sufficiently moistened, to quickly dispose of the evidence.

She checked her handiwork and, finding it satisfactory, swiveled in her chair, assuming what she thought was an inconspicuous position: hands folded in her lap, back straightened, napkin returned to the table, and most importantly, not looking at Steven, who had been too distracted to remember to put his arms down.

Only a moment later, a voice came from around the corner – “Careful. Floor’s wet.” – followed quickly by its owner. Garnet’s jug of tea made a hefty _thunk_ as she set it down. “I hope you two have been behaving yourselves,” she said quietly. Lowering her visor, she gave them a knowing wink, indicating that she knew _exactly_ how they’d been behaving, a conclusion further supported by her approving smile.

Slowly, the rest of the group gathered around the table in an uncomfortable silence. Stepping carefully to avoid the puddles, Priyanka was the next person to approach the circular table, and she took the seat between Connie and Garnet. Pearl retook her spot next to Steven, and Amethyst sat beside her. Peridot, freshly dried and pointy-haired, was the last to arrive and left the final empty chair between Garnet and herself.

While only the six gems were supposed to eat breakfast at the table that morning, they’d set out eight seats anyway in an attempt to force the eight adults to talk amongst themselves before leaving for the park. But now that Dad-heswaran and Lapis weren’t coming, there were enough seats at the table for everyone, so Steven and Connie no longer had an excuse to go upstairs and watch TV. They’d need to find another way to force their parents alone together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg buys all of Steven’s groceries, so what types of tea would Greg buy? Obviously, the best kinds.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading,
> 
> TMP


	7. The Krazy Koala Catastrophe, pt. 2

“Wow, Garnet! That’s a lot of tea,” Connie observed, interrupting the silence that had settled around the table. Steven hadn’t realized at first, but now that Connie had mentioned it, he noticed that, while each of the gems had brought a mug of tea from the kitchen, Garnet’s gallon-sized tankard was far larger than any of the others.

Garnet shrugged and glanced down at her mug, “Eh. Not really.”

“Yeah, Connie. It’s just fusion-sized!” Steven exclaimed, earning a few, scatted chuckles from around the table.

“Hmhmhm. I _suppose_ you could say that.”

Seizing the opportunity to break the ice, Connie quickly followed up with, “So, what flavor did you get?”

Garnet noiselessly set her drink back down, “All of them.”

“R-really?” She reexamined Garnet’s mug, and sure enough, there were around a dozen unique tea-tags dangling off the side.

“I couldn’t decide on just one.  I asked Priyanka for help…” She adjusted her glasses. “But it took a while,” she added alongside another wink. Connie and Steven both broke out in wide, grateful grins.

“So, you could say that it’s a… fusion tea?” Steven asked slyly.

Unfortunately, none of the others can compete with Steven’s zeal for puns, so despite his excellent delivery, the joke did not receive the credit it clearly deserved. Amethyst, not a fan of repeats, groaned and booed, Pearl and Garnet both responded with unenthusiastic half-chuckles that were probably more closely related to some species of coughs, Connie cast a sidelong, appreciative glance at her Goofball but failed to muster a laugh, Priyanka just sat in confusion, unaware that Steven had even been attempting a joke, and wondered why Amethyst disliked fusion tea so _loudly_ , and then, there was Peridot’s reaction.

Scratching her chin, she paused for a moment in thought before spontaneously erupting in laughter, “Neyahahahaha! I get the joke! It’s _funny_ because the beverage is a fusion of different flavors in a single moisture containment unit just like how _Garnet’s_ a fusion of different gems in a single body!”

Comprehension and surprise fought for prominence over Priyanka’s features. “You’re a fusion?” she asked quietly, barely audible amongst Amethyst’s snickering. “Like, uhh, Alexandria? From that night at the Crab Shack?”

Steven and Connie glanced at each other nervously. They still weren’t sure how Priyanka would react to fusion, especially after the incidents at the Crab Shack and the hospital. That’s why this conversation had been scheduled for later that afternoon, after Connie’s parents had some time to get to know Garnet as an individual. Only then, they had decided, would it be a good idea to reveal that she was also a relationship.

It was obviously too late for that, but maybe talking about it now would work out just as well, if not better! They could give mom the basics, and that would allow her some time to think about it so that she could ask follow-up questions later, preferably when she was alone with Garnet at the park. Plus, they’d be here to translate or change topics if things got out of hand. At least, that’s what Connie tried to convey with her nod. Steven’s was mostly for reassurance, but it also tried to show his support for open, honest communication as well as his regret over his lack of self-control when it comes to quality puns.

Garnet placed her hands on the table, palms up. “Yes and no. A fusion is the physical manifestation of a relationship, and I am the embodiment of the love shared between Sapphire and Ruby,” she said, raising the respective hands. “But like relationships, every fusion is different. Some, like me, are stable while others, like Alexandrite, fall apart easily. As you saw,” she added with a smirk.

“Heh. No kidding,” Priyanka snickered (perhaps a little more than appropriate, considering the subject matter). “Still, Alexandrite was at least 30 feet tall, and she had two mouths and six arms?” She shook her head. “It’s hard to believe gems can look so different! Humans don’t have nearly that much variation. In fact, in terms of DNA, humans are about 99.5% identical.”

“Our bodies are illusionary constructs projected by our gems,” Pearl explained. “As such, we can choose to appear however we wish.”

Priyanka shook her head as if she’d misheard, “ _However_ you want?”

“Well, with respect to energy constraints of course,” Pearl amended, waving her hand dismissively. “Anyway, when the gems in a fusion aren’t perfectly compatible, the fusion’s self-image is contested. In other words, the dissimilarities between the fused gems distort their combined physical form. The more gems, the more those dissimilarities are magnified.”

Sensing an interruption, Pearl held up a delicate finger and continued on, “Simple disagreements, as you saw, will also cause distortions and, if unresolved, may destabilize the fusion entirely. As a result, four-gem fusions like Alexandrite are very hard to hold together, even after thousands of years of friendship and practice.”

“So, essentially, all four of you need to be in agreement all the time for your fusion to work? I can certainly see how that would be difficult…”

“It _is_ certainly more difficult when four gems fuse, but even stable two-gem fusions, like Garnet, are rare.”

Priyanka leaned forward in her chair, showing the eager curiosity that had made medicine such a logical career path, the same curiosity Connie had inherited so acutely, “You keep referring to ‘stable fusions.’ What exactly do you mean by that?”

Garnet motioned that she would answer this one but took a moment to consider her response, “Hmmmm. A stable fusion is a… commitment.” She phased away her visor, revealing her third eye to a startled Priyanka. “No fusion’s perfect, not even me, because no relationship’s perfect. They take a lot of time to develop; they take a lot of work to maintain. That’s why it’s so hard for gems to stay fused, and it’s also why, in all the universe, there have only ever been a handful of us,” she explained, giving the briefest of tender glances in our direction before resummoning her shades, “but with enough flexibility, trust, and patience, two people can learn to love each other, despite their flaws. Eventually, their love can become strong enough to hold them together, no matter what. They become something new, something much greater than either could be on their own. That dedication – to themselves, to each other, in all things – that’s what it means to be stable.”

Priyanka hummed in affirmation, “So, umm, how long have you two been… together, if I may ask.”

“ _I_ have existed for nearly 6000 years,” Garnet replied, smiling patiently.

“Oh, uhh, sorry. Excuse me,” Priyanka said, abashed, “but w-wow! Congratulations! I can’t even imagine. Six thousand years…”

“But enough about that. It's time for pancakes,” she proclaimed, taking the serving plate for herself.

Steven sat back in his chair and slapped himself in the forehead, “Oh my gosh! Where _are_ my manners? Dr. Maheswaran, would you care for one of these pearlfect pancakes?”

Garnet held the plate aloft for several moments, humming quietly. After a silent gasp, she eagerly took a second pancake and held the rest out for Priyanka.

“Oh, yes, _please_ ,” the doctor replied, serving herself, “I’m surprisingly hungry.”

Garnet then passed the final pancake across the table to Peridot who promptly handed the plate to Amethyst, who, in turn, accepted it with a grateful, “Alright! Thanks, Peri!”

Steven sighed in relief, confident in the success of his scheme as the pancake neared its certain demise, for in his experience, no food had ever fallen into Amethyst’s hands and survived the encounter.

Amethyst brought the plate to her mouth, as if to devour it whole, before slowly placing it back down on the table, “Hold up. Steven, do _you_ want the last one?”

Steven, Connie, and Pearl all scrutinized Amethyst quizzically, unsure why she’d be willing to yield the last pancake. “No, thanks, Amethyst,” Steven replied skeptically. “I’m all good on pancakes for now.”

Amethyst leaned forward, grinning wickedly, “But didn’t you want to try out the new syrup?”

Steven stared at her in a silent, ineffectual plea for mercy. “Oh, umm, yeah, of course I did- Do!” he corrected. “But- uhh, I already have this one! And I ate one before you guys got back, and- uh, and two pancakes is _definitely_ enough, so umm, you can just have that one, and I’ll try it… some other time!”

“Well, what if I ate yours? Then you could have the fresh one.”

Pearl clasped her hands together in front of her chest, “Oh, wow, Amethyst! That's so thoughtful!”

“Eh, what can I say?” Amethyst shrugged and looked away in a show of false modesty. “So Steven, wanna trade?”

Connie crossed her arms and glared at Amethyst menacingly, and Steven, unsure how to answer tactfully, started to sweat, “Umm, wellllll…”

“You _don’t_ want that pancake, Amethyst,” Connie asserted. “It’s been sitting out for a while. It’s probably _really soggy_.”

The frequency Steven's nodding almost matched his desperation, “Yeah! It’s probably gross by now.”

“Are you kidding?” Amethyst replied, and before anyone could stop her, she extended her arms with shapeshifting and swapped the serving plate with Steven’s. “That’s when it tastes the best!”

Steven crossed his arms, “Hey! _Amethyst!_ ”

“What? You said it was gross! Do you _want_ the gross pancake?”

“Oops. Sorry.”

“‘s not **your** fault.” Steven sighed in defeat. Looking elsewhere for salvation, he entreated the largest gem for aid, “Garnet?”

Garnet’s folded hands bore the weight of her chin as she stared into her tea, rendering Steven’s puppy dog eyes impotent, “Your fate; your choice.”

“What- what does that even mean?!”

“I have no idea, but, regardless, you don’t have to do this, Steven.”

“Umm, I kinda do. Unless you have an idea?”

“Hmm. Do you think Lion would eat it?”

“Maybe? But-”

“Yeah, never mind…” Amethyst held her plundered pancake just out of reach, waving it around tantalizingly. “We could split it!”

“No way! Not on your birthday.”

“Aww, Steven, I don’t-”

“Nope, not happening!”

“OK. But the offer still stands, in case you change your mind after tasting it…"

Steven eyed the stolen pancake and, with a heavy heart, said his goodbyes, “OK, Amethyst. You can have the soggy one. Thanks for trading with me…”

Amethyst grinned victoriously. “Sweet!” she cheered, and the pancake was gone before the echoes of her triumphant shout faded, taking Steven’s last hope along with it.

Priyanka, who had been preoccupied partitioning her own pancake, looked up in horror as Amethyst crunched down on the ceramic plate. Shortly after Amethyst had finished chewing, she turned to Steven, giving him a strange, searching look. Her contemplative gaze, while enigmatic and guarded, was laced with concern and worry.

Peridot, on the other hand, leaned over her own plate, examining it closely. Picking it up, the other scientist observed it with one-eyed fascination, as if noticing it for the first time, “So these ‘plates’ are also edible? How convenient.”

Steven shook his head slowly, “No…”

“… They’re not,” Connie finished.

Peridot carlessly set the plate back down. “Oh, _my mistake!_ I just thought they _might_ be edible because, ya know, Amethyst _ate it_ , but I forgot that everything is backwards on this lousy planet!” She crossed her arms and sank into her chair with a string of irritated, incoherent mumbling.

Amethyst’s amused chuckling sprayed the few surviving ceramic shards across the table. She smacked her lips smugly and, in her silliest, stuffiest voice, attempted to justify the culinary paring. “The crrrrunchy texture provides a rrrrich counterpoint to the soft pancake body,” she explained, rolling her “R’s” magnificently.

Pearl raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really? And here I thought you just liked breaking plates.” She almost sounded proud.

Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck, blushing slightly, “Eh, li’l of ‘A,’ li’l of ‘P.’ ”

Steven looked down at the syrup beside him and sighed, realizing that his time had come. Before he could lose his nerve, he picked up the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and, holding his breath to avoid the smell, removed the seal. Replacing the cap proved to be more difficult than expected, as the tiny object was difficult to maneuver with trembling hands, but once finished, he opened the bottle and made to pour it all over the top of his pancake. But he couldn’t bear to watch it drown, so before he started, he looked away squeamishly.

“Wait, Steven,” Priyanka interrupted, “you may want to try just a little at first. It’s potent and a bit of an acquired taste.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Why don’t you just cut off a small piece and try it out on that?”

Steven tried not to sound too relieved, “That sounds like a good idea!” He partitioned his pancake into eight sectors, and he separated the runt from the rest, balancing them in a single stack on the edge of the plate furthest from the sacrifice. He took a moment to give it a silent apology and, biting his tongue in concentration, cautiously distributed the syrup. Most humans would struggle to pour a steady stream out of the clunky, half-gallon container, but Steven didn’t even notice the excessive weight as he dispensed the syrup equally across the pancake’s surface.

He watched in revulsion-fueled fascination as it splattered on contact, quickly running off the sides to pool in the depressed edges of the plate. After only a few seconds, the last traces of the syrup dribbled away, leaving behind a substance that was slightly damp and covered in a green residue but was otherwise visibly indistinguishable from what it had been before.

Steven eyed the corrupted pancake distrustfully, but, nevertheless, he cut off a section with disturbing ease, impaled it with some difficulty, and brought the unstable mass in front of his mouth, where it remained for several seconds.  

Connie noticed Steven’s hesitation and, as subtlety as possible, took ahold of his forearm. She followed it down until her fingers found his and gave them a soothing squeeze. Mirroring Steven’s earlier gesture, she rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand, wordlessly reiterating that he didn’t have to go through with this. Their chairs were only a few inches apart, so there was little risk of being caught, but the illicit contact was thrilling, nonetheless, and her courage bolstered Steven’s own, inspiring him to action. He cast a glance at her from the corner of his eye, and with renewed determination, gulped down that… _abomination_.

It was unequivocally the grossest thing any of us has ever eaten, and there’s some serious competition for that title: there’s Guacola, Ma-heswaran’s meatloaf, the various alien “delicacies” we’ve had to endure over the last year (although, to be fair, I’ve cheated a few times by shapeshifting my taste buds away), the mystery meat from the middle-school cafeteria, Amethyst’s pasta experiments, etc.

The first thing Steven noticed was the texture. He’d been expecting the light firmness a fluffy, if slightly damp, pancake typically provides, but something about how the syrup reacts with the dough had robbed it of its structure. The syrup had seeped into the pancake and coagulated amongst the air pockets scattered throughout, transforming it into a formless, mushy paste with a consistency similar to gelatin. Indeed, when he took the first bite, the “pancake” had _still_ been jiggling from the perturbation introduced when Steven cut into it.

The next shock came from the actual taste of the pancake. It felt like he’d started munching on an actual eucalyptus leaf, and he essentially had because, as it turns out, those green particles weren’t just for texture. He decided right then that koalas had to be far, _far_ lazier than sloths if they couldn’t bother to find something better to eat, something that was actually _edible_. The leaves were repulsive enough by themselves, but the artificial sugar added a sickening, spurious sweetness, enhancing the potent eucalyptus flavoring. The combination was completely overpowering, and the only thing keeping the pancake down was Steven’s stubborn refusal to let Connie down.

(Hold on, Stevonnie. I know this is your journal and all that, but I want add something here. For closure.) I’ve long since come to terms with all the violence we’ve witnessed, all the war and death, the metaphorical blood on our collective hands, but to this day, that moment still haunts me, and that’s all I have to say about Krazy Koala eucalyptus syrup.

(Oh, come on. It wasn’t _that_ bad.)

(I can still taste it, Connie!)

Steven’s definitely being a bit dramatic (although maybe not by much), but I’m going to move on because the people on this planet don’t know I’m a fusion, and for diplomatic reasons, it’s probably better that they don’t find out. But first, I need to go brush my teeth…

Anyway, Steven somehow managed to swallow the mush, and it was quickly followed by the entirety of his mug of Radical Raspberry tea. Still quite hot, it scalded his throat a little, but that was well worth mitigating the virulent, bitter aftertaste. Emerging from beneath his cup, Steven gasped for air, “I don’t-” For several seconds, he coughed. “I don’t think that’s my thing.”

Priyanka shrugged, “That’s fine, Steven. It’s not for everyone.” She gave him a genuine smile, “But I appreciate that you tried it.”

In spite of everything, Steven found himself returning her smile, “I need some more tea. Be right back.”

As he got up, Connie followed suit, “Me too. May I please be excused, ma’am?”

“Of course, Connie,” she replied.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Connie wasted no time in setting her mug down before pulling Steven into a hug. “Are you OK?” she whispered urgently.

Steven set his own mug down and returned the embrace. “I will be,” came his slow reply.

Connie relaxed her grip on him slightly. “Good, I’m glad, but you _know_ you didn’t have to do that.”

“No, I didn’t, but…” He paused in thought. “I thought a bit about what Garnet said.”

“The cryptic thing?”

“Yeah, that. Last week and again today. About fate and choice.” He paused again.

“M’hm,” Connie prompted, prodding him with her forehead.

“It’s just. All that planning we did was about getting her to understand Us…”

“Right…”

“But if what Garnet said is true, and our fate is our choice, then her fate is her choice, and we can’t control that.”

“True, but we’re not trying to _control_ her, Steven.”

“I know; it just made me think. If we want her to understand Us, shouldn’t we also try to understand her?”

Connie giggled at that, “By sampling her favorite breakfast condiment?”

Steven prodded her back, “Hey, we have to start somewhere!”

“I guess… but hopefully, next time, it won’t put you in culinary-based peril!”

Steven laughed as he stepped away to refill their mugs, “I haven’t been in that much food-related danger since the Frybo incident.”

“Frybo?”

“I’ll tell you about it on the way to the park.”

Connie’s grin widened. She always loved hearing about Steven’s magical misadventures. One of the downsides of being me all the time is that we don’t have any cool stories to tell each other, not that I’m lonely or anything, but it’d be nice to have some not-me us time. I can’t exactly show it, but this war is exhausting, even for me. Maybe I can affoard some time off if we manage to find a planet that doesn’t scream “mortal peril.” Homeworld has to be running out of Glass assassins by now, surely.

“I can’t wait!”

“Ooh, and then I’ll tell you about the _other_ breakfast that tried to kill me!”

“Even better!”

After they restocked their respective teas, they returned to their seats hand-in-hand, oblivious to the danger that might entail, but if Priyanka saw, she didn’t say anything.

Polite conversation resumed for about ten minutes as everyone dug into their breakfast. Pearl had been brave enough to try out the eucalyptus syrup, and she somehow managed to enjoy it (“You know, this is actually not that bad!”). Peridot, at Steven’s behest, stopped when she’d finished half of her pancake (“Don’t overexert yourself again, Peridot!”), but Amethyst was delighted to dispose of the rest, along with the spent teabags. Connie’s pancake was too soggy to eat, so they split the unsullied remainder of Steven’s pancake after he forced Amethyst to surrender her original, immaculate plate. Garnet judiciously chose to use the standard maple syrup and ended up finishing both of her pancakes along with most of her tea.

Eventually, Priyanka finished her own pancake and excused herself to the bathroom, giving Steven and Connie the perfect opportunity to make their escape, so, after congratulating the gems on a successful start to the mission, Steven tasked them to continue hanging out with Priyanka, and he and Connie made their way to the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that eucalyptus oil is actually toxic to humans (oops), even in small concentrations (1-50 mL), so I wouldn’t recommend trying to ingest it.
> 
> Peridot has been practicing her shapeshifting (alongside her other gem powers) over the last couple of months. That’s why she decided to eat – to practice. She only ate half of the pancake because of what happened the last time she overexerted herself. 
> 
> At the end of the chapter, Steven and Connie weren't unaware that they were holding hands. Rather, they were too aware of that fact, to the point that they weren't thinking about anything else.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> TMP


	8. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having survived breakfast, Steven and Connie play hide and seek, bond over a mutual fondness for raspberries, and conduct a very serious, very important gem-power experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story originated as a future-fic that explored the implications of some of Steven's incredibly busted super-powers. That influence will still be present in this work but will be much less significant. This chapter starts to introduce some of these ideas.
> 
> On a related note, there are three footnotes in this chapter that go into more detail than Stevonnie can provide about some aspects of the story. However, there are slight spoilers for this chapter at the end of it, so be careful.

Connie stopped unexpectedly at the foot of the stairs, tugging Steven to a sudden stop as well. He turned around to see what was wrong, communicating his concern through bright and gentle eyes. The dazzling display was too much for her, and she self-consciously adjusted her hair in an attempt to distract herself from the butterfly uprising taking place in her stomach, “Umm, you go ahead. I’ll be right up.”

Steven nodded and, under the promise of a prompt reunion, slowly let her fingers slip away, “OK. Good luck!”

Connie watched him bound up the stairs, then sat down on the couch to wait, but she wouldn’t wait long, as Priyanka emerged from the bathroom only a minute later, deep in thought. Standing up, Connie called out to her, “Mom?”

Startled, Priyanka looked around then changed course, joining her daughter in the living room, “Yes, Connie?”

“We’re- Steven and I are going to go upstairs and watch TV.”

Priyanka didn’t seem surprised, “OK, you two have fun.”

Recalling what Steven had said in the kitchen, Connie suddenly felt compelled to invite her along, “You can join us if you want…” There’ll be time for them to talk in the car, anyway, she reasoned.

“Thanks, Connie, but maybe later. I want to talk with Steven’s guardians for a bit.”

Connie frowned at the too-familiar five-word-phrase, unexpectedly disappointed. “You can just call them ‘The Gems,’ ” Connie corrected for what must have been the fiftieth time.

But despite her repeated insistence, her mother remained unconvinced, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“It just-” After checking over her shoulder, Priyanka leaned in close and whispered, “It sounds kind of… _racist_.”

“What? _Mom!_ No, it’s totally fine. That’s what they call themselves.”

Priyanka kneeled down and placed a hand on each of Connie’s shoulders. “Connie, that doesn’t make it OK for _you_ -” she chided in a patient whisper.

“Nonono, I mean- they’re part of an organization called the Crystal Gems. It’s fine; _trust_ me.”

“If you’re sure.” Still kneeling, she hugged her daughter with an unusual, greedy firmness. “Have fun,” she said before drawing away, “but nothing inappropriate.” She paused and her expression softened, “OK?”

Blushing slightly, Connie tried to avoid thinking about how the definition of “appropriate” might, unjustifiably, end up changing later that afternoon. “Of course not,” she said. Priyanka kissed her forehead before letting her go, causing Connie to shrink and groan in embarrassment, “ _Mom_ …” Priyanka just smiled in response. Connie took that as a dismissal and made for the loft, but she stopped halfway up the stairs to add, “Oh, and thanks.” At her mother’s confused look, she clarified, “For trying the tea.”

“Sure, honey, it was actually pretty tasty.” As Connie started back up the stairs, Priyanka called after her, “And you know, if you didn’t like the syrup, you could have just said so…”

Connie spun around, wide-eyed and guilty, but in the few moments it took to process those words, Priyanka had already made it back to the dining table.

Relieved, Connie walked over to where Steven was sitting and plopped down beside him. He was cross-legged with his back to the bed. The TV was on, and there was a video game already running, but it was paused, and the sound was muted. He hadn’t wanted to start without her, so he’d been sitting there, watching the corner of the bedroom, waiting for Connie to breach the horizon. She’d landed only a few inches away, but that was evidently too far because he immediately straightened out his legs so they could scoot just a little bit closer.

“We’re busted.” She spoke quietly, as if worried that Steven’s stuffed animals would overhear.

“Oh,” he replied in kind, “Was she mad?”

“No, she just wondered why I didn’t tell her I didn’t like it.”

“Soooo, why didn’t you?”

“I dunno. I’m wondering that too.” She wrapped an arm around him, providing him with the perfect position for his head to rest along her shoulder. Naturally, it was an opportunity he couldn’t resist, and he was soon nuzzling against her neck in search of the coziest spot. It took him quite a while to settle on one, as they were all just _so_ comfy. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“ _Me?_ What about you? That stuff is _really_ gross, and it’s the only type of syrup you have at home… I can’t imagine how awful that must be. It’d- it’d be enough to take the joy out of breakfast!”

Connie shook her head with a smile, Typical Steven. As she rested her head atop his, an avalanche of hair tumbled down her shoulder, forming an enclosure around the resting couple. “I know, and that’s why I feel so bad that you had to suffer through it too.”

“It’s OK, Connie,” Steven reassured softly. His hair tickled the crook of her neck as he snuggled closer, further entrenching himself into his favorite spot. Satisfied with his choice, he closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. “On the bright side, now you won’t have to deal with it ever again.”

“True.” As she rubbed her cheek into her fluffy pillow, she once again wondered at its unnatural softness. Much like its lender, there was nothing else like it. Once settled, she could laze away the idle hours and never grow uncomfortable, “But you know what _isn’t_ OK?”

Steven’s ear rested upon Connie’s clavicle, absorbing the assorted sounds reverberating within. He listened reverently as her heart pulsed, as her lungs casually stretched, savoring the harmony of human life. Growing up with Daddyverse, Steven had learned to appreciate all music, but this particular melody is his favorite. “Amethyst’s betrayal,” he murmured.

The heartbeat quickened, “It demands retribution! It’s my duty as your knight to avenge this injustice!” Despite her passion, she spoke in a whisper, and her voice was more felt than heard.

“Yeah, she went way too far this time! We need a plan.” Steven scratched his chin while humming thoughtfully, but still, nothing came to him. “Uhh, do you have one?”

“Nothing concrete, but I think it should involve getting _her_ to eat the syrup somehow. Poetic justice!”

“A taste of her own medicine!”

“Very bitter, eucalyptus-flavored medicine.”

“But how would we convince her to eat it?” Steven thought aloud. “I can’t just order her to do it. That would be a total abuse of power! Again.”

“Not to mention, it’d be really unsatisfying.”

“We could make it a bet: loser has to eat the syrup! With a _spoon!_ ”

“Ooh, that _could_ work, but it’d have to be something we’re both really good at. That’s a wager we _can’t_ afford to lose.” They both shivered at the mere thought of having to imbibe the remaining contents of the nearly-full, half-gallon container of Krazy Koala syrup.

“Well Amethyst’s a gem, so she’s super fast and super strong, and there’s no way we can beat her at an eating contest…”

“Hmmm…” She watched, transfixed, as his curls danced merrily under the influence of her breath, and when she finally remembered to breathe, she discovered the sweet aroma of the strawberry-scented shampoo she’d given him a couple months back. He must have bought a new bottle, she realized with a satisfying blush. “You’re right! She _is_ a gem, and we’ll use that against her! Challenge her to a human activity that she’s unfamiliar with!”

“We would definitely beat her at video games! I do it all the time!”

“Yeah, that’s perfect!” she started, but then dishearteningly added, “But she’d never agree to it. What about… a music competition!”

“That does sound like fun, but she wouldn’t agree to that either, and art’s too subjective to judge fairly.”

“I guess so, but, if we can’t do physical _or_ artistic contests, then… what’s left?” A comfortable silence fell between them as they tried to find a challenge that was unlosable yet enticing enough to ensure Amethyst’s cooperation. Steven was far too distracted playing with Connie’s hair to be of any real help, but she certainly didn’t mind, and it only took her a few minutes to figure it out on her own. “You know, it’s _such_ a shame my dad isn’t coming,” she whispered with a nefarious grin. “ _We_ don’t have a mini-golf opponent now.”

Upon hearing her idea, he sat back up excitedly, resting the side of his head along the foot of the bed instead of her shoulder. Connie recalled her arm as she too reclined against the bed, and while she missed her pillow, she valued his adoring gaze so much more.

Steven was all too aware of their closeness: her forehead only inches away, her lips not much further… “Oh yeah, that’s true. I guess that means _We’ll_ just have to find someone else to beat. Someone…”

“Purple?”

“Exactly.”

Connie widened her mischievous smile, “But We don’t play just anyone.”

“No way!” Steven giggled, playing along. “We need a worthy opponent! You’re the Queen of Mini-Golf, after all; you can’t parley with riff-raff.”

“It would be _most_ improper.”

“Quite.”

Connie nodded, “If someone wants to challenge my claim to the Throne, then they need to prove they have the necessary peerage!”

Steven hummed thoughtfully, “But what could a purple peasant _possibly_ provide as proof of proper peerage?”

“A purple peasant _couldn’t_ possibly provide proof of proper peerage,” Connie conceded, “ _buuuut_ perhaps a payment could – potentially – be proffered as penance for a… perfunctory paddling?”

“A wager, of sorts,” Steven concluded, nodding along seriously.

“A wager worth the time of the Queen and her Knight,” Connie amended.

“But what could possibly be as valuable as time with you?” Steven asked, eliciting a mutual blush.

Summoned by Steven’s sweetness, the butterflies returned, more rambunctious than before. They made it hard to focus, so she had to take a moment to find her words, but Connie kinda hoped they’d stick around a little longer this time.

Steven didn’t mind waiting; he used the time to admire her rose-stained cheeks, blotchy beacons that shined even brighter than our gem. He was so enraptured with the sight that he didn’t notice when she united both her hands around his left, at least, not until she started massaging it the way he so adores. As her calloused fingers swept across his knuckles, the butterflies spread through her touch, infecting Steven as well.

Unable to sustain Steven’s gaze any longer, Connie turned her full attention to the captured hand in her lap. “Hmm. I don’t know. Our time Together _is_ pretty valuable.”

Steven watched her work, the morning’s stress melting away under her ministration. How does she do that? he wondered. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t discover her secret technique. It would take him years to figure out there wasn’t one, “Maybe it could be something… _poetic_?”

Looking back up, Connie pretended to gasp, “Something like drinking the rest of that awful syrup?”

“ _Exactly_ like drinking the rest of that awful syrup!” Finished with their machinations, they both broke out in subdued laughter.

“This is gonna be so great!”

“Yeah, Amethyst won’t know what hit her.”

Connie draped her arm back over his shoulders, allowing him to return his head to its perch. Connie remained propped up against the bed, preferring to watch over him as he leaned against her, but she tucked her knees and shifted her weight so that she rested on her hip. That way, she wouldn’t have to turn her head to keep her vigil. After a few moments, Steven started giggling delightfully for no particular reason, and she was compelled to follow along.

They sat together in stillness for another minute, content to be close, simply listening to the sound of their breathing as it fell into synchronicity, their harmony producing a beautiful resonance shared by them alone.

Connie suddenly ceased her hand’s absentminded trawl through Steven’s curls. “Wait, but what about our promise to Stevonnie?” she asked, recalling that they’d promised me full autonomy for my half of the day.

Steven looked up from her shoulder, “Oh, you’re right. We need to ask Us if it’s OK.”

“Definitely, but we can’t fuse here. My mom’s downstairs.”

“Hmm. We could go to _my_ mom’s room.” His lazy fingers brushed aside the stray hair obscuring her face, lingering on her cheek before the journey home, as they’re prone to do. “Or outside, through the window.”

“Hmmmmmm.” She leaned into his hand, inviting it to tarry a little longer. “… I vote… for the window.”

Steven bit his lip in contemplation, sorely tempted by the offer of an extended sojourn. While he thought, his fingers drifted idly, tracing vague patterns into the skin where they resided. His thumb stumbled across a lip, but he wasn’t certain which, and he tried to apologize, but he couldn’t speak; his mind was too hazy, too sluggish, one thought overriding all the rest. It would be so easy for his hand to wander up her cheek and find its way around to her neck, so easy to bring her home along with it…

A timeless moment later, Steven gradually withdrew his hand, letting his fingers trail down her face. Their departure evoked a reflexive sigh, releasing the stale air Connie’d unwittingly hoarded.

Slowly, Steven nodded his agreement. “To the window!” he breathed, but neither moved.

After an indeterminate amount of time, they began to separate, much slower than necessary and with great reluctance, but I decided to step in before things could get too far out of control1: “You know; you could just ask.”

“Oh, hey Stevonnie!” Steven immediately nestled back into his Connie’s warm side, relieved he didn’t have to leave his cozy little spot quite yet. “So, you in?”

“Totally! I’ll make sure Amethyst gets what’s coming to her…”

“Great! That’s great, buuuut, umm, how long have you been listening in?”

“Oh, you know. Always.” Connie shifted in place uneasily, and Steven adjusted his position to compensate.

“Really?! That’s so cool!”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m **your** fusion. If you guys couldn’t sleep in, how was I supposed to?”

They both giggled at that. “You have a good point. Still…”

In this hallowed domain, Steven felt her anxiety as if it were his own. “Connie? What’s wrong?”

“Well… it’s kinda… creepy?”

“Whaaaat? No way! Connie, you’re a part of me; of course I’m watching, but that doesn’t make it creepy!”

“True, you are part… me? But you’re also part Steven, and- and as much as I care for Steven, there are things that I want- that I **need** to keep to myself.”

Steven, as always, was quick to reassure, “Yeah, me too, but Stevonnie isn’t going to give away our secrets. Not even to each other…”

“I **know** , but- It’s just- we didn’t even know you were watching, I guess. Why didn’t you **say** anything?”

“I mean I’ve **tried** to! Plenty of times. Like earlier, I tried to tell you guys to hide that nasty syrup in the rafters… or in the bathroom… or outside…”

“Oh, man. Those are all really good _ideas!”_

“… but it’s really, **really** hard to be heard over all the noise in your lives. Besides, how do you think our telepathy works so well? It’s because I’m always around, watching over you two 2.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Hesitatingly, Connie placed her other hand on the fabric directly covering our gem, where it was joined by Steven’s a moment later, completing the awkward hug. “I’m sorry, Stevonnie. I don’t think **you’re** creepy, but… well…”

“Don’t apologize, Connie… I totally get it. (How could I not?) I know it’s weird and uncomfortable having me spy on you all the time, but I’m literally the personification of your relationship: I won’t judge you or blab your secrets, and I’ll always be here when you need me, just like you’d be for each other.”

“I… I guess you’re right?” Despite what she said, I knew her worries couldn’t be completely assuaged, not yet, but it was a start. “It’s not a big deal; I was just being silly.”

“Well, we don’t think so.”

“Not at all! I think you took that really well, actually, but if it ever bothers you, just remember that I love you, both of you, **exactly** as much as you love each other, and when you need me, “I’m here” for you. Always.”

“Yeah, we both are!”

Smiling gently, Connie nestled in a bit closer, resting her forehead against his. He’s always loved it when she does that; he loves how her weight presses against him, a physical reminder of her unfailing presence, he loves how her coconut-scented hair drapes over them, blocking out the rest of the world, he loves how their noses sometimes maybe-not-quite-accidently snuggle together, but most of all, he loves to gaze into her eyes and see his own affection mirrored within.

My closing words had left Steven feeling especially courageous. I hadn’t said anything they didn’t both already know, but that little bit of affirmation was enough. “Y- you know,” he ventured, “Stevonnie must, umm, must love _you_ a- a whole bunch…”

The implication left Connie blushing furiously, “You- _you_ think so?”

His borrowed courage failing, Steven barely managed to mumble his assent, “Uh-huh.” He tried to look away but couldn’t.

Connie rushed to give the answer she’d almost let slip so many times before, “You- You too- I- I mean! _Stevonnie_ must really love you too.”

Steven’s watery eyes sparkled merrily, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Their hands remained entwined upon our gem which pulsed in time with their breathing, emitting an invigorating warmth that wasn’t entirely physical, a warmth that was just so… _Steven_. With a contented sigh, Connie closed her eyes, basking in the radiance of his presence. “Your breath smells like raspberries,” she whispered, the movement of her mouth causing their noses to brush together.

“It- it does?” he asked, accidently grazing her lips with his own.

A familiar jolt of excitement accompanied their presence, compelling her to plunge forward blindly; it took all of her willpower to resist the urge, “I _really_ like raspberries…”

“Me too…” 

* * *

A rush of stimuli inundated my freshly wrought senses, all rudely clamoring for my immediate attention: the sharp pressure in my chest as my lungs gorged on the crisp, seaside air, the cushioning support of the mattress as I landed, the cacophony of the waves crashing upon the beach below, the radiance of the quickly-fading pink glow that faithfully accompanies my manifestation, the early-morning sunlight, pale by comparison, just now sneaking through the bedroom windows, the smell of sea salt and pancakes, the gentle caress of my long, bushy hair as it slid across my arms, the tingling sensation of warmth, companionship, and love permeating my being, the echo of my own, bubbly laughter returning from its travels, and most pressingly, the startled call of our mother, crying out from the table downstairs, “What was _that?_ ”

Whoops.

I shot up from the bed in a panic, the delirium of the fusion afterglow completely forgotten. I could feel myself unraveling, losing my grip upon reality. With a resounding snap, the ceiling fractured like a thin sheet of ice, splintering outward from a singular point. The resulting fissures burned with a crackling energy, escalating in intensity until the entire house hummed, sympathetically echoing their terrible power. The air was thick with soot and the stench of scorched wood. Slick with sweat, I buried my face in my knees, trying to shield myself from the blinding light, from the dissonant roar, but there was nothing I could do to alleviate the intense, piercing heat radiating out from the conflagration above. As it saturated my body, I hugged myself as tight as I could, scrunched my eyes together, and opened my mouth wide, giving voice to a noiseless scream.

Just when I could take no more, the ceiling finally imploded from the strain, violently stripped away by a maelstrom of concentrated malevolence. Darkness reclaimed the house as the light fled through the void, leaving unintelligible yet familiar whispers and an unsettling chill in its absence. Trembling from shock, I rubbed my arms vigorously, desperate to regain some of the stolen heat. The Maelstrom began to pulse, gradually expanding as it infected the surrounding space, and as it proliferated, the whispers became growls, and the chill settled deeper, into our gem itself. Instinctually, I moved to touch it, stopping just short of its flawless surface, as if the physical warmth of my hand could counteract the overwhelming sense of loneliness.

With a defeated groan, the walls collapsed, then crumbled to dust; a violent wind rose up around me, the icy air stinging my skin with the scattered debris. The storm bustled and billowed, growing in size and power, blotting out all but the inky maw of the Void. With one final surge, the furious wind howled, threating to sweep me away, into the Darkness.

Growling in frustration, I desperately clung to Steven’s crumpled bedsheets in a pitiful attempt to tether myself to the corporeal world. I couldn’t go yet, not so soon! I could handle this; I had planned to introduce myself later today, anyway, so what’s the big deal if I’d shown up to the party a little earlier than expected? It could just happen now. Yeah, it _would_ happen now!

“Relax! We can do this; trust me!”

Deep within our gem, there was a silent conversation, swiftly followed by an implicit consensus. The storm calmed, and by the time I opened my eyes, the world had returned to its true form. The sweat and pain, the scrapes and burns, the echoes of the void’s call, it all vanished in an instant.

“Of course we trust you.”

With a cathartic sigh, I collapsed backward onto the bed, letting my tension vanish alongside the illusion. After relinquishing the poor, shredded bedsheets, I rubbed my temples, trying to redirect my attention toward proving I deserved that trust. The screech of chair legs scraping across ancient stone resounded throughout the house; I didn’t have much time. “OK, focus.”

I sat up on my elbows, and, out of sight from the floor below, quickly took my bearings. I was in Steven’s room, thankfully, and I’d ended up landing on his bed. I had maybe 10 seconds before they’d all be up here. In that time, I’d need to ensure that Priyanka wouldn’t be able to recognize me immediately, but my clothes were a dead giveaway. The jeans squeezed too tight in all the wrong areas but, otherwise, were fine for now. The real problem was that I was still wearing Steven’s pink, button-up shirt, the shirt Priyanka had _helped pick out_. Not to mention that Connie’s mother-approved, cyan blouse could be seen clearly under Steven’s now-unbuttoned overshirt.

But at least I wasn’t wearing their shoes.

I lunged across the bed and retrieved the cheeseburger backpack from the wall-crevice where Steven had left it. I quickly rifled through it, reaching deep into the bottom where my clothes had been hidden and pulled out the denim jacket I’d picked up last week during my jaunt through town.

Now, at first glance, it may look like just an ordinary, blue denim jacket, but it’s so much more than that! Since I’m so tall, it used to be really hard to find clothes that were the right size, and it’s the only jacket I’ve found that’s a perfect fit. It’s so _amazingly_ comfortable but also durable; I used to fight in it all the time, and it rarely ever got torn up (and despite my healing powers, Pearl would always insist on patching it up herself when it did). It’s got this cool emblem sown onto the back that resembles the Crystal Gems’ iconic Star motif, except with six points, which is what caught my eye in the first place. It’s witnessed some of the most important events in human history. Plus, it has _two_ breast pockets to hold stuff, which is super handy when you have two phones, wallets, etc. I don’t get to wear it much anymore because it isn’t “dignified” or “suitable for diplomatic affairs,” but occasionally I’ll throw it on under my spacesuit or my armor, as a reminder.

Anyway, even buttoned all the way down, it doesn’t quite cover our gem completely, but it would at least hide their clothes, so I quickly threw it on, buttoned it, pushed the cheeseburger back into its hole, slid off the bottom of the bed, and resumed, in a sense, playing _Lonely Blade: Sword of Sorrow II_.

A moment later, I heard Priyanka clear her throat from the corner of Steven’s room. Pretending that I was only now becoming aware of her presence, I paused the game and glanced over my shoulder, trying my best not to betray our collective nervousness.

Priyanka looked just as I’d imagined, which wasn’t surprising considering my most recent memory of her was only five minutes old. Still, it’s always different experiencing something in-person rather than passively imbibing information from my components’ jumbled senses. She’d dressed down a bit for the party, forgoing her usual dress shirt and belt in favor of a beige cardigan sweater. Underneath, she wore a conservative white tee shirt with subtle, floral embroidery around the neck and sleeves, which, while unusual, wasn’t unprecedented. Of course, she also wore her ever-present khaki pants and the stern expression that belied her kind soul. As its most recent victim, I tried to keep that kindness in mind. Stay calm. Keep to the Plan. No lying.

She stood at the very top of the stairs with her arms crossed as she continuously reexamined the room, scanning for hidden teenagers. Fortunately, she didn’t find them. “Excuse me. Where are the children?”

“Hello,” I greeted as I floated to my feet. “You must be Connie’s mom,” I continued, trying my best to project confidence as I sauntered over. However, I wasn’t used to my height, and as I got close, I ended up instinctually ducking my head while trying to avoid an imaginary support beam. Thankfully, Priyanka didn’t seem phased by my uncharacteristic gracelessness, and to her credit, she even attempted to replicate the maneuver.

Now that I was closer, I realized, for the first time, just how tall I truly was. I hadn’t really thought about it before, but I was about the same height as Garnet, which meant I towered over most people, especially other humans. It was a little unsettling to suddenly be a foot taller than the woman who, in all of my memories of her, was nearly twice as tall as I was.

“Oh, ahem, excuse my, uhh, manners. I’m…” She trailed off as I neared, and for a few moments, she looked up at me speechlessly as I stood before her, but by now, I was pretty used to stunned silence as a means of introduction, so I smiled nervously and patiently waited for her to collect her thoughts. “Pri-yan-ka… Priyanka Ma-hes-waran,” she said, enunciating clearly. As she finished, she extended her hand which… I completely bypassed as I dove forward to embrace her.

Hugging had absolutely _not_ been part of the Plan, but I just couldn’t help myself. It was strange; I’d been anxious and afraid all week and, honestly, for many months even before that, but in the actual moment of first contact, none of that mattered. My worries vanished. We had a mom, even if she didn’t know it yet.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard _so much_ about you!” We held onto her in silence for at least five seconds while she just kind of stood there dazed, awkwardly half returning the hug. In my defense, it didn’t seem all that long at the time (a sentiment, I later discovered, that Momheswaran doesn’t share). There was just so much that I _wanted_ to say but couldn’t, and I was just completely overwhelmed, so instead, I let the silence speak for me.

“So, umm, _who_ are you?” I had been hoping she wouldn’t ask that yet, but I suppose it was only fair considering the circumstances.

I took in a deep breath and repeated the mantra: Stay calm. Keep to the Plan. No lying.

Realizing that hug-time was over, I begrudgingly released her and stepped back a bit, although I could probably still have been considered “uncomfortably close.” “Oh, me? I’m just one of Steven’s relatives. I popped in unexpectedly for a quick visit.” I swept my hair back over my shoulder. “But I’ll be leaving soon.”

“Do you… have a name?”

“You can call me Sunstone3,” I said, making a mental note to inform the Gems about my codename.

She looked down at our gem, then back up at my face, then back at our gem, and raised an eyebrow curiously but didn’t say anything out loud.

“So, uhh, Sunstone. Where is my daughter? Did she say where they went?” She seemed more curious than worried, which was a nice surprise. “She, umm- she _said_ she would stay up here and watch TV, but she’s, uhh, not here, so…” That’s when I realized she wasn’t curious; she was confused. Confused and disappointed that Connie had seemingly lied to her again. Connie hadn’t told her about the syrup, or Steven (although she’d had her suspicions), and now this. She just wanted to know why Connie didn’t feel comfortable telling her about these things. Still, she had to remind herself that it was too early to jump to conclusions. Everything had been going great since the incident at the hospital, so there had to be a perfectly good reason why Connie had left without warning, and this “Sunstone” individual was certain to know why.

I jerked my mind away from the foreign thoughts, ashamed on several accounts. I, personally, felt guilty for accidently violating mom’s privacy, but from Steven, I also felt a little embarrassed for showing such poor control over my powers, and from Connie, I felt remorse that my existence was responsible for causing mom to fret. But I shook off those unhelpful thoughts and tried to focus on the bright side: now that I knew what was wrong, I could try to fix it.

“They were juuuuust here a moment ago. I think they decided to go get something out of the car.” Literally just now, I added silently. “A book? A new video game? Something like that. Anyway, they should be back soon.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” she said, relaxing. “Still, she really should have told me they were leaving. It’s not like they’re going to be able to get in without the keys, anyway.”

I nearly bit my tongue trying to stifle my surprise. Oh, right! I need those. “Uhh, well, she was really excited that you were all getting along so well. She probably didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“I see.”

“Or maybe she tried to tell you, and you just didn’t notice,” I said, unable to prevent myself from smirking.

“I suppose that’s also possible. Regardless, I should go unlock the car for them. It was nice-”

“Wait!” I found myself exclaiming. Mom jumped in surprise. “I mean, I was just about to leave anyway, so I could take care of that for you on my way to the carwash. Ya know, if you want.”

I was worried that my outburst would make her suspicious of my motive, but instead, she just smiled, “Oh, you don’t have to do that. It’s just downstairs.”

Sensing victory, I struggled to remain calm, “Really, it’s _no_ trouble, and I can just leave the keys with them.”

With a quiet “Hmm,” she took a moment to consider my offer, and I tried not to look _too_ desperate. “Alright, well, thank you. Here you go,” she said, handing me the keys. “And, when you see her, please tell her to come see me after she finishes… whatever she’s doing.”

“OK, will do. See you later, mo-” Panic briefly filled me at the near-slip of the ‘m-word,’ but it gave way to relief after I caught myself. “Mahhhhhh-Heswaran, right? Dr. Ma-Heswaran?”

“Close enough,” she said, clearly satisfied by my attempt. “It was nice to meet you, Sunstone. Have a good day.” With that and a wave, she turned and descended back down the steps.

“Oh, I will.” When she reached the bottom, I fell backward onto Steven’s bed with a soft _plop_. With my arms hanging off the back, I stretched my tension away, letting it flow out into the floor. Now that the dreaded confrontation was over, I could spend the day however I wanted without it looming over me. Plus, now that I’d introduced myself, it would be much less awkward to hang out with her at the park, and that would make my true introduction so much easier: while the _idea_ of fusion might scare to her, _I’m_ not scary. (Well, at least not to the people on our side of the war; Homeworld forces literally can’t flee fast enough.) She’d already started to warm up to the idea of fusion at breakfast, so if I could just spend some time with her, get her to know me a little, help her understand who and what I am, then of course she would be accepting of me. She truly loved Connie, and soon enough, she’d love me too. That was the Plan, at any rate. “Today’s gonna be great!”

While I relaxed on the bed, Connie was still reeling from the earlier encounter. “Did she really just give Us the car keys?!”

“Yeah?”

“I- I can’t believe it! We’re total strangers. It doesn’t make sense! She’d never-”

“It was the hug! How could she not trust Us after such a great hug?”

“You **do** give the best hugs.”

“I don’t know... They’re not as good as yours!”

“Well, if that’s true, then that must mean that Stevonnie has super-hugs!”

It was flawless logic, but I still felt it necessary to conduct an experiment to verify these findings, and I figured the best way to do it would be to test my hypothetical super-hug ability alongside my well-established super hugability. I closed my eyes, hugged myself tightly, and blissfully rolled back and forth on the bed, giggling all the while. As expected, both metrics scored off-the-charts.

I met mom, and she didn’t freak out! Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

I probably would have kept testing for another hour, but my celebrations were cut short when someone else plopped down on the bed. For several moments, she watched silently, unwilling to disturb me. Eventually, I opened my eyes and was greeted by Garnet’s grinning face, “I see _you’re_ having fun.”

“Garnet!” I cried, leaping up to embrace her and nearly knocking us both off of the bed. The wooden floor groaned under the force of the collision, but Garnet had been prepared, and she stabilized me with relative ease.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, smiling warmly. “I know how important hug-time is.”

“You’re not interrupting!” I exclaimed, resting my head on her shoulder. “You’re participating!”

“Hmhmhm. So I am.”

“It’s so good to see you again.”

“Good to see you too, _Sunstone_.”

I gasped, and looking up, I was greeted by my own awed expression in the reflection of her visor, “Future vision!”

Garnet chuckled, adjusting her shades, “It has its uses.”

“Did you tell the others?”

“Already taken care of.”

“Great! That makes everything a lot easier. I don’t know what we’d do if she found out so soon. What if she didn’t approve of me? What if-”

“Shh, it’s OK, Stevonnie,” she said, placing a reassuring hand on my cheek. “Remember what I told you. On Earth, you are free to exist, and if someone isn’t aware of that fact, I’ll gladly inform them.”

“Thanks, Garnet,” I said, collapsing back into the hug. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” she smugly replied.

I looked down at the keys in my hand and sighed as I broke away. “I need to leave soon, before Ma-Heswaran gets worried,” I said as I stood up from the bed. Garnet joined me at the top of the stairs. “I’m going to go to the carwash and bring back Daddyverse. You’re in charge until we get back.”

“Understood. We’ll continue breakfast unless you have other orders.”

“Well, I _was_ wondering if you could give her a tour of the temple. You know, if it’s safe, and you, uhh, don’t mind showing her around.”

“Hmm.” She gazed off into the distance. “It should be fine.”

I scratched the back of my head nervously, “Should be?”

“I’ll keep her safe.”

“We’re counting on you.”

“And _we_ won’t let you down.”

I gave her a grateful smile then made my way down the stairs, calling out to the breakfast area as I descended, “OK, I’m heading out.”

“Whaaaaaaat? But- you just got here!” Amethyst shouted back as she ran over, bumping into me as she slid to a stop. Her wiry hair bristled my arms as she enveloped me in a tight hug. While I was still pretty annoyed about earlier, that wasn’t enough to keep me from returning her embrace.

I hesitated for a moment, briefly considering my response. We’d wanted my appearance at the park to be a surprise, but on the other hand, after two fusion incidents in only thirty minutes, I wasn’t really going to _be_ a surprise (a development I felt I could get used to). “I’ve gotta go visit da- err, Greg, but I’ll see you guys at Fun World later!”

She pulled her head away from our gem, leaning back so she could see my face properly. “Really?” she gasped.

“Yep, and I expect to see _you_ at the mini-golf course at four!” I said, as I playfully poked her in the chest, just above her gem.

She hopped backward and, with a competitive grin, pointed a finger right back at me. “Oh, you are _so on!_ ”

“It’ll be a proper duel, so no cheating,” I warned. “And bring a second to keep your score.” Flicking my hair over my shoulder, I turned toward the door. “I already am mine,” I proclaimed, eliciting a groan from Amethyst, who by this point was _totally_ done with fusion jokes. I’m pretty sure I got a chuckle out of Garnet, though; she tried to pass it off as a cough, but she wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Hey, wait! Don’t just- walk off!”

I opened the front door and called back to her, “Four o’clock. Don’t be late!” Then, turning to glance back over my shoulder, added, “And bring a spoon.”

“A… _spoon!?_ ”

And with that, I stepped outside, letting the door swing shut behind me.

 

 

 

* * *

Footnotes:

* * *

 

1\. There are some pretty heavy implications given by Garnet’s speech at the end of ‘Keeping it Together,’ which were only strengthened by the episode ‘Alone at Sea.’ “I’ll always exist in them, even if I split apart …” If Garnet isn’t simply being poetic for Steven’s sake, then long-lasting fusions like Garnet or Malachite persist after defusing, able to experience the world and interact with it through their respective components. While Garnet represents “Ruby and Sapphire’s love,” Malachite represents something else. Perhaps this connection, although not as strong, is what Lapis experienced while she was trying to fish; maybe she could sense Jasper’s presence. Or maybe Garnet was just being figurative. I prefer the former interpretation, and it’s the basis for Stevonnie’s consciousness during the full events of this fic (although, as implied, the fic itself was written by Stevonnie several years into the future).

2\. The way I imagine Steven’s telepathy working is that he has to go search out the mind of the person he wants to influence. Typically, that would mean he’d need to be asleep or focusing on that alone, but if he already has a connection to that person (in this case via Stevonnie), he can just skip that step. A good analogy would be a phone number. Instead of having to trawl through the yellow pages, Steven can dial up Connie directly. This theory makes more sense when combined with the previous one. I don’t know how, exactly, fusions are able to persist when they’re “split apart,” but given that they do, it would only make sense that the connection that already exists could be used to facilitate Steven’s telepathic communication. This idea is what Stevonnie is referring to in the fic when they ask “How do you think our telepathy works so well?”

3\. The in-universe explanation for “Sunstone” is that Steven and Connie decided to use a codename for Stevonnie because it’s pretty easy to figure out where the name “Stevonnie” came from, especially when the person in question has Steven’s gem and all of his powers, is wearing Connie and Steven’s clothes, and looks a whole lot like them, not to mention that Priyanka’s mind is already primed to think of fusion because of all of the discussion about it. Essentially, they don’t want their own name to betray their identity before they’re ready to reveal it, so they choose a codename to use in the interim.

That said, I had a bit of trouble choosing a name (it’s something I’ve always been terrible at!). While the most technically correct, “Rose Quartz” (and "Pink Diamond") were both immediately dicounted for obvious reasons. Other “gem names” don't exactly fit, but I figured that, since Priyanka probably knows that Steven is the only gem-human hybrid (other than Steven's fusions), a human name simply would not work. That realization helped quite a bit because it reminded me that Steven’s middle name is “Quartz,” which lead me to wonder if Stevonnie will choose a full name (i.e. middle + surname) for themself before the end of the series. Stevonnie is half-human, like Steven, so it’s fitting that they should have a full-length human name.

And there’s a fair amount of narrative evidence to support this. When they first fused, Amethyst gives them the name “Stevonnie,” a literal mashup of the names “Steven” and “Connie,” which, as shown in ‘Giant Woman,’ is how she viewed fusion. But like Pearl says in that same episode, fusions aren’t just their components “mashed together.” They're something “entirely new.”

Also, we’ve seen _a lot_ of parallels between Garnet and Stevonnie throughout the show, and just as Garnet didn’t know who she was at first, neither does Stevonnie. Over time, though, Garnet developed into her own gem and eventually chose her own name (confirmed on the podcast, I believe). I wouldn’t be surprised to see Stevonnie repeat this process. The Crewniverse has stated that Stevonnie is going to start appearing more frequently (something we’ve already started to see). With that, I expect more character development, and I expect to see Stevonnie start to become a more independent character, perhaps deserving of an independent name.

Back on topic, why choose “Sunstone?” Well, I was rewatching the series when I noticed [this](http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ocean_Gem_038.png) recurring symbol (the one on Connie’s shirt). It's a yellow-orange circle surrounded by 6 equilateral triangles. Two things made this symbol stand out to me. First, Steven and Connie (and they alone) have both been associated with the symbol (it was in Steven’s Dogcopter dream). Second, it is clearly a star, but it has six points where the usual Crystal Gem symbol only has five. I think this distinction is to show that this symbol refers specifically to the Earth’s sun rather than just a generic star like the CG symbol.

On a hunch, I checked the Wikipedia page for Sunstone, and a couple of things stood out. A polished sunstone, like its namesake, is yellow to orange in color, and “the optical effect appears to be due to reflections from inclusions of red copper, in the form of minute scales which are _hexagonal_ , rhombic, or irregular in shape.” Hardly conclusive, but this description matches up fairly well with the image. It would provide a motive to give the symbol exactly six equilateral-traingular (half of a rhombus; could represent half of a fusion) points. From there, it was only a small logical leap to conclude that since both Steven and Connie are seen with the symbol (the two halves of the rhombus), that any foreshadowing that may or may not exist is referring to Stevonnie. It is also interesting to note that an unpolished sunstone is pinkish in color, just like a certain “unpolished” fusion that we know, and the symbolism there is rather promising.

So, yeah, that’s the inspiration behind it. It’s a little out there and pretty on the nose, but I had to choose something. Plus, what’s a better nickname for the first (or second if you count Steven) human-gem fusion than Sunstone? It’s iconic, the imagery is great, and there’s no such thing as Earthstone (another name I considered).

And while I’m at it, I’m calling that Stevonnie’s last name is going to be Mahesiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the best analogy I could come up with for why Stevonnie’s constant awareness isn’t excessively creepy: do you think it’s creepy that future versions of you have memories of current-you? You’re a different person now than you were in the past, and you will become someone different in the future (hopefully a better someone). But have you ever gotten mad at future-you for remembering something embarrassing that current-you did? Probably not. (Although, if you’re like me, future you is often quite mad at past-you for things like procrastination.) There are a couple of differences between this and Stevonnie’s situation (for example, Stevonnie can interact with their different selves), but that’s how I rationalize it. 
> 
> Here’s what happened with Garnet’s future vision during the last chapter when she picked up the pancake plate. She was trying to figure out how many pancakes to eat, and she saw (among many other things) that, by taking exactly one pancake, Steven and Connie would end up fusing. If she had taken two, then Priyanka would have taken the last one. Therefore, Amethyst would have been unable to betray Steven, and Stevonnie would not have been formed until later in the afternoon. If she’d taken none, Amethyst would have had two passed to her, and Steven would have said, “You take one, and I’ll try the syrup on my third pancake.” He would, of course, be “too full” for a third pancake. 
> 
> You’re still reading after all of that text? You deserve a bonus! A lot of people think that Steven and Connie will fuse on accident when they get more intimate as they age, and that’s more or less what happened here, but I like to think it goes the other way as well, and that Stevonnie had to take multiple breaks when writing the first half of this chapter of their journal to prevent themself from unfusing in a fit of lustful passion ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've been working on this one since before the Steven Nuke started, and I'm really excited to finally get it out, but unfortunately, I'm now out of material, so it'll be a while before the next update. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> TMP


	9. Conversations pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since the last update, so here's a quick recap.
> 
> Last Friday, the crystal gems asked Steven if he'd be interested in leading a mission. He heartily agreed, and in the eight days since, he and Connie met together multiple times to machinate a plan for a “gem mission” that coincides with her birthday. 
> 
> On the day of the operation, Steven, filled with nervous energy, struggled to keep his promise that he wouldn't get up before 6, but he was not the only one who'd awoken prematurely. Connie had her own difficulties staying asleep and, upon discovering her father wouldn't be able to attend the party, didn't feel like going back to bed. Instead, Steven and Connie decided to move forward with the plan and start the operation early.
> 
> After discovering that Lapis wouldn’t be attending either, Steven finally briefed the gems on the events planned for the day. The gems’ “mission” was revealed to be a simple escort operation, where they would accompany and protect Connie’s family on their trip to Fun World. In reality, it was a transparent excuse for the two families to get to know each other better, to further unify the Crystal Gems, especially the newest members, and to introduce Stevonnie to the Maheswarans. To this end, Steven paired off the party goers as buddies for the day. Connie and her mother arrived at the beach house following the briefing, and after narrowly avoiding an incident of accidental fusion, Steven and Connie returned to the beach house ahead of everyone else, where they discussed their plans for the afternoon and started on breakfast. 
> 
> The adults arrived a few minutes later, with Priyanka clearly troubled by the revelations provided by the discussion outside. However, she still had the presence of mind to grab the special, organic syrup she had brought along to help mitigate the unhealthiness of a pancake breakfast. Out of desperation, Steven and Connie launched a spontaneous, covert operation, the objective of which was to avoid having to consume the vile concoction. The operation, a temporary success, culminated in Connie’s daring move to give Steven a peck on the cheek. 
> 
> Once everyone had gathered around the breakfast table, a misguided fusion joke revealed to Priyanka Garnet’s nature as a fusion, leading to several probing, personal questions. Pearl and Garnet led the explanation efforts, and the conversation left Steven and Connie in good spirits, as Dr. Maheswaran had seemed not only quite interested in the subject but also approving of fusion in general. However, that happiness wasn’t to last, as Amethyst had a plot of her own. Through clever manipulation of the social dynamics, Amethyst cornered Steven into consuming a pancake that had been corrupted by Krazy Koala Eucalyptus Syrup, scarring him for life.
> 
> Following a brief meeting with her mother, Connie joined Steven in the loft, where they would plot their revenge in the form of a wager that Amethyst could not hope to win: a mini-golf duel. Connie expressed her concern that they would need to run the idea by Stevonnie, since they had been promised autonomy for the latter half of the day. The two of them decided to fuse outside in order to seek approval, but that became unnecessary when Stevonnie themself addressed the two telepathically. Stevonnie approved the plan, but Connie was uneasy about their continued awareness outside of fusion, so Stevonnie attempted to alleviate those concerns. Stevonnie’s closing words, alongside the atmosphere that had steadily accumulated over the course of the morning, ultimately lead to a kiss and inadvertent fusion. 
> 
> The resulting commotion caused Priyanka to come investigate, leading to a successful, if somewhat awkward, first meeting. After carefully deflecting Priyanka’s questions without, technically, outright lying, they said they were leaving for the carwash and promised to leave the keys with Connie. Priyanka left, and Garnet took her place, accepting the assignment to take the doctor on a tour of the temple. Finally, they officially challenged Amethyst to the duel and then promptly left the beach house…

It was that brief time between fall and winter, long after the last leaf had been blown off and borne away to rot in a foreign field, where the days were too short yet shrinking and where the world had not yet yielded to the oncoming ravages of winter’s wrath.

Incidentally, it was a bit too chilly for a day at the theme park, but the sun, only recently risen, was doing its best. The implied threat of an overcast sky complicated matters further, but it would also mean shorter lines, and it was nothing Pearl couldn’t handle, should it worsen.

Leaning against the porch fence, I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, savoring the slimy friction of moistened sand caught between wriggling toes. Far down the beach below, the recovering tide waxed inland, lazily ferrying the sparse ocean fog. All the while, callous winds rushed by, ignorant and heedless, crashing against the house in chase of their futile pursuits. Unable to proceed, they swirled about the porch aimlessly, stirring up clumps of forsaken sand before vanishing completely, leaving only the beautiful traces of their passage as evidence of their fury and failure.

My hair billowed freely in the wind’s wake, and my cheeks, flush from winter’s sting, tingled pleasantly. After a week apart, it felt so nice to be Together and whole again, but I couldn’t just stand around all day, as tempting as that was; I had a Purpose this time! With an eager grin, I turned back to the house and leapt to the Temple’s peak, drowning out my jacket’s complaints with jubilant peals of laughter.

My ascent gradually slowed as I climbed, coming to a complete stop just in time for a single-toed landing on top of Pearl’s Fence, the proud crown of the temple’s peak.

Following a couple of obligatory cartwheels along its perimeter, I found myself upside down, effortlessly balanced atop one of the taller posts. Using my legs as a counterbalance, I spun around on my palm to marvel down at the ocean so far below. Steven would often take his powers for granted, but the Connie part of me was amazed at how easily (and quickly) I jumped up here, and it insisted that I test my strength a bit more.

Pushing off of the fence, I soared another hundred feet or so into the air, spinning whimsically as I rose, and after a relaxed fall, I was soon tumbling gleefully amongst the lighthouse’s ever-enduring lawn, which in spite of the seasons always remains lush and thick and full of life. With one final fit of giggles, I rolled to a stop, snuggling deep into the dew-dabbled hill.

Settled comfortably, it was time to get to work, and my first task was to text Priyanka. I’d promised myselves I wouldn’t lie to her, which meant I would actually have to go to the car wash instead of just unfusing and returning home (not that I had plans to leave this party so soon after I arrived). Therefore, I needed to let her know that Connie wouldn’t be returning any time soon, or she’d come looking, and that wouldn’t end well.

With the vow of honesty fresh on my mind, I pulled out a phone, carefully contemplating what to say and how to phrase it. After composing a short, mental message, I opened my contacts, found “Connie’s Mom,” and sent the following text:

Hello mother,

I’m sorry about earlier. I’ll let you know before we disappear next time.

Sunstone is taking us to the carwash. We’ll be back with Mr. Universe in about thirty minutes.

Love,

Connie

“It’s perfect!” I proclaimed, putting Steven’s phone away. “OK. What’s next? We should have a quick meeting to update our status and strategy! Aww, right now? Of course! While it’s still fresh on our _mind_. ” I giggled appreciatively on Steven’s behalf, “But I wanted to go flying! Oh, we’re totally going flying, but I think we should plan while we have a moment.” I sat up and looked to each side, hoping no one was around to witness my moment of disunion, “Right. Planning. Good idea.”

After clearing my head with a gentle shake, I adopted Garnet’s meditative pose, closed my eyes, and let my mind drift off to the sound of the waxing tide.

Suddenly, the world went silent, and the feeling of moist earth was replaced by cool tile. I opened my eyes to the sight of my two favorite humans stirring excitedly. Steven, sitting crisscross-apple-sauce, was leaning so far forward that he looked ready to fall over. Connie, a little more composed, kept better posture, but judging by their matching grins, they were both equally happy to see me.

They sat only a few feet away, huddled together amongst the flat and featureless expanse of our shared mindscape. The plane extended further than I could comprehend in every direction, still finite yet unknowably large. Beside my constituents rested several, undisturbed stacks of toys, books, and board games, and above us, four screens of imperceptible width hovered dutifully, two blank, one off, one empty.

“Hello you two- oof!” Steven interrupting my greeting with a hug-seeking tackle. I looked down to see him hanging from my neck, gazing up at me in adoration. I smiled back and squeezed him tightly, “Careful there, you little monkey.” He giggled as I set him down on my left thigh, making room for Connie to join us.

My lap was starting to become a bit cramped during these meetings; there was less and less room as they continued to grow, but I’ll always be able to find space for them. After all, what good are magical, shape-shifting super powers if you don’t use them to cuddle with those you love most?

After taking her place on my right thigh, Connie reclined against my chest as usual, and Steven mirrored her pose, resting his forehead against hers. I draped my arms around them possessively, abusing the fact that, in this realm, I could hug them as tightly as I wanted without harm.

“So, Connie,” I asked, “what’d ya wanna talk about? … Connie?”

She glanced up at me briefly before returning her attention to Steven, “Hmm? What’s that?”

I grinned, “I asked what you wanted to talk about.”

Uncomfortable with being put on the spot, Connie fidgeted nervously, “Oh, uh, right! Umm, well, we, I mean you, uh, met with mom (my mom not Steven’s mom (well, obviously, but you know what I mean. You were, uh, there…)).”

Steven gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, reminding her that she had no reason to worry. Connie relaxed and smiled, but she was suddenly having the hardest time remembering what she wanted to talk about, “Anyway, I umm…”

I couldn’t quite keep the mirth from my voice, “Uh-huh?”

“… W-what?”

“You know,” I teased, “I can come back later if you two would rather flirt and make out.”

Connie buried her face in my chest to hide her embarrassment, mumbling out a mortified, “St-Stevonnie!”

“Wait, whaaaat?!” Steven screeched, equally mortified. “We- we weren’t! I mean, we’re not gonna just…” He alternated looking between Connie, huddled and hiding beneath her arms, and me, too innocent to complete the thought.

I frowned, disappointed but unsurprised. “Aww,” I muttered, “ _I_ thought it was a good idea…”

With a pained groan, Connie slid down my side dramatically. Meanwhile, Steven stood up in my lap and started shaking me by the shoulder, “Stevonnie stooooop!”

“Alright, alright,” I conceded. With an exaggerated sigh, I picked them both up by the shirt and set them back down in their respective spots. They left some space between each other this time and were having considerable trouble maintaining eye contact. Regretting my previous, somewhat aggressive approach, I fondly messed with their hair, which helped them relax a bit, “OK little-me’s, let’s get serious.”

“Serious!” they chanted, momentarily setting aside their embarrassment to make silly poses together.

“So, what’s up?”

Connie started fixing her hair, “I- thought it’d be a good idea to talk about what we wanted to do later. Now that you’ve met mom, our plans can change a bit.”

“How?” Steven asked.

“Well, we don’t need the gems to introduce Us anymore. My dad isn’t coming, so Garnet's going to be mom's buddy, right?” Steven nodded. “That might change some things too. We're playing mini-golf with Amethyst now, so we can use the time we’d scheduled to spend with her and your dad somewhere else instead. Those kinds of things!” When Connie finished, Steven hummed quietly. “Oh, and we need to find something else for Us to do with your dad because I don’t think Pearl is going to be interested in that pie-eating contest.”

“Aww,” I moped, “I was really looking forward to that…”

Steven frowned, “Me too!” I can’t stand seeing his “disappointed” face, and I knew right then I’d have to make it work.

Connie, of course, was of the same mind. “We can still do it,” she appeased. Looking up at me, she added, “We promised to let you decide what to do, so if you wanna enter the contest, we’ll find a way, but I don’t think it’s fair to make Pearl participate.”

“Yeah…”

“There were other times, right?” I asked. “Beside the one at 2:00?”

Steven shrugged, looking to Connie for an answer, but she wasn’t sure either. She beckoned to one of the blank screens above, which promptly floated down to rest in front of us. Images, memories, flashed across its surface far too quickly to comprehend (much to Connie’s relief), rapidly rewinding to the second of the week’s planning sessions. Slowing as it neared the right moment, it eventually came to a stop on an image from Connie’s perspective. She was lying in front of her laptop, looking at the activities page on Fun Land's website. In the background, Steven sat atop a table made of clouds, scribbling something onto a sheet of notebook paper. Judging by the way he was chewing his tongue, he was clearly deep in thought.

“Ok,” Connie said, “it looks like they hold it monthly. Each contest consists of three trials, one every four hours starting at 10:00. ‘Contestants are encouraged to participate in multiple trials, but only the best score will be kept… Past prizes include… The record for most pies… Look for the tent by the front office…’ et cetera. So there’s one at 10:00, 2:00, and 6:00,” Connie finished, frowning.

With a wave, I dismissed the screen, letting it return to its brethren, “Those times are awful! We’re supposed to leave for dinner at 6:30, and I won’t even be around at 10:00, which only leaves the two o’clock time-”

Steven shook his head, “Who schedules a pie-eating contest right after lunch?”

“Exactly! How are we supposed to compete after stuffing ourselves on delicious birthday cake?”

“We could try moving up lunch by an hour,” said Connie, “and eat at 11:30 instead.”

At first, I liked the suggestion, but then I remembered that I was, assuredly, going to appear either during or directly after the gift-giving ceremony. Since the ceremony was designed and scheduled for “directly after lunch,” that would mean, “But- then you guys would have even _less_ time at the park.”

“Oh.” Connie hesitated, her voice heavy with uncertainty, “Umm, that’s… OK.”

I shook my head, “No it’s not. It’s _your_ birthday party Connie; you should be the one celebrating. Last week, on my fusionday, you guys spent a bunch of time as me, but, on yours, I’m taking up most of the afternoon, and-” All around us, the horizon started to dim as clouds accumulated along the edges of my imagination. “And now I’m taking up the morning too!”

Steven rubbed the back of his neck, “Haha, well, that’s- kinda my fault.”

“Our fault,” Connie gently corrected, knowing that I’m made of two, willing participants or not at all. Steven smiled and nodded. “And you’re not taking anything from us, Stevonnie; we _choose_ to be you because we want to!”

“I know,” I replied. “But I still feel bad about it, like I’m being… selfish. I know you guys prefer your time apart.” They were about to object, so I hurriedly added, “I totally get that, and I’m fine with it, but- I can’t help feeling guilty because, in a way, I’m taking away from the little time you two get to spend together.”

“Stevonnie,” Steven soothed, voice saturated with concern, “that’s not true at all. I- we really enjoy being you; you’re, like, the best thing ever!”

“Yeah,” Connie rushed to add, “even though we don’t want to be you all the time, that doesn’t mean we don’t want to spend _any_ time as you. Some of our best memories are because of you! You’re- I mean, without you, we-” She looked to Steven for help.

“You’re like a Cookie Cat!” he cried.

Connie giggled, “What?”

“A really great treat to enjoy on special occasions!”

“Oh,” I whispered, “I hadn’t thought about it like that before.”

My existence is founded on trust and sustained by faith and love, and their reassurances conveyed so much of both that the doubts I’d long held were brushed aside like Autumn’s leaves. Still, my growing excitement was tempered by confusion. I knew their thoughts, their feelings, so how could I have completely misunderstood how _they_ felt about _me?_ I was their literal, living communion. Misinterpreting their feelings should be impossible, right?

I quickly reviewed the facts. I knew they loved being me, but I also knew that they only formed me by accident or when they needed me for something – car racing, training, introducing me to a certain pair of humans – never to just spend time Together. I knew about the early attempts at fusion that failed because of hesitation. I knew of all the times they’d considered asking but decided not to. I knew the hollow ache of loneliness that only struck when I was around. But most of all, I knew that almost every time they _did_ fuse, something went terribly wrong. Ergo, “they prefer to be separate.” What other explanation could there be?

Almost since my inception, I’d believed that to be the case, and I’d come to accept it, even though it stung, but here they were assuring me that my biggest fear was unfounded. I still didn’t understand, but I didn’t have to.

It wasn’t until later that I realized that my own insecurities had hidden the obvious truth: they weren’t ready. Like Garnet said, I’m a commitment, and fusing just to be Together was simply a step too far. But that was changing! Beyond the schemes and celebrations and the guise of coming clean, wasn’t that what the Plan was all about? They’d finally decided to introduce me, and that carried an unconscious implication: the promise of my reappearance.

When I said nothing for several moments, my halves exchanged troubled looks. But Connie understood, and she hugged my forearm fiercely, “You’re a great experience, Stevonnie. We love you and love _being_ you.”

I smiled down at my two precious dorks. Steven, King of Schmaltz, was blubbering quietly into my arm, and Connie, determined to channel as much support into her hug as possible, scrunched her eyes in deep concentration. “I love being you guys too.”

We didn’t know it at the time, but that was the first of many conversations on the subject of long-term fusion. It seems like every time we had The Talk our opinions had changed, often drastically. Sometimes, I wonder if we rushed into this too soon. If necessity hadn’t forced us, would we have been better off waiting a few decades, or even centuries, like Garnet? But it's too late for doubts. I'm here to stay for at least another year, and I will be nothing short of the best experience possible.

Anyway, for us, fusion amplifies emotion, and my distress had quite evidently leaked into them (and from there onto my arm), so by unspoken, mutual agreement, we decided to wait until we’d all calmed down before continuing with the planning. Really, the recovery time was entirely for their benefit because, after their reassurances, I was in a relatively good mood. So, while they collected themselves, I focused on changing the scenery to something less drab.

Recalling my lesson with Garnet a couple of weeks prior, I envisioned my favorite stretch of the beach and willed it into existence. The transition was immediate. Where before there was tile there was now sand, and a vast expanse of ocean materialized in front of us. From where I sat, the tide just barely kissed the tips of my toes before receding. Off to the side, there was a very Stevonniesque depression in the sand from where I’d first tripped. Before us, the autumnal sun set in a mixture of violet and amber, and behind, the Temple loomed over all.

Without warning, I flopped backward into the sand, letting my legs sweep out into the gentle waves. My cargo slipped off to either side before resettling themselves into the crooks of my arms. Using my shoulders as convenient pillows gave the two comfortable views of the scenery, and as Steven admired the sunset, Connie studied the stars. “This is much better,” she decided.

Steven used his forearm to wipe his eyes. Smirking, he asked, “Do you think we can set it as our _default background?_ ”

Their heads bobbed as I shrugged, “I dunno. I can’t find the settings menu _anywhere_.”

“Who designed this UI anyway?” Connie asked.

By their unsteady laughter, I gathered that they’d recovered enough for us to continue, and since we were in a bit of a hurry, I decided to go ahead and get us started, “So. The only two events on the schedule are the pie-eating contest at 2 and the mini-golf duel at 4?”

“Those were just suggestions,” Connie rushed to explain. “We weren’t sure what you would want to do, but we needed a working plan. So, we scheduled a little time for each group and wrote down a few ideas for activities you might like to try! It doesn’t leave you with a lot of ‘free time,’ but no one else knows the plan, so we can figure something else out, if you don’t like it.”

“Of course I like your ideas!” Connie blushed proudly. “It’ll be way more fun doing stuff with our families than by myself!” I reached into my pocket and, by thinking about the schedule, pulled out a duplicate of the real one Connie had written up last week: 

9:30-12:30 — | Free time  
---|---  
12:30-13:15 — | Lunch  
13:15-13:25 — | Gift giving ceremony  
13:25-13:30 — | Fusion  
13:30-14:00 — | Lapis and Peridot (?)  
14:00-15:00 — | Amethyst and Greg (Pie-eating + ?)  
15:00-16:00 — | Pearl and Mom (?)  
16:00-17:00 — | Garnet and Dad (Mini-golf)  
17:00-18:30 — | Free time  
18:30 — | Introduction  
  
“But,” I added, “I think I should spend more time with… mom. One hour won’t be enough to really get to know her.”

Steven enthusiastically grabbed the schedule for himself, so I withdrew another copy from my pocket, “That’s easy! We have one less group, so that frees up, like, a whole hour.”

I imagined up a whiteboard for us to work with and implanted it in the tide a few feet away. Then, I imagined writing each of the groups – Garnet and Priyanka, Peal and Greg, Amethyst and Peridot, Stevonnie and Stevonnie – on the left half and a timetable on the right half. As I thought each word, they appeared exactly where I wanted in a neat, bubbly font.

Seeing the text caused me to question, What does my handwriting look like? I resolved to find out later and returned to my task, only to see those very words had appeared right in the middle of the table I’d just finished designing. Uhh, erase tha- No! **Erase**! But whatever magical force powered this dimension just kept on writing, much to Connie and Steven’s amusement.

“Hmm, what about… this?” Connie suggested, waving her hand back and forth. The unwanted words were wiped away by her motions, and she beamed from the excitement of using gem magic, “That’s so cool!”

“Use your powers wisely, Connie,” I instructed sagely. “The power to destroy is a heavy burden.”

Steven nodded, “Hm, indeed. Well said.”

Connie completely overlooked my silly tone, “Yes sir! I’ll be super carful.”

I turned to her, raising an eyebrow, “Sir?”

She shrugged, offering, “Ma’am?”

I thought for a moment then shrugged, turning back to Steven. He shrugged too, so I shrugged again.

I’ve never really had a preference, and they’ve always supported that, especially Steven. He, more than anyone, knows what it’s like to be caught between dichotomies, to be both yet neither, and he’s always done his best to protect me from the same struggles.

Traditionally, the Crystal Gems have always used “ma’am”, so, naturally, that became the New Rebellion’s standard salutation. However, our human allies, amongst others, often use other standards, so I accept either, although Steven himself usually insists on “sir.” His policy has always been to introduce himself to each and every new recruit, so the necessity of that distinction quickly became apparent when new gems kept calling him “Rose.”

“Alright,” I said, trying to get us back on track, “Let’s see here…” Using hand motions to drag the text around, I copied the old schedule for the new groups. “Assuming we move back lunch by one hour so that we can be in better shape for the pie-eating contest,” I said, simultaneously making the changes, “it’d look something like this.”

9:30-11:30 — | Free time  
---|---  
11:30-12:15 — | Lunch  
12:15-13:15 — | More, unfused free time  
13:15-13:25 — | Gift giving ceremony  
13:25-13:30 — | Fusion  
13:30-14:00 — |   
14:00-15:00 — | Pearl and Daddyverse (pie-eating + ?)  
15:00-16:00 — | Garnet and Ma-Heswaran (?)  
16:00-17:00 — | Amethyst and Peridot (Mini-golf)  
17:00-18:30 — | Free time  
18:30 — | Introduction  
  
I realized that the transitions between lunch, free time, and the ceremony would be awkward, but I was confident Steven would figure it out, and it's not like we could discuss it _here_ , of all places, not without spoiling the surprise.

“Oh,” Steven said, “that’s only 30 more minutes.”

“Pearl’s still stuck at the pie-eating contest too, and I’m sure Amethyst would like to join us for that.”

Connie scratched her chin, “Hmm, we could swap Pearl with Peridot-”

Steven rapidly shook his head, “Uhh, no! Maybe that's not the best idea.”

“Why not?”

“Well, the last time Peridot was alone with my dad, she tried to see if he could fly by… pushing him off a roof.”

“Oh. Maybe not, then.”

“Ooh! What if we swapped Pearl and Garnet after lunch! Garnet can explain fusion stuff in the morning, and then Pearl can leave a good impression before we introduce Ourselves.”

Connie, eager to play around with gem magic some more, was already making the change, “Steven, that’s brilliant! My mom has wanted to get to know Pearl ever since we started training, and this is the perfect opportunity.”

Steven blushed, “Well, that _was_ the original plan, which was _your_ idea!” Connie smiled back.

I waited a few moments, hopeful that they would continue to “argue,” but I had no such luck, “OK, great. Now we just need to find a way to schedule more time with ‘Ma-Heswaran.’”

Connie rolled her eyes, but it was far too late: the name had long since stuck. “Let’s just move our tee time up,” she suggested. “That way you can spend as much time with her as you want.”

“How about three?” Steven asked. “We could bring Amethyst with Us after the contest!”

“Umm, maybe it’d be better if We played _before_ eating a bunch of pie…”

My mind wandered into thoughts concerning all the pie I was planning to enjoy. “That might be a good idea.” A torrent of assorted pies rained down from the sky, landing in the ocean with a mighty splash.

“Huh. That’s handy,” Connie remarked.

Steven shrugged, “Maybe, but in my mom’s room, all the food turns to clouds if you try to eat it. Something similar probably happens since this is all in our heads. (Head? Gem? Hmm…)”

“I know it won’t nourish us in the real world, but think about it, Steven! Unlimited pies! And you never get full!”

Steven’s eyes lit up, and he covered his mouth with both hands, “Oh. My. Gosh.” He rolled onto his knees and started shaking my shoulder again, “Let’s do it!”

I chuckled, “You can make things too, silly.”

“Oh yeah!”

As he was considering which flavor to manifest, a particularly strong wave crashed against the beach, shaking the whiteboard precariously. “We can do that later, though. We need to get back to the beach house before Ma-Heswaran finishes her tour.”

With a disappointed sigh and a finger snap, Steven unsummoned his raspberry pie, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“There’ll be _plenty_ later,” I promised with a smile.

I sat up, bringing Connie with me, and, with a thought, extended the beach another few feet. The extra space gave us enough room to sit in a comfortable circle without getting wet.

I called the whiteboard over and shrunk it down so that it could lay in the sand between us. Interestingly, some metaphysical trick of the plane allowed each of us to read it as though it were facing us. I suspect it was because we weren’t “reading” it so much as we were “remembering” what was supposed to be on it.

“OK. How much time do we need for mini-golf?”

“Well, we scheduled an hour,” Connie said, “but that was for two rounds – one for you and one for us – so we won’t need that much time. I’m thinking 45 minutes if you walk fast.”

“Pfft. Walking?” I scoffed lightheartedly. “I’ll just jump there.”

“Oh, right! Buuuut I still think we should schedule some extra time, just to be safe.”

“Yeah,” Steven solemnly agreed, “if we’re late, they might not let us in, and we can’t afford to miss out on pie!”

I didn’t want them to give up any more of their personal free time – I knew how important it was both for them and for me – but it was only 15 minutes, and this was clearly the best solution. “Alright, so what do we have now?” I asked, finalizing the changes:

9:30-11:30 — | Free time  
---|---  
11:30-12:15 — | Lunch  
12:15-13:00 — | More, unfused free time  
13:00-13:10 — | Gift giving ceremony  
13:10-13:15 — | Fusion  
13:15-14:00 — | Amethyst and Peridot (mini-golf)  
14:00-14:30 — | Amethyst, Peridot, Daddyverse, and Garnet (pie-eating)  
14:30-15:30 — | Daddyverse and Garnet (?)  
15:30-17:00 — | Pearl and Ma-Heswaran (?)  
17:00-18:30 — | Free time  
18:30 — | Introduction  
  
Steven jumped to his feet, “Perfect! Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun!”

Connie wasn’t so sure. “Just _one_ thing,” she said. “Steven, what exactly is a ‘gift giving _ceremony?_ ’ You weren’t very clear on that part last week…”

Steven and I exchanged mischievous glances. “You’ll see,” he cryptically replied.

“It’s not gonna be-” Connie waved her hands, struggling to find the right, inoffensive words.

“It’ll just be the two of you,” I knowingly explained.

Connie relaxed, “Oh, good.”

“Hey!” Steven objected. “Lion will be there too!”

Connie giggled, “I can’t wait.”

Imagining the upcoming spectacle and knowing how much Connie would enjoy it, Steven seemed to glow with delight.

“Alright, you two,” I said, standing up. “Let’s get going.”

“Wait!” Connie cried. “We haven’t actually changed the reservations yet.”

“I know. I was about to call.”

Connie looked up at me with big, bright, pleading eyes, “Or maybe we could use this chance to practice!”

Even if I had wanted to, I couldn’t have said no to such a display, so I turned to get Steven’s answer.

“I don’t know,” he said, rubbing his arm under the pressure from our gazes. “Aren’t we in a hurry? And we don’t know anyone who works there. How would we find them?”

“That’s exactly why We should try! It’s a true challenge that pushes the boundaries of Our abilities!”

“Mr. Smiley said he knew the other owners,” I supplied. “I could ask him for help.”

“It’s not just that,” he added reluctantly. “I’m starting to think the whole mind-reading thing isn’t… ethical?”

Connie’s demeanor dampened as she, for the first time, considered the moral responsibilities that came bundled with Steven’s magical powers. With a thoughtful hum, she bowed her head, rubbing her thumb across the base of her chin, “You think so?”

“I helped Kiki with her dreams one time, and she was really grateful, but I accidently went into Lars’ dream this morning and-” Steven blushed furiously. “And he got _really_ mad.”

“Oh. But isn’t that just Lars being Lars?”

Steven rapidly shook his head to ward off the memory, “Uhh, noooo. I don’t think so… At least, not this time.”

“Well, regardless, we just want to talk to them. It’s not like we’re doing something crazy like spying on their most private thoughts or subverting their free will by wresting away control of their bodies.” Connie chuckled as she considered the absurdity of those scenarios, “So I think it’s OK.”

“Haha, yeah,” Steven replied awkwardly, “those other things you mentioned are _way_ over the line…”

“So do you want to try it?”

Steven thought for a moment then nodded reluctantly, “Umm, alright, but only if we talk to Lapis too.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie is the ultimate Connverse shipper, and you can pry that headcanon from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and I’ll be back soon(er than last time),
> 
> TMP


	10. Conversations pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some giddy, post-fusion antics and a text to Priyanka, Stevonnie sat atop the Lighthouse Hill to meditate. Inside their shared mindscape, Stevonnie, Steven, and Connie began to discuss how to adjust their plans to account for Lapis’ and Doug’s absence from the party, leading to Stevonnie confessing some pent-up concerns. Namely, that they sometimes felt guilty for wanting to exist, given that Steven and Connie prefer to spend their time together unfused. Steven and Connie promised that wasn’t the case and that they loved their time as Stevonnie. Afterward, they worked out a schedule for the afternoon, but instead of calling the park to change the appointments, they decided to try to do it telepathically, as a way to practice. Steven agreed under the condition that they check up on Lapis as well.

Knowing that this task would require my full concentration, I went ahead and dismissed the beachside scenery. I then beckoned to the panels gathered overhead, calling the smallest one down to rest between my outstretched palms. It measured only a foot in both width and height, and unlike the others, it was completely transparent save for a faint, azure tint. A series of concentric circles of a slightly darker shade routinely radiated out from a node in the center, which glittered with rosy light. Otherwise, the screen was empty.

For each facet of my mind, there is an accompanying panel that acts as a mental voice, granting form to thought and structure to will. In other words, they’re the interfaces through which I interact with our gem. This particular tool channels my telepathic abilities, abstracting away the many considerations that such acute communication requires, allowing them to be adjusted individually for fine control. It’s possible to commune without it if necessary (in a fight, for example), but excluding the one obvious exception, that can be taxing over long distances or durations.

As such, the radar extends far beyond the simple sense of sight: the information is known, intuitively, at a much deeper level. That being said, a visual display is very convenient for managing and processing the vast arrays of information.

Therefore, I conjured up a coffee table for us to use during our experiments, directing the panel to hover just over its surface. Connie and Steven eagerly sat beside it, taking to their knees and leaning over the table for a better view. Together, they observed it with a whispered, “Woah…”

I sat between them, took a deep breath, and examined the device cradled between my hands, So, how do I use this? Immediately, the display flickered off, and the screen started to expand outward, deepening into a cube. Once it had finished, the display returned in the form of a translucent sphere with the same, singular blip of rosy light at its core. A grid covered the outside of the globe, and a series of small, multicolored buttons occupied the front four corners of the surrounding cube, cleverly positioned in such a way that they did not obscure the circumscribed sphere.

My attention was immediately captivated by the beacon residing at the heart of the orb. Like an eclipse, Connie’s dazzling smile, or an expanse of untrodden snow, it shined with a brilliant – almost blinding – intensity, exuding a soothing aura that was awesome to behold.

I watched, mystified, for several pulses before coming to a sudden realization: That’s me. I brought it closer, I… exist… I looked between my halves, giggling excitedly, I exist! Why had I never even _considered_ how miraculous and incredible it was that they could form me at all? How amazing it was just to be _alive!_

I pressed my face against the side of the cube, causing the tip of my nose to tingle as it pushed through the barrier. Now that I was paying attention, my little blip resonated in a way that was so pleasantly familiar, like a melody I’d always known. The longer I watched, the more my Steveny half recognized: the dancing hues of our gem, the gentle cadence of its pulsing, the bright tones comprising the melody. As Connie, I’d experienced its warmth in Steven’s laughs and puns and all his little kindnesses, in training, in playing, and on snowy winter nights. It was slightly different from how I remembered – the hues were collectively darker; its resonance was fuller and deeper; the rhythm was more measured and focused; a familiar, foreign melody completed the first; a new theme, indefinite and faint, arose subtlety in the background; and there were many more differences I couldn’t quite place – but I was unmistakable.

Setting aside my curiosity for later, I returned my attention to figuring out the problem at hand. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but that was, more or less, to be expected. After all, I was barely a day old. Admittedly, I _had_ played with the panel once before, during training, but I used it only briefly before abandoning it to explore the other facets of my mind.

So, with limited past experience and no hope of outside guidance, I tried the only thing I could think of: concentrate as hard as possible on my objective – “find Mr. Smiley” – and hope inexplicable gem magic would take care of the rest.

The sphere’s humming intensified, our gems started to glow, the ground shook lightly, and as my focus failed, sections of the table flickered in and out of existence. Our gem was clearly doing _something_ but not something of significance. I kept at it for several more seconds, but it became increasingly clear that nothing was ever going to happen. With a sigh, I slumped back in my chair, exhausted.

Previously, the radar had stayed in its two-dimensional state the whole time, so, I thought, I must be doing something right. A more pessimistic voice countered, But not right enough…

“You’re too tense,” Steven diagnosed. “You just gotta _feel_ it.”

Smiling wryly, I replied , “‘Feeling it’ is the _only_ thing I’m doing.”

“Maybe ‘Mr. Smiley’ isn’t specific enough,” Connie mused. “Try thinking about what he looks like or how he acts.”

That seemed reasonable to me, so I tried again with a few of Harold’s key traits in mind, only to meet the same result.

“Welp,” Steven said, gesturing out into the wasteland of our mindscape, “we could wander around for a bit and hope to bumble into him.”

“Stee- _ven_ ,” Connie scolded. “The whole point of _training_ is so We have a reliable _system_. We can’t just rely on winging it and hoping for the best!”

Steven blinked, “Why not? That’s what I always do.”

“Because…” Connie looked to me for support, but I shook my head to indicate, again, that I wouldn’t get involved.

I’ve always preferred to stay out of their disagreements, especially small ones like this, since it’s critical to let them work it out by themselves. A fusion’s stability comes from their components cooperation. When that support is lacking, we _can_ keep ourselves together, but the cost is great, and while some of us can hold on longer than others, stubbornness only goes so far. A key difference between Garnet, Chrysoprase, and myself versus Malachite, Sugilite, Rhodite, etc., is that while we are held together by the love our components share, they are forced to rely on their own, brittle strength.

Besides, as Garnet once pointed out, “[I’m] a conversation, not a referee.” If I allowed Steven and Connie to rely on me to solve their interpersonal problems, then I would be sabotaging my own stability. Instead, my focus has always been on maintaining harmony while insuring that potential problems aren’t ignored.

Fortunately, my interference wouldn’t be required this time, in part because Connie had an epiphany. “B-because… Because!” she shouted triumphantly, throwing her hands into the air.

Steven hummed as he considered Connie’s powerful argument, “Because?” He pronounced the word slowly, as if tasting the sound as it rolled off his tongue.

Connie nodded decisively, “Be-cause.”

Steven sat down in awe of her reasoning. He’d never considered _that_. Unable to find even a single flaw in her logic, he had to admit that she was definitely right, “Woah. Good point!”

Connie blushed, bashfully rubbing her elbow, “Thanks.”

I covered my mouth in vain. “Awwww,” I cooed, inciting an impatient glare from each of them. “Sorry, I literally can’t help it.” Poking Steven in the chest, I added, “I get _that_ from you.”

Connie turned her ire on Steven, who sheepishly shrugged in acknowledgement of his guilt. With a snort, a good-natured smile, and a roll of her eyes, Connie shook her head as she reconsidered the radar. “You know,” she said, “I bet these buttons do something...” Connie leaned forward, resolved to find the biggest, reddest button on the display, only to be disappointed by the lack of diversity. However, with that thought, each button’s color shifted, becoming a different shade of red. Connie squeaked ecstatically, and after a brief moment of consideration, she chose the prettiest one, “Boop.”

Before she’d even started depressing the button, a subpanel had already begun to sprout from the side of the cube. Fully expanded, it was small, square, transparent, and floated in the air a little off to the side. Its face bore a sliding bar underneath a small text descriptor (“[0.00, 30.0] ft.”), and it was connected back to its button via a holographic tether.

The panel wasn’t labeled and neither were the buttons, but as I looked over each one, I realized that I already knew what each of them did. Many of them were for adjusting the scan area, such as the buttons for zoom and azimuth control, but there were several for more “advanced features,” such as target tracking, adjusting the refresh rate, establishing and managing multiple zones, history and favorites, various tools for filtering, and even some insidious features like “remote control.”

“Oh,” I said. “Well. Probably should have started there.”

Tentatively, Connie poked the sliding bar that we now recognized as the control for the scan range upper bound. Like a bowl full of Jell-E, the panel offered little resistance against the intrusion but squeezed snugly around her finger, insuring any alterations were entirely deliberate. “Woah, this feels so weird,” she giggled. Without warning, she yanked upward, “Now let’s get started!”

Before Connie could pull away, the number rapidly climbed from 30 ft. to 3000 ft. Inside the globe, our own ball of light shrunk down, and 387 others flew in from the sides, clustered almost entirely in the city to the west.

The three of us, completely unprepared for the sudden inundation of raw emotion, recoiled from the radar, grabbing our heads in pain.

There was no time lost “learning” the new information; it was just there. Like how one might gaze into the night sky and lose themself amongst the uncountable stars, I could see everything before me, and while I couldn’t hold it all in the forefront of my mind, a shift in my attention was all it required to know the specifics.

We tried not to pry, but turning from one mind simply brought up another. Instinctively, I quickly pulled our collective awareness away from the brunt of the noise, but in the those few moments we’d already Felt so much:

My family was still downstairs, stalled by Pearl’s eager inquiries into the advances of human medicine, which mom was all too happy to oblige, but that distraction wouldn’t last much longer, as Amethyst’s patience was rapidly failing. Peridot was trying to follow along, but she was confused, _very_ confused, very, very… confused. Garnet was hiding _something_ , but we couldn’t tell what; she also knew we were looking. Daddyverse, like the majority of Beach City, was still asleep, and he was loving every second of his doughnut dream.

Lars, despite waking an hour early, was late to work for the third time this week and hating himself for it, although, if asked, he would blame Steven. Sadie had just finished boxing up the day’s first order of Fresh Doughnuts, a task that, she found, always instilled a strange sense of calm.

The Pizzas and Frymans had just opened up for the day, only to be disappointed by the lack of business. Barb was 48. Martha was on her way home from the grocery store, but with growing horror, she’d begun to suspect that she’d forgotten to buy milk; she had. Onion had snuck beneath the neighbor’s house to catch spiders, as his own was farmed out. There were just under a hundred tourists in town, scattered between their hotel rooms, the beach, and the boardwalk, each choosing exactly how much fun they would have on vacation. Harold was in his Fun Land office on a much needed break…

There was a bunch more we could have Felt, but even if we had wanted to, it was far too much to take in at once, and it provided a _very_ instructive lesson on the necessity of good filters.

Looking up from the table, I rubbed my forehead with both palms. “Ohhhh-kay.” I paused, taking a breath to collect myself. “Let's agree to be a _bit_ more careful when handling powerful, inscrutable gem magic. _Especially_ when it’s entwined with our very existence. Alright?”

Connie whimpered something in between a “sorry” and an “oww,” while Steven’s reply came in the form of a moan and a thud as his head collided with the table.

The initial shock may have passed, but we were still trying to juggle hundreds of minds simultaneously, and that level of stimulation was debilitating at the time. I was, naturally, faring much better than my poor components, so it fell to me to fix the problem.

Quick as a thought, I called up the filtering interface and set it to omit everyone younger than 40. The sight of smothered lights was met with a collective sigh of relief, but there were still 207 people remaining, including everyone downstairs. I narrowed it down even further, excluding everyone who wasn’t a balding, middle-aged man, which left only seven: Harold, Dante, Sam, and a few people I didn’t know, mostly tourists.

Steven slumped in his chair, sliding his palms across the table and leaving a trail of greasy fingerprints in their wake, “Muuuuch better.”

Still hiding beneath her own arms, Connie’s next words were distorted, but that hardly mattered. In a realm expressed purely in thought, what significance does _sound_ hold? “You were totally right. That was… ethically dubious.”

“Yeah…”

Connie looked up from the table, resting the side of her head along her forearm, “Do you want to stop?”

Steven hesitated only briefly before answering, “No, you’re right: these powers are part of me, and I can’t escape that. I need to learn to control them because, if I don’t, the whole Lars thing will just keep happening.”

“Oh. I meant it in more of a ‘Because Homeworld is coming and we need every advantage we can get’ kind of way, but that’s true too, I guess.”

“Oh.”

Steven cracked a grin, which Connie countered with a giggle. Not to be outdone, Steven joined in, and from there, the situation quickly escalated into a full on fit of laughter, pure and unrestrained. Neither of them knew what was funny, but neither did they care. Being together was reason enough.

As our laughter tapered into intermittent chuckles, I asked, “Ready?”

“Humph,” they answered.

Resolved to be more careful this time, I scanned the dashboard for a button that might be relevant. I couldn’t find anything that would put me into direct contact with someone, but I did see a button that I knew would give us more information, so I pushed it instead.

A holographic display flickered into life above each blip, providing intimate details about the person they represented, such as their name, age, gender, occupation, relatives, surface thoughts, etc. It even included a small, animated portrait at the top of the screen. We felt it was excessively creepy, so after confirming Harold’s location, I quickly deactivated it.

We couldn’t find any other buttons that might help, but I wasn’t surprised. I knew, instinctively, what I needed to do, but I had no idea what would happen afterward, and after the previous debacle I was a little hesitant to start poking around heedlessly.

Still, the only way forward was, well, forward, so we came up with a compromise. It was evident to us by this point that, like everything else in here, the radar did _exactly_ what we told it to do, so we concluded that as long as we clearly expressed our intent nothing would go wrong. We spent nearly a minute carefully considering what our stated goal should be before deciding it was safe to proceed.

Mentally repeating the phrase I want to speak to Mr. Smiley, I slowly reached out and poked his blip, weary of the consequences, but whatever I had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t to be violently pulled, finger-first, through an inter-consciousness wormhole.

There was a blinding flash of light, and before I even knew what was happening, I’d already been spat out in a small, plain room with a dark, wooden floor. Trying to adjust to my new surroundings, I rapidly blinked away the stars confounding my vision.

The room was almost barren, holding only a bookcase, a humble, metallic desk, and a single window that overlooked the beach, or it would if the shades were allowed to part. To my right, the bookcase sat sparsely occupied, yet it contained a wide variety of items. Along the top rested several trophies and plaques from various committees commemorating quite a few second-place finishes in the category of “Delmarva’s Most Fun Amusement Park.” One row contained operating manuals for some of the rides and arcade games, while another housed a half-dozen vinyl records along with a device to play them. The final, occupied row bore a myriad of books, ranging from compendiums of knock-knock jokes to do-it-yourself guides to self-help motivational works. Along its side rested a solid-black guitar case.

At least, that’s what I _Felt_ would be on the bookshelf if I were to check, but that was no more necessary here than in my own mindscape, and my attention was better used elsewhere, especially since we’d agreed not to pry.

In the center of the room, there was an old-fashioned, beige sitting desk, adorned only by a computer, a notebook, and a single picture frame. Behind it sat one, very surprised Harold Smiley, “Well, _hello_ , there!” Harold didn’t let his trademark smile droop for even an instant, but it was more intense than usual, “How’d you get in here, uhh…”

“Stevonnie,” I reminded him. He nodded in response, quietly demanding an answer. “You’re asleep right now.” Probably? “So I came by to talk.”

“Well that sure is strange! Big Doughnut coffee never failed me before!”

 **That’s** the weird part? OK. Sure. “Huh. I’ve never had their coffee, but that certainly sounds unusual. Anyway, I was hoping you could tell me about the owner of Fun World. You said you knew him.”

“You _could_ say that!” His eyes briefly wandered to the picture at the corner of his desk before snapping back to me, “He’s my new partner! He’s been givin’ me top-secret management advice that’s really saved my bacon!”

“Oh, congrats! It must be really hard to run them both, huh?”

“Sure is! For a while there, I didn’t even have time to rest!”

“Wow.”

“But I’ve been sleeping much better ever since I met Kumar! He’s really helped turn this place around!”

I pointed to the frame, “Is that him?” I couldn’t see the front, but even as I asked, I knew that wasn’t the case.

He took the picture in hand and brought it to his chest, staring down at it. His smile faltered for just a moment as he examined it curiously before he set it down inside his desk drawer, “No, that one’s of an old friend. I don’t know how it got there, though!” He reached into his pocket for his phone.

I shrugged, “Dreams are weird.”

“You can say _that_ again!” he replied, looking about the room. “This isn’t even my office!”

I scanned the room as well. Now that he mentioned it, it did seem a little too plain for his tastes. “Huh.” I would find out later that it actually was his office; he just didn’t recognize it without the piles of junk, even though his subconscious obviously did.

When I turned back to the desk, Harold was scrolling through his phone. “I should have a picture in here somewhere- Ah, here’s one!”

As I accepted the phone, a jolt ran up my arm and down to our gem, causing me to recoil in surprise. I quickly secured the phone to be sure that I wouldn’t drop it, were it to shock me again. After all, it’s important to show respect for other people’s property, even dream phones. Plus, I know from experience that fixing what’s broken, especially by spitting on it, often doesn’t make up for breaking it in the first place.

I looked down at a picture of Kumar’s now familiar face, realizing that Harold had unintentionally passed me much more than just a photograph. Among other things, I suddenly knew that Kumar owned a successful chain of amusement parks that spanned the country, that the original was here in Delmarva, and that, although he owned several homes, he spent most of his time at the one a few miles north of the park. I also realized that I now had enough information to find him and, from there, the park’s management. “Thanks, mister- uhh, Harold. That’s just what I needed!”

“Oh, is that all?”

“Yep,” I nodded, returning the phone, “thanks a bunch.”

“Happy to help, Stevonnie!” His grin widened, “Have fun over there, and if you see him, say hi for me!”

“Will do. See you around!” I closed my eyes and focused on retiring to my own mind, letting Harold resume his business. I thanked him again as Steven a few days later, but he barely remembered our conversation at all, having written it off as a strange dream.

“That went well,” Connie noted upon my return.

I blinked down at the two of them, suddenly noticing they hadn’t been with me physically, “Why didn’t you guys come?”

Steven shrugged, “We saw the portal close behind you-”

“And then we were suddenly experiencing everything as you again-”

“And then we were back here.”

“Isn’t this,” I stretched my arms out, gesturing to the room at large, “how you ‘experience me?’”

“Not really,” said Steven.

“Well, not usually,” Connie amended. “Obviously, we are right now, but it’s not like we sit in here and watch you on T.V. all the time.”

“That does sound pretty boring,” I admitted.

“Yeah, there’s only so much Kitchen Kalamity you can play…”

“Ooh, I love that game!”

Steven gasped, “ _Noooo waaaay!_ Me too!”

“We’ll have to play sometime.”

Connie giggled, “OK, but only if we houserule ban ‘Titanium Tuberware1.’”

“But Connie,” cried Steven, “that card is essential to the _leftovers_ strategy!”

“I know, but it’s amazing in every strategy; it’s just too good.” Steven sighed; he couldn’t deny _that_. “Playing cards from discard _for free_ is completely imba, and it provides a decisive card advantage to whomever happens to find it.”

I reluctantly agreed ( _leftovers_ was my favorite archetype), “Yeah, that card was clearly a mistake.”

“A total disaster.”

I nudged Connie with my elbow, “More like a _calamity!_ ”

“Maybe you guys are right,” Steven smirked, “but you can’t deny it has great _flavor!_ ”

Connie rolled her eyes at us, “To be fair, it’s a complex game, and it’s easy to overlook seemingly innocent mechanics.”

“There is _nothing_ innocent about that card,” I said, simultaneously calling up the radar's filtering interface.

“I meant the mechanic itself, not the card.”

“Oh, then yeah. Definitely.” I input Kumar's personal information using the interface. My knowledge was limited by what Harold himself knew, but I figured that it would be good enough to eliminate everyone else, assuming Kumar had been honest. After some thought, I left a little wiggle room. Just in case.

Once all the information was in, I carefully cranked up the scan range until another light joined mine on the screen. Sure enough, it was him.

I’d absorbed a lot more information from Harold than intended, so this time, instead of invading someone else’s mind, I invited them into mine. I reached into the sphere, gently cupped his Light, and guided it outside. As soon as it was free, it floated from my hand, bobbing along for a few feet before exploding in a bright flash. In its place, a middle-aged, Indian-American man blinked into existence with a satisfying _pop_.

He didn’t appear at all concerned about the sudden transition from his cozy office to this strange wasteland, and after some brief explanations, he directed us to the park’s head manager, all the while maintaining an air of professional geniality. We realized he probably was quite busy, so we thanked him for his time, passed on Harold’s greetings (and a few compliments on his behalf), and bid him farewell.

We repeated this process with the head manager. We didn’t have to adjust the radar’s scanning parameters this time since the park, only a few miles to the south-east, was already in range. She referred us first to the dining services manager and eventually to the mini-golf manager, although that took some persistence.

Technically, she repeated, the mini-golf course was its own entity, governing its prices and policies without oversight, but because of some bureaucratic minutia that was beyond us, the manager still reported to her as if it weren’t. I, in turn, patiently explained that, while that was all very fascinating and important, we were rushed for time and had to get going. She nodded in understanding and began to express how much she could relate to that, stating that she could never figure out how the time seemed to just slip away, but before she could get back into her groove, we thanked her once more and… let her go.

After our escape, we took a quick breather before contacting the dining services manager, a stern, middle-aged, Korean woman. She blinked into existence along with her notebook and pen. Not sparring a glance to either side, she demanded, “Name?”

“Uhh, Stevonnie?” I replied.

She didn’t bother checking her notebook, “I have no reservations by that name.”

“Oh, right. What about Connie Ma-”

“M’hm, got that.” Still refusing to check her notes, she answered in a monotone devoid of emotion, as if completely disillusioned to the fullness of life, “Main pavilion, 12:30. Three pizzas – one meatlovers, one mushroom marshmallow mozza marinara, one Indonesian (double durian) – a dozen hotdogs with fixin’s and extra side of mayo, an order of sliders, onion rings, and fries, two large, house salads with balsamic, a two-liter Dr. Fizz, and a 12-pack of bottled water, totaling $122.42, correct?”

“Woah,” we gasped.

“Good. What can I do for you today, miss Connie?”

Connie, attached to my right arm and using it to swing back and forth, cleared her throat, “Ehm. _They_ are Stevonnie, _I_ am Connie, and _we_ would like to change our reservation to 11:30.” Steven nudged me, and I passed it on. “Please.”

She glared down at Connie, lacking both malice and interest in full. With a flick of her wrist, she made a single mark in her book before slamming it shut, “Done. Will that be all?” We glanced between ourselves, conferring to see if there was anything else we wanted to change. “ _Wonderful_. Your order will be waiting for you at table #3 at 11:25. Have a funtastic day.”

“Oh, umm, thanks,” I said. “You too.”

Bouncing on tiptoes, Steven cheerily waved, “Bye!”

With a _poof_ , she dissolved into smoke, which swirled as it coalesced back into a shimmering orb. I reached out to guide her back, but once whole, it shot forward, slamming into the side of the radar and sinking back into its rightful spot.

Next, we called up the mini-golf manager, a scraggly, brown-haired teenager no older than Lars. “Hello, I’m Stevonnie,” I greeted as he _popped_ into existence.

Ignoring me, he looked around, blinked rapidly, and slowly spun in place. Then, he repeated the whole process. Twice. In confusion, I looked to each of my components who simply shrugged back at me.

“Woah,” he finally said, “far out…”

I gestured dramatically, “Welcome! To. My. Mind!” I leaned forward, stage whispering, “Pretty cool, right?”

“How did I _get_ here?”

“You know,” said Connie, “you’re actually the first person all morning to ask-”

“Ohhhh, I get what’s goin’ on. This is a dream.” He seemed rather groggy, with reddened eyes and distorted speech. When he laughed, it came out uneven and bubbly, and he seemed to be putting significant effort into every word, “Just don’t tell the Boss. She always gets mad when I…” He jabbed a finger upward, pointing toward the panels above, “Woaaaaah, what’s _that?_ ”

Since he didn’t know any better, I ignored the rudeness of his inquiry, “Eh, just the means to peruse my every thought and memory.”

“Wha-”

I shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. You’re the mini-golf manager, right? For Funworld?”

“Yeah, man. Totally.”

“Great! ‘Cause we wanted to reschedule our tee time.”

“I don’t think we, like, serve tea on the course.”

“What?”

“Yeah, sorry, get that a lot, but…” He looked to each side as if preparing to share a great secret, “You can probably find some in the main pavilion. That’s where I go for snack runs…”

Steven giggled, “Not that kind of tea-”

“A tee _time_ -” Connie explained.

“It’s a kind of appointment-”

“And we want to change ours.”

It was his turn to shrug, demonstrating complete mastery in the subtle art of apathetic dismissal, “Sorry, lil’ dudes, but we don’t really _do_ appointments.”

“But we have one already,” I objected. “We just need to make it earlier.”

“Yo, just come over whenever, heh. I’ll totally hook. You. Guys. Up! The new clubs just got in.” He swiped his hand sideways, “Super smooth.”

He seemed pretty excited about that, so I decided not to mention that I’d be bringing my own, “Uhh, great! Thanks.”

“No problem, dude. Dream buds are _always_ welcome.” He held out a fist, so of course I bumped it, and with that, his image dispersed.

Connie called the park later to confirm.

Now that we had finished the scheduling adjustments, we just had to check up on Lapis before we could head for the car wash, and after a brief discussion, we decided it’d be better to go search for her rather than to force her to come to us.

I called up the interface once more, this time setting our gem to ignore anyone without a Lapis Lazuli gemstone. It only took a moment to find her. She was relatively close, a mere mile from the barn, by the coast. I poked the orb of light, without hesitation this time, and felt myself pulled forward into a foreign awareness.

I briefly experienced the same blinding light before being deposited a dozen feet above a vast, underground sea. Willing my descent to slow, I summersaulted for balance, splashing onto the surface with nary a ripple.

Veins of the richest blue crisscrossed the cavern’s ceiling, glittering in the dim light of an unseen source. I stood directly upon the water, which bore my weight without a hint of instability. It was completely still and as clear as the purest glass, yet I could not see the bottom, although my own reflection obscured the view. Trails of mist swirled up from the surface, thickening the musty air.

Slightly out of reach, Lapis stood facing away from me, contemplating the void.

I coughed, announcing my presence, “Uhh, hi!”

Lapis turned to greet me, her gloom threated by an encroaching smile, “Steven? Is that you?” She recoiled at the sight of me, blinking and glancing at our gem for confirmation.

Smirking, I responded, “Not _entirely_ …”

“Stars, Steven! Are you OK? What happened?” The sea roiled with her anger, “Did _Homeworld_ -”

Oops. I waved my hands rapidly, “It’s OK! Steven’s fine.”

“But- you reformed…”

“Nope! I’m not Steven. I’m his fusion! Well, one of them.” I tried to smile reassuringly, but I could Feel the atmosphere becoming more tense with every word.

Lapis took a step back, “What? How?” And another, whispering, “You only have one gem…”

“I’m _half_ human,” I joked. “Specifically, I’m half Connie.”

“Oh.”

She’d always been really happy to see Steven, so her reaction to me was confusing and honestly a little hurtful. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” I tried, extending my arm. She looked at it wearily, “You shake it.”

She declined, grabbing her elbow and turning away, “What are you doing here?”

“What? I-” I shook my head and stepped forward, “I came to see if you’re OK! Peridot, uhh, said you were pretty upset.”

She didn’t say anything for several, long moments. Then, “Could I- speak to Steven?”

“Umm, you are.”

“Right…”

I was trying not to get upset, but even my Steven side was starting to struggle. “Lapis, what’s wrong?”

Still facing away, she sat down and hugged her knees, “Nothing.”

“Come on, you’re really worrying us.” She looked over her shoulder, conflicted. “Tell us what’s wr-”

She spun away, burying her face in her legs, “Me!” The surrounding ocean flashed a sickly sea-green, but it was suppressed as suddenly as it appeared. “It’s me…”

Brows furrowed, I shook my head vehemently, “Lapis, there’s _nothing_ -”

But she wouldn’t hear it, “When I look at you, I think of _her_ , and I- I can’t-”

“Oh.” I took a step closer, and when she didn’t respond, sat beside her. I deeply resented the association on principle, but I knew she didn’t mean anything by it, and I needed to understand. “Does Garnet make you feel that way too?”

“Not really. Well, maybe a little, but I barely know Ruby and Sapphire. Seeing Steven like this- it’s different.” I wasn’t sure how to respond to that, for the implication _seemed_ to be that fusion was inherently unhealthy and that she simply didn’t care enough about Ruby or Sapphire to worry about it. Lapis must have realized this too because she tried being a little more diplomatic, “Uhh, you two look good together. Stable. Much better than…” She took a deep breath, “Malachite. Only two arms…”

We shared an awkward chuckle, hers hollow, mine a little smug. “I know, right?” I bragged, hugging my knees tightly, “It’s… great. Really great.”

“Yeah. It really is.”

Something dark and blurry stirred in the pool below, triggering a sudden realization, “You still miss it! Uhh, don’t you?”

She didn’t appear to notice the intrusion, “More than anything. More than Homeworld. More than-”

“Than what?”

“More than my Diamond…”

I knew that, to her, was a treasonous thought, and there's no telling how much strife it must have caused her, in spite of what they did to her (or perhaps that only made it worse). “You know, it’s OK to think about it. It’s the only way to move on. Ignoring it, bottling it up, just hurts more in the long run.” I slipped a hand over our gem protectively, “We know what that’s like.”

She almost looked at me, but changed her mind at the last second. Instead, she turned her attention toward the pool, gazing thoughtfully into its depths. Ahead, the water started to slosh and bubble, rearranging into the form of a gargantuan monstrosity, one with white hair, six arms, stripped, algae-green skin, and terribly sharp teeth.

Malachite, trapped beneath the surface, slammed her fists against her flat prison, distorting the flimsy barrier which threatened to yield to every blow. I jumped in front of Lapis, weapons in hand, prepared to show the strength of stability, but as much as she struggled, Malachite couldn’t quite break free. Her frustrated roar shook the cavern, freeing massive chunks of rock to fall from the ceiling, and while Steven's bubble was able to cover us, the force of their splashing scattered waves taller than any of us throughout the cave. As we bobbed atop the undulating surface, Lapis emitted a terrified squeak, and I spun around to find her trembling between her knees.

“It’s OK. I’ll protect you,” I promised. Hefting Steven’s shield, I swiveled to confront Malachite, but she’d vanished. Confused yet relieved, I let the shield and Rose’s sword revert to memories before kneeling down next to Lapis. As the patient waves settled, I urgently asked, “Are you alrigh-”

“Why are you here?” came her biting retort.

“… to ask you to come to Fun World with us. My whole family is invited, which means I want you there too.”

I reached out a hand to her, but she was still hiding, “I don’t know, Steven…”

I frowned but didn’t correct her, “Why not?”

“Isn’t it some Crystal Gem mission? Why do you even _want_ me there?”

“It is, in a sense, but the only “mission” for today is to have fun!” I Felt her confusion bordering on skepticism, so I knew I'd have to be a little more upfront to have any hope of convincing her, “We just wanted to meet everyone so much, and we wanted everyone to get to know each other too, and the mission was a perfect opportunity…”

The stress from her mind was starting to take its toll, and I was starting to feel the tremors of instability, meaning I would need to leave soon, for I couldn’t allow myself to come undone, not here. Steven might be able to project and retract his consciousness, but Connie certainly couldn’t, and there’s no telling what would have happened if I had ever fallen apart inside of someone else’s mind.

“Well, now you’ve met me.”

“I guess…” But you won’t even look at me.

The silence settled like the pool beneath us, belying the tension underneath. Until, “Can I leave?”

“I think we’re in your gem,” I said, but of course, she already knew that. “But I suppose I could go.”

“Please?”

I hesitated briefly, but if she wanted me gone there was nothing I could do, “Alright, but please come by the park later…” As I turned to leave, a door, flush with the ocean’s still surface, appeared before me. “You’ll be glad you did.”

As I reached for the handle, she whispered, “Wait.” I eagerly pivoted in place to see her glancing at me from over her knees. “What’s your name?”

“Stevonnie,” I said hopefully.

A ghost of an amused smile graced her sullen features, “Goodbye, Stevonnie.”

“Bye Lapis. See you later?”

She shrugged noncommittally, and while that wasn’t the response I wanted, it was at least something, so I took my leave, stepping forth through the portal.

… And falling a few hundred feet onto the solid floor below, landing on my rear. My halves followed after me, but I caught them before they hit the ground, setting them down on the sides of my lap. Connie was already doing her best to console Steven, who was on the verge of tears. I put my arms around them both in a silent apology for my perceived failure.

“We tried Our best,” said Connie.

Steven sniffed, “I just wish We could help her.”

“I know.”

“She’s so sad and- and lonely.”

“I Felt it too… but what can we do?” She looked up from the hand entwined with her own to see his eyes puffy from the strain of holding back a flood. “Eventually, she’ll be ready to move on, and we’ll be there to support her when she is.”

Deciding that he wouldn’t let tears dampen the day’s celebrations, Steven dabbed at his eyes with a conjured tissue, “Do you think she’ll come?”

“I hope so…”

With one last sniff, Steven snuggled against my chest while resting his head along her shoulder. Sensing an opportunity to cheer us up, I asked slyly, “Wasn’t there something you two wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, right,” Connie said, “what was my mom so worked up about?”

Steven shrugged, “I dunno, but she wasn’t angry, just concerned for me. The gems must have said something weird.”

“Oh. We’ll just have to ask her about it later.”

“Yeah.”

I smirked, “But wasn’t there _something else?_ ”

“Hmm,” they thought. “Nope.” “I don’t think so.”

“Really?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “You guys can’t think of _anything_ that happened earlier that you _might_ want to talk about? Maybe something you _said?_ ”

Connie blushed, filled with glee at the memory of their joint profession, “Oh, _that._ ”

Steven shot up, similarly affected, “Oh, right!”

They shared a moment of silent uncertainty as Connie rotated to face Steven, choosing her next words carefully, “I think we should wait until we have more time so we can really discuss it, but-” Her cheeks darkened further, “I meant it.”

“Me too.”

Satisfied, I proudly squeezed them both, freeing some giddy giggles.

Eventually, Steven stood up in my lap, using my shoulder for balance. “Ready?” he asked, extending his other hand.

Connie nodded and accepted the help, rising to her feet as well, “Ready!”

Sharing a smile, they pulled each other close, closer, closest.

I opened my eyes to a noticeably warmer morning. Casually stretching as I stood, I turned my gaze to the top of the hill, “Now for the fun part!” With only a few strides and a whooping cry, I reached the summit and dove across the picket fence.

* * *

Footnotes:

* * *

1.

Titanium Tuberware

Legendary Utensil

Potatoes provide twice as much protein.

You cannot gain _food poisoning_ as a result of playing cards from _leftovers_.

Whenever a _luncheon_ , _dinner_ , or _dessert_ card would be put into _discard_ from a _pantry_ , you may reveal this card from your _pantry_. If you do, it is put into _leftovers_ instead.

At the end of each dining phase, you may reveal this card from your _pantry_. If you do, you may play a card from _leftovers_ without expending currency. Then, your opponents may play a card from _leftovers_ for half its price but only if it is their turn. All currency expended this way goes to your wallet instead of anywhere else. Each card played this way is immediately put into _discard_.

Every time an opponent plays a card from _leftovers_ , you may draw a card. If you do not, you may instead choose a card from _leftovers_ , pay half its price, and put it into your _pantry_.

At the beginning of your turn, you may reveal this card and any number of other cards from your _pantry_. If the revealed cards plus the cards in _leftovers_ form a smorgasbord, you win the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question of whether or not Steven and Connie were “real” or just more projections of Stevonnie’s subconscious is left as an exercise to the reader.
> 
> Nah, they’re real, but I did think about going to the other way. Ultimately, I couldn’t explain how they could hijack Stevonnie’s actions and speech yet simultaneously would not be able to appear in/interact with Stevonnie’s sphere of meditation. Plus, that would be really, really sad…
> 
> User error was the reason the radar failed to find Harold on the first two tries. Stevonnie had set the radar to manual control, and the default parameters limited the search space to only a 30 ft. radius. The radar couldn’t find “Mr. Smiley” because there wasn’t a person named “Mr. Smiley” within the defined space. Stevonnie didn’t understand this and stubbornly kept searching. The more they concentrated, the more resources their gem devoted to the task in an effort to overcome noise or subterfuge.
> 
> I was worried that this chapter might take Steven’s telepathic powers too far, but then I watched the Stevenbomb, and now it’s clear I didn’t go nearly far enough. Seriously, inadvertently reading someone’s mind from the other side of the planet is bonkers, especially when that someone is one of the god-queens of an intergalactic empire and, apparently, didn’t notice the intrusion. That’s why a min-maxed Stevonnie is so terrifying: add Connie’s determination and passion to Steven’s powers and resolve, and you could get a gem far stronger than any we’ve seen.
> 
> Suitcase Sam may not look bald, but there’s a reason he wears that eyepatch, and it’s not because his eye is damaged (as seen in ‘Onion Gang’). No, it’s a diversion! The eyepatch draws people’s attention away from his head, ensuring that no one notices he’s wearing a toupee! 
> 
> Relatedly, Greg has way too much hair to be considered bald, and he hasn’t lost any more since the show started, so he isn’t “balding.”
> 
> Lapis is the one character, I feel, that I just don’t understand, but I tried my best, and I think it turned out OK. Please let me know where I can improve.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading,
> 
> TMP


	11. Conversations pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when a girl with confidence issues fuses with a boy who’s never known his mother’s love and who had to earn the affection of her surrogates?
> 
> Or, Dad-mom gives the best hugs.

The cosmos is a beautiful place, full of far-flung planets and cloistered cultures, scattered space-dust, and the fury of dying stars, all united in the grand celestial dance – uncountable bodies entwined across unfathomable distances, held together and apart through connections unseen.

In our travels this last year and a half, my squad and I have witnessed that beauty first hand. We’ve toured the halls of lost civilizations, sampled the original Cat Sìth ice-cream sandwich, discovered fledgling societies, small pockets of organic life that had miraculously escaped notice, experienced all the wonders of Gem engineering and countless adventures beside.

But none of it compares to view of Beach City from above! It hums with this aura of joy and hope and excitement, and the way the sunset casts the city in shadow is almost magical.

Space is amazing, every day a new experience, but if I’m being honest, I miss ‘the sights and sounds of the busy boardwalk,’ the shops and stalls, and, most of all, the people, my friends. They were like a third family to me; when the world was falling apart, they stayed strong and kept us sane. In a way, they’re the reason I’m out here.

It’s selfish, but I wish I could go back to visit, just for a moment, and see for myself how they’re doing and what’s been going on without us, maybe take a break of my own. Amethyst sends bubbled updates daily, but it’s just not the same, and it would be so easy, only a few weeks lost, practically instantaneous, cosmically speaking…

Anyway, as I completed my second circuit of the city, flying high above, it was this very view that I was already coming to love. I’d admired it once before, as Steven, but only through spotty streetlight and the hints of dawn. In the relief of day, the beauty of Beach City comes to life in a way that just can’t be observed while its light rests. That’s not to say Beach City nights are dull or uneventful – the best thing to ever happen in Beach City occurred at dusk, after all – but it’s only in these moments, during the early morning weekend rush, that the city’s charm is fully revealed.

I banked down and to the west, heading inland once more, along the northern stretch of the beach this time. The waves lapped slowly against the shore, their progress, disguised by distance, revealed only through the context of time.

The wind tore at the skin between the gaps in my clothes, tousling my hair and causing a terrible racket, yet I was far too excited to be affected by its icy bite. It was refreshing, actually, as the sensation of cool air flowing across our gem filled me with such a sense of freedom and levity that it was almost too difficult to focus on falling. It also made a funny sound as it rippled the cheeks supporting my toothy grin, which I found endlessly amusing.

As I blew past the carwash in a matter of seconds, I felt my grin widen, knowing that Daddyverse slept soundly in the van far below and that I’d be seeing him soon.

Seized by impulse, I accepted gravity’s pull, entering a steep dive aimed directly at the water tower, and after gaining enough speed, I rejected it once more, not only negating my descent but reversing it! Steadily, my floating powers bore me upward, until I was, impossibly, soaring higher and faster than I had been before.

As the city limit neared, I stuck my chest out and tilted my body to the left, banking back toward the boardwalk.

I rolled through the turn so that I faced the ocean above rather than the one below, but the clouds were a pretty boring sight at the moment: dull, grey, not-very-fluffy. Not to mention that the sky was simply too crowded to pick out cool shapes. I shrugged, reasoning that it was a two person activity anyway, and closed my eyes, content to enjoy the sensation of falling blindly into the unknown.

Eventually, I summoned a shield and used it to drag myself to a stop a few hundred feet out and above the sea. I directed it to hover below me and sat along the edge, maintaining my floating powers regardless, but it was strangely comforting having something other than air between me and the ocean.

From that vantage, I could see the whole city, and while I couldn’t make out any one individual, I found that if I focused hard enough, I could Feel their identity. I briefly entertained myself with the task of finding the people I knew, like a life-sized _Where’s Woodrow?_ puzzle. I found Harold in-route to open his arcade for the day, I found Martha leaving the store again, milk in-hand, and I found Ronaldo up on the lighthouse hill, examining the tracks I’d left in the grass. From there, my gaze fell upon the van parked at the hill’s base, and I realized that it was time to go.

I carefully stood up atop Steven’s shield and oriented myself toward the carwash, yet as much as I wobbled, the shield remained steadfast, completely affixed in space.

The wind swirled around me, urging me forward, and my jacket flapped against my chest in response to its call, nearly in time with the thrumming within. I looked down at the raging sea below, stopping only to grin before diving off the side.

I fell down, down, down, faster and faster, until the air wouldn’t permit it and the world started to blur. I threw out my arms, puffed out my chest, and let the wind push me forward, toward home.

The ocean quickly flew by, and soon the city rushed to replace it. I rocketed past Funland Arcade, where a line of eager tourists hoped to elude the weather, soared over the Dewey Memorial, where Bill was giving his weekly address (a few, rather-bored cloud-gazers even waved “hi”), and swerved around a rather inconveniently placed condominium, onto Thayer Street.

I closely monitored my rate of descent, and when there was only a dozen feet left to fall, I suddenly realized that I was travelling much faster than the cars below, only I didn’t have breaks. Regardless, in just five minutes, flying had already endeared itself to me as, essentially, the best thing ever, and I wasn’t even slightly concerned by my swift approach.

I swung my feet out in front of me, touching down at the front corner of the Wash’s parking lot. Somehow, my windmilling arms failed to slow my progress, and I skipped across the pavement like a stone, slamming face first into the side of dad’s van. “Haha haaa! Ha hahaha ha ha! Oof!”

Giggling uncontrollably, I rubbed my forehead, fluffed my hair, checked our gem for damage, and, finding none, floated to my feet, where I performed an interpretive dance consisting entirely of hops, spins, hugs, and unrestrained laughter, “That was amazing! We _have_ to do that again!” I rubbed my chin in thought, gasping, “The cloud arena. But, ehhhh, properly this time.”

I looked up from my musing to find myself gazing out over the ocean, and suddenly remembering my Purpose, I turned in search of Daddyverse’s van. Strangely, it was almost 6 feet further away, but that was quickly explained by four distinctive, rubber-black trails connecting my location to the van’s new resting place.

“Oops. Do you think he’s OK? Of course!” Even I didn’t think I sounded sure, “But, uhh, I should check.” Bobbing along as if back on the moon, I scurried to the trunk and knocked five times in rapid succession, “Dad! Dad! Dad!”

I heard a rustling from inside and hopped back as the doors swung open. Greg emerged, wielding his trusty waffle iron, his majestic mane billowing heroically amidst the seaside breeze, “Steven! Are you-” Blinking away his drowsiness, his eyes fell first upon our gem then, with mounting panic, traveled to my face, disheveled hair, and grass-stained clothes. “Stevonnie! Quick, get in! Are you alright? What _was_ that? Who’s attacking us?”

A timid grin crept across my face. Dad relaxed immediately, as if entranced, tossing the waffle iron onto his cot and hopping out of the van to join me below.

I scratched the back of my head, “That would be me. Sorry, first time flying. And I’m doing great! Well, other than the rough landing.”

He chuckled, pulled me in for a hug, and sat down on the edge of the trunk, patting the space beside him, “You’re _always_ ‘doing great.’”

“It’s true!” I chirped as I took the proffered space, using the opportunity to kick my legs off the side, heels barely grazing the ground, “How ‘bout you?” I froze as suddenly as I started, “I didn’t- hurt you, did I?”

With tender, obstinate hands, I gave him the quick “Maheswaran Once-Over,” checking his pulse (too fast), his pupils (constricted), and his arms, face, and scalp for contusions.

“What, me? Nah, I’m tough as a rock. H-Hey!”

“Really?” I said, picking through his hair, “I think I know quite a few rocks who might find _fault_ with that.”

“I’m fine, Megaheswaran! Really.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t gotten to try out my healing spit yet. Maybe it got an upgrade! Super strength or hair growth or- or eternal youth!”

“Err, maybe you should experiment on something less… me?”

“I guess I’ll try it out later,” I shrugged, sitting back down. “But you can’t blame me for the checkup. You _were_ just in a car accident.”

Greg blew a raspberry, “What car accident?”

“Uhh, me.”

“What, that? Didn’t even wake me up.”

I pulled him into a side-armed hug, burying my head in his shoulder, “I’m just glad you’re OK.”

He pushed away an unexpected faceful of hair, combing his fingers through it and catching a few, resilient tufts of grass, “You goofball.”

“Hey! No cheating!” I said, jolting upright to scold him properly. “ _That_ nickname belongs to Steven.”

“Gimme a break!” He turned around, rummaging through a bag beside his cot. I turned as well, noticing that the van was unprecedentedly clean. The junk was gone, the floor had been vacuumed, and the scent of pine hung lightly in the air. “Finding the right nickname takes time, patience, and (aha!) many mistakes young… fused one?”

He hummed and shook his head. “Naaah,” we said together.

He pulled out a magnificent, mahogany, boar-bristle brush, a birthday gift from Motherverse and one of the few extravagances he allowed himself. I immediately flicked my hair over my shoulders and straightened my back in anticipation.

He sat a couple feet back and, with well-practiced hands, began the extraction process, “So, what’s with all the grass in your hair?”

“I guess it didn’t get blown out during the flight over.” I took a handful for myself, twiddling the tips and twirling them about my fingers. It had both Connie’s volume and Steven’s ethereal, silky softness, and when disturbed, the strands tended to realign, as if magnetized, “My hair _is_ kind of clingy…”

“But how’d it get in there in the first place?”

“How? Haven’t you ever wanted to dive onto a lush field of grass and- and just-” I stretched out as if to grab the sky whole and wrestle it back down to Earth, tucking it snugly against my chest, “ _roll around?_ Well.” I wriggled like a cat settling into the warmth of a recently abandoned cushion, “I did.”

“That does sound like fun.” He finished clearing the first handful with a signature flourish, seamlessly transitioning into the next, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too! I’ve been meaning to visit, but the opportunity never came up.”

He chuckled, “It’s only been a week, gigagoober.”

I couldn’t shake my head while he worked, so I shrugged my discontent instead, I’m no goober.

“Ohhhh yeah! It’s Connie’s birthday isn’t it?”

“Yep!”

“Happy birthday, Connie!”

“Thanks, Mr. Universe.”

“No problem. So did you guys have a sleep over? Is that why you’re… _up_ so early?” he asked. “Did you, err, go to bed like this? What’s that like?”

“No, but we’ve dreamed together before. It’d probably be similar to that, except more me.” Greg hummed as if he understood my nonsense, but I Felt a subtle wave of relief from him that he did not, otherwise, express. “I’m here because Connie and Ma-heswaran came by early for breakfast.”

“Oh, so you fused to introduce yourself!”

“Umm, not exactly. We kinda fused on accident.” I giggled smugly, singing, “We K-I-S-S-E-D! Twice!”

I could almost hear his smile, “See?” He nudged me, “I knew she’d be OK with you.”

“Uhhhh.”

“Stevonnie? You doin’ alright there sweetie?”

“OK. So, here’s the thing. I _did_ talk to her…”

“Uh-huh?”

“But she doesn’t exactly know that we are me?”

“You lied to her!?”

“No! Everything we said was true! Technically.”

“Hoh, boy…” He paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then resumed with even, measured strokes, “OK. Start from the beginning. What happened?”

“Well, Steven and Connie woke up really early, so since we had extra time, we decided to meet up for breakfast, but Pa-Heswaran couldn’t come; he had to work.”

“Ooh, tough break, Super Steve-O.”

“It’s alright,” I said unconvincingly. “I’ll just- meet him later, but thanks. Anyway, the Gems explained fusion for a bit, and then we went to the loft to give them some adult time.”

“Gotcha. So, while they were talking, you guys kissed and fused?”

I quickly turned on my hip, leaning forward to share the good news face-to-face; I’d been dying to tell someone, and there was no better confidant, “We said the ‘L-word!’”

Dad let my hair sift freely through his fingers, and for several moments, he observed my glee with misty-eyed delight, at least before scooping me up in a bear-hug and wringing me side-to-side, “That’s a big step! I- I’m really happy for you guys.”

I resisted the dangerous temptation to squeeze back, melting into his embrace instead, “Thanks, dad.”

After we broke apart, he resumed brushing where he’d left off. Although, considering that my hair is an amorphous, fluid cloud that defies all known physical laws, I’m not entirely sure how he knew where that was.

“So, are you guys, like, official now? Or…?”

I thought about it for a second, expecting an answer to spring forth. When it didn’t, I said, “I don’t know... But- I think that sounds great! Hmmmm, I’m gonna say yes, and we can correct me later, if not.”

Dad chuckled again, “You should probably talk that over first.” I shrugged sheepishly. “So what happened after that?” he asked.

“Well, uhh, she came up to investigate, saw me instead, and asked who I was, so- I told her to call me ‘Sunstone.’” Greg sighed, long and heavy. “I couldn’t give her my real name! She’d know right away who I was!”

“What’s so bad about that?” He brushed to emphasize his point, “Hmm?”

“Well, it’s- I mean-”

Another stroke, soft, smooth, and right on time, “It’s OK, pumpkin.” And another, “You can tell me anything.”

“I know. It’s just hard to explain.”

“Hmm. Well, I can’t guarantee that I’ll understand what you’re going through, but I _can_ promise to listen while you talk through it. That usually helps me.”

“I guess, part of me is worried how she’ll react. What if she gets mad at us for hiding my existence for so long, or what if she blames _me?_ Maybe she’ll think I’m unsafe for Connie or that I’m the step that takes this magic stuff too far.”

“That’s possible,” he admitted, “but even if she gets upset at first, I’m sure we can work all this out. She’s a good mom and only wants what’s best for Connie.”

“But that’s not what _really_ worries me. I mean, of course some of that’s there, but she’s been so, so supportive. About training and missions, magic and monsters. And Steven… It’s been amazing. ”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know! I trust her; I really do. I _know_ she’ll try to be understanding, but I keep worrying, ‘What if it all goes wrong?’ and it _can’t._ ” I pulled my knees against my chest, each half wishing the other was there to hold, “It just can’t.”

“Hey now, it’s OK.” Dad continued his gentle, steady strokes. He’d already extracted the rest of the debris, but we both pretended he hadn’t. “It’ll all be OK.”

“Yes. It will.” It has to; we can’t make a better chance.

After nearly a minute where the only sounds were the bustling wind and steady brushwork, Greg finally spoke, “Not sure I’ll ever get used to magical hair.”

I reached behind myself once again, bringing back another pinch to examine and half-marveling at its texture, “Did you ever do this for mom?”

“Yeah. A few times.”

“… What'd she look like? Without curls?” I couldn’t quite picture it. It was like trying to imagine Pearl’s gem in her belly instead of her forehead or Ma-heswaran smoking a cigarette, completely unfathomable.

“Her hair never really changed shape. As soon as I’d let go, it’d just pop back into place,” he gave my hair a demonstrational fluff, “kinda like yours.”

“Oh.”

“It started when she saw me combing my own hair one time after work.” Greg chuckled fondly, “She asked what I was doing, so I showed her how it worked, and of course she wanted to ‘experience’ it for herself. It never really did anything for her hair, but she always said she loved how it felt.”

I smiled against the bittersweet Feelings that would always accompany memories of Motherverse, “It is rather nice.”

“Sometimes, she’d get- upset. About the past. And, sometimes, it got to be too much, y’know? The brushing was my way to help. We’d sit out on the beach together, watching the tide, and afterwards, we’d talk it out. She never told me much, not the details at least, but I think it helped her move on.”

We sat in silence for another minute as I processed his words and tried very hard not to think about how my existence precluded those kinds of precious moments.

“Y’know what else? You kids aren’t the only ones who hang out.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“I mean that I asked the Maheswarans to join us for card night a couple weeks back.”

[REDACTED, 1st Ed., circa 2024]

(“And- they went?”

“Of course! We had a blast, and they’re coming back next week!”

“Huh. I didn’t know they did stuff like that.”

“Every parent needs time for themselves. Away from the kids and work.”

“Yeah I know, but- _cards?_ ”)

“ _Cards?_ ”

Greg laughed, “Not for money or anything. Just for fun.”

I recalled the Friday two weeks past when Connie’s parents had both come along to drop her off at the beach house, So that’s where they went… “Oh, that explains it.”

“Anyway, they met up with me here, and since they were a little early, we got to talk for a bit before heading out.”

“That’s really cool! I’m glad you guys are becoming friends!”

“Me too.”

He seemed to be waiting for me to inquire further, and I wasn’t about to disappoint him, “What’d ya talk about?”

“Oh, you know. Boring adult stuff. You probably wouldn’t be interested…”

I quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, “‘Adult stuff?’ Like- what?”

“Well, I told them about my old music career, and they told me a little about their work too.” I could Feel him smiling again, “Oh, and they also had some really nice things to say about Steven.”

“Really?” I asked, collecting my hair and turning to face him, “They did?”

Dad delicately laid the brush down on his cot, reclining with his back against the van, “M’hmm.”

Being careful to avoid bumping my head, I settled down across from him, “What- What’d they say?”

“I’m not sure I should divulge that kind of information. You see, it was told to me in confidence…”

I scooted closer, “Please? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind!”

“Well, alright.” He grinned, and I wobbled even closer. “Doug said that we ‘Did a good job raising such a respectful young man.’”

“ _Dad_ said that? Really?”

“Sure did, and Priyanka said that Steven is friendly, well-mannered, and kind-hearted,” he counted off each point on his hand as he spoke.

“Woah.”

“Settle down, sport. There’s more.”

I gasped. “No way.”

“Yeah way! You see, that may be what they said _literally_ , but they meant something else too.” Pointing a finger at me, he winked knowingly, “It’s a technique known as ‘Adult-Speak.’”

“So? What’s it mean? What’s it mean?”

Evidently pleased with this turn of the conversation, Greg twirled his finger so that it pointed up toward the van’s roof, “Well, ‘Adult-Speak’ is a very context-dependent language, and it’s difficult to nail down the precise meaning…” I enthusiastically nodded my understanding. “But what they said roughly translates to: ‘We think your child and our child like each other, we think he’s a good kid, and we would like to get to know you better.’”

I hunched over my lap, rubbing my chin and whispering, “So, they already know?”

“Of course they do, silly.” He gently rubbed my head, recapturing my attention, “You two spend every moment you can together. Every parent’s gonna recognize what that means.” He smirked, “Even the gems noticed.”

“The gems know what I am,” I shrugged, “and so do you, and- so will they…” Dad silently watched me chew on my lip. “Are you _sure_ that’s what they meant?”

“Positive.”

“Then why haven’t they said anything?”

“Look, Stevonnie, for a lot of people, dating is their first foray into the wilderness of _Independent_ _Adulthood_ ,” his whispered words were accompanied by a grand, sweeping gesture. “Now that may not be true for you guys, what with all the gem stuff, but the process of finding a romantic partner is a big deal, and her parents are probably waiting for her to tell them she’s ready for that.”

I crossed my arms, “They still could have said _something_.”

“I know this is scary for you, but it’s scary for them too. They’re just as new to this as you are. They want to let her test the open waters of early adolescence, but they also really don’t want to pressure her into something she may not be ready for.”

“Oh… I guess that makes sense. But how do you know that’s right? Couldn’t they just- not know?”

“Well, I may not be a mind-reader like some people.” I smiled guiltily. “But I am a parent, so I know pretty well how they feel. Plus, we talked about it over cards.”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

Greg shrugged, “They casually asked for advice from some of the, err, _more experienced_ , parents.”

“So, you’re telling me that, every month, half of Beach City gathers together to-” I threw my hands in the air, “talk about each other’s children?”

“No, we get together to play cards. The talking just kinda happens.”

“I’m… not sure what to do with this information.”

“Look, it’s not a big deal. They just wanted to know how old some of the other kids were when they started dating.”

That’s… a really good question. “And?”

“That’s not important,” he said quickly. “If you wanna know, I guess you could ask for yourself, but this is about the two of you, not everyone else.” He powered on before I could interrupt again, “The point is that Vidalia gave them some pretty solid advice, and I think you’ll find that they’d be pretty accepting of you, whenever you decide to tell them.”

“I was gonna do it today, actually. After the party.”

“After? Let’s just do it right now!”

“What? No!”

“Why not? You’re already here; let’s just get it over with. You’ll feel a lot better, trust me.”

I knew he meant well, but I also knew his suggestion was completely insane, “I’m not ready!”

He frowned, “Well, if you guys aren’t ready, that’s one thing, but I’m not sure how much help a few hours at the park are gonna be, pal.”

“You don’t understand. We have a plan!”

“Oh do you?”

“Yep!”

“Well lay it on me!”

“Alright,” I said, fanning out my hands, “so, when we get there, everyone’s gonna split off into groups, and the gems’ll take turns hanging out with Mom-Heswaran. Garnet’ll be up first, and she’ll explain all about fusion, but more importantly, she’ll show her just how safe and amazing and special and- wonderful and safe it is!”

“Hmm, that does sound like a good way to ease her into it…”

“M’hm! Then, in the afternoon, it’ll be my turn to hang out with her! We’ll do something really fun together, and she’ll realize how great I am.”

“Uh-huh, then what?”

“Then, when the day’s over, I’ll say, ‘Oh, by the way I’m a fusion too,’ and then I’ll unfuse, and then she’ll say, ‘Oh, that makes sense,’ and then we’ll all go home!”

“Err…”

“It’s foolproof!” Dad slumped against the van wall, shocked into silence by the sheer brilliance of our scheme, I concluded, so with that matter settled, it was time to get moving, “Alright, now let’s go! If we hurry, you can grab some breakfast before we have to leave! I think we’re out of pancakes, but Steven can just make-”

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down. I think we need to talk about this.”

“About what?”

“Your plan! I’m not sure it’ll work out quite the way you’re hoping…”

“But- you said she’d be fine with me, with _us_.”

“Of course she will, bud, but this plan could really backfire.” He scratched the back of his head, “You remember that time Steven healed my leg, but I pretended it didn’t work?”

“Yeah?”

“I lied about it because I was worried about him. I wanted us to spend some time together, like we used to, because I missed him and because I wanted to make sure he was OK after everything that happened. But Steven got really upset that I mislead him and rightly so. Sure everything kinda worked out, but I ended up making things a whole lot worse than they needed to be.”

“This is different,” I insisted.

He crossed his arms, “How?”

“Because I’m gonna tell her. Today. Just, _after_ she’s had a chance to get to know me a bit. And I’m not _lying_ to her! I’m just- not telling her everything immediately. If she asks me directly, I’ll tell her the truth…”

“Do you think she’ll see it that way?” I couldn’t answer that, although not for a lack of trying. “She’s been really supportive of all of this magic stuff, and I don’t think it’s fair to mislead her like that.”

“It was only supposed to be for an hour,” I mumbled. “Not, like, a big deal or anything… I just showed up a little early. That’s all.”

“What’s the point of all this?” He sighed, scrunching his eyebrows, “I don’t get it.”

“Because, dad, what if she doesn’t-”

His arms uncoiled, his face softened, and the corners of his mouth turned downward into a pitying frown. I’d said too much, and suddenly, I was again the eight-year-old boy he’d caught hiding a broken fire hydrant or the girl-found-reading-under-the-covers.

“Doesn’t what, buddy?”

I folded my hands in my lap and took a deep breath. He didn’t press me for an answer, and slowly, the thought passed. I whispered into my lap, “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Is that what you think…?”

“No… Of course not. I mean. She _has_ to like me.” I looked up from my warring thumbs, “Right? She has to…”

With a sad smile, dad motioned me over, “C’mere, mi niño fuserino.”

I crawled over to his side of the van, curling up against his chest like Steven would often do when he was younger and lonely. I pressed my cheek against him, closing my eyes, grateful that I already had one parent who was trying to appreciate me for who I was rather than who I was made of, and with him so close, my goal didn’t seem quite so far away. “I like that one,” I said, weakly returning his smile.

“I thought you might.” He wrapped his arms around me in a firm embrace as I settled, tracing soothing patterns across my back. “I’m sorry, Stevonnie. I was so focused on Steven and Connie and Priyanka that I didn’t think about how _you_ might feel about all this.”

“That’s OK, dad. We made that mistake too…”

“So how _do_ you feel?”

“I’m- confused and scared and nervous. But excited. Really excited! It’s hard to describe, but as scary as it is, I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Believe me; I know the feeling. I was like that every time I went on stage.”

“It’s just- I have all these memories, and they’re not mine, but they _feel_ like they are, and that’s _really_ confusing. Like, when I’m around you, I think more like Steven, and I act more like Steven because I’m so used to it, even though _I’m_ not really _used_ to anything; I mean, how could I be? My age is still measured in minutes!”

We chuckled together.

“And- that’s why I’ve been calling you ‘dad,’ because that’s the only way I know how to think about you. I don’t have any memories of my own to rely on, any other basis to define our relationship around, so when I look at you, I feel how Steven feels, and that feeling is ‘dad,’ and I love that feeling, and I’m really, really glad you’re OK with that, and you love me back…

“But I feel the same way about _her_ , y’know? She’s my mom too! Part of me hardly knows what that means, yet another part just wants to run back to the house and hug her and tell her about my morning – how I kissed and fused and flew – and I know she’d love to hear all about it, almost as much as I’d love telling her, because she _always_ loves hearing about our adventures, but she doesn’t know who I am; she doesn’t even know I exist, and I have _no idea_ what’d I'd do if she- didn’t react well to me… if my mom doesn’t… understand.”

Dad squeezed me tighter, helping me sigh the thought away, “Everyone keeps saying she’ll accept me, no problem, that I’m just another aspect of Connie’s new, magical life and she’ll come around like she always has before, and maybe she will, but that’s not enough! I don’t want her to just accept me, to- _tolerate_ my existence; I need her to love me, the way I love her…”

With my head pressed against his chest, I could practically hear his resolve melting alongside his heart. “OK,” he said. “OK. We’ll- do it your way, chico, but these things are complicated. Love is built on trust, and trust starts with honesty.” I shuffled uncomfortably. “It takes time to build, especially for us cynical adults, so don’t be discouraged if she doesn’t take to you right away.”

“I mean, I know she won’t simply adore me the moment I introduce myself. I just want a memory I can call my own, a moment like this, with her, a moment where she appreciates me as Stevonnie and not ‘the fusion,’ and maybe then she’d understand that I’m more than just- a trenchcoat.”

“If you tell her half of what you just told me, she’ll get it, and you do need to _tell_ her. If you unfuse suddenly, she might just have a heart attack!”

“Hahaha, OK.”

“I’m serious! If you want her to think of you as a person, then you need to introduce yourself like one.”

“Yeah!” I said and in a whisper added, “I can do that.” I sat back up, reclining beside him, against the van wall, “You were right; I feel a lot better now. Thanks for listening.”

“Hey, that’s what dads are for! Now,” he said, slapping his belly and grinning gleefully, “you mentioned pancakes…?”

“Yeah, Steven made some earlier! We kinda ate them all,” I said, and for a brief moment, it looked like he was about to cry, “but we should have some batter left! Want to make some? Steven could probably eat another…”

“Would I ever!” he said, expertly swinging himself out of the van. “Alright, I just need a minute to prepare and then we can go.”

As he yawned and stretched, I examined the brush he’d left behind, tenderly tracing the rose emblazoned across the back, “Are you OK? Yeah. I’m fine.”

I put it away and followed Daddyverse out of the van, floating down beside him and falling into step, “Umm, dad?”

“What’s up, buttercup?”

I laughed despite myself, “Dad, Butter Cup’s a cartoon character.”

“Oh yeah! I guess she is, but wait, how do _you_ know about _The Powder Tuff Gals_?” He stopped as he neared the door. “That show’s from before either of you were born! I saw it way back when I babysat Sour Cream.”

“The who? I was talking about the _Crying Breakfast Friends_ character – Bereaved Butter Cup.”

“Oh. Uhh, which one was that again?”

“The walking cup of butter?” Dad shrugged. “Distraught over the loss of her jam-bud, Jovial Jelly Cup? Spilled Milk’s half-and-half sister?” He coughed into his hand. “How can you not remember? You watched that whole arc with us!”

“Stevonnie, those episodes are like two minutes long. It was over before I finished my coffee!”

“So you do remember!”

“Sorta? I remember being really confused about the part with the microwave, and then it just kinda ended? Oh, and I remember the network suddenly changing the air time to 7 AM, so Connie had to get permission to stay the night. That was really bizarre…”

“Thanks again for the ride to school.”

“Any time!”

I waved my hands, “Anyway, which car are we taking?”

“I actually remembered to clean out the van! But…” He turned to gaze at it skeptically. Other than a large dent in the side, it looked completely fine. On the other hand, it did just get thrown halfway across the parking lot. “Something tells me that’s a bad idea.”

“I could fix it up real quick, free of charge since, err, I broke it.”

“Eh, that’s OK. Pearl’s coming by for maintenance tomorrow, anyway.”

“She _is?_ Really?”

“Yeah, she’s been coming by every week to check up on- it. I keep telling her I don’t really drive it anymore, but she says that’s all the more reason to keep an eye on my ‘silly, metal deathtrap.’”

I grinned, “I guess we should take the Dondai then.”

“Alright, gimme a few minutes to brush my teeth and stuff, and then we can go. You gonna be alright out here on your own?”

“‘I’m never alone.’”

“Ah-haaa, I see you’ve been taking notes from Garnet.” He winked and turned to walk inside. “Alright, back in a bit,” he said, waving over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the official map, I estimated that Beach city is approximately 12 acres in area, and that it is 1.67x’s as long as it is tall, which, at 3 laps in 5 minutes, puts Stevonnie’s average speed at 30 miles per hour.
> 
> I believe, although I could be wrong, that “Power Puff” is a play on the phrase “powder-puff,” which means limited to women. This universe’s equivalent are therefore called the “Powder Tuff Gals.”
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> TMP


	12. Story for Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After flying around beach city a few times, Stevonnie met with Greg and confided in him their three fears: that Priyanka wouldn’t approve of fusion, that she wouldn’t approve of Steven and Connie’s relationship, and that she wouldn't return their love for her. Greg helped them talk through each in turn and showed Stevonnie a parent’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s been way too much angst recently. Here’s something happy!
> 
> Stevonnie recently attended a legislative session where they learned the distinction between the words “yea” and “yeah.” They have since made the requisite changes to their journal. (Sorry for any confusion!)
> 
> I owe a big thanks to Ajora Fravashi for their suggestions as to what historical treasures the gems might have and for helping me work through those details.

Dad emerged from the Wash a few minutes later, his face brightening when he saw that I was still around, “C’mon, kiddo, let’s get goin’.”

I huffed playfully, crossing my arms, “I’m no kiddo!”

“Oh, _really?_ ”

“No way!” I objected, adding “I can drive!” as irrefutable proof.

He circled around me, scratching his beard and humming aloud. Then, without warning, he launched a dastardly tickle attack from behind!

With a stubborn snort and a tell-tale tee-hee, I valiantly struggled to maintain my composure, but my resistance only emboldened the sensation bubbling up from my belly. The pressure quickly escalated past the point of containment, and I finally cracked, howling with laughter and providing all the evidence he could ever need, “I knew it! You’re two little kiddos disguised as one big kiddo! But your clever disguise won’t fool me, for no kiddo can resist the power of… _The Claw!_ ”

With that, he intensified his attacks against my exposed midriff. I doubled over breathless, trying in vain to shield my sides from the cruel onslaught of his dancing fingers, “ _Dad!_ St-Stop! I can’t breathe!”

He chuckled, “OK, OK.” I turned around, giggling intermittently as I recovered, to find him addressing me seriously, “Listen, Stevonnie, you’ll always be my little kiddo, and that goes for Steven or, heck, even Connie too. OK?”

His words carried an urgent sincerity that I did not yet fully appreciate, but the love supporting them was unmistakable. “OK,” I said, picking him up in a hug. “I love you, dad.”

“Woah, I love you too, kiddo. But put me down, and let’s go! I need to get my mouth on some of those pancakes.”

Mindful of his fragility, I set him down slower than was strictly necessary, “Ooh, can I drive?”

Dad shrugged, “Sure, why not? What’s the worst that could happen?”

Two minutes and one uneventful drive later, I parked the Dondai at the foot of the temple, stepping out with some hesitance as I knew my time was running out, at least until later in the afternoon.

Dad was waiting for me by the hill, but I had one last errand to attend to before I split. “Umm, hold up a second,” I called, “I need to grab something from the car.”

“OK Stevopolis, I’ll just wait over here.”

Mom used to drive an antique as well, an ’89 Thunderhorse, which meant it came with a set of old-fashioned, mechanical keys (they were metallic and had to be manually inserted and turned). Fortunately, Connie happened to know which one matched the car.

I bent down, almost bumping my head, and withdrew Connie’s backpack. I barely felt its weight as I picked it up and quietly marveled to myself as I did so, “Woah, it’s so light.” With a satisfied grin, I shook my head in an effort to regain unity, threw it over one arm, and hopped over the Dondai to join dad by the hill.

“Wanna take the express route?” I asked, nodding toward the porch. He raised an eyebrow curiously. “Flying’s as fun as it looks…”

He laughed nervously, “Uhhhh, no thanks. That’s more of Andy’s thing.” He paused, guiltily patting his belly, “And I kinda need the exercise.”

“Well OK. Suit yourself.” I certainly didn’t mind walking, as it’d buy us another few minutes for conversation.

We started making our way up the hill leading to the front steps, but the closer we got to the house, the more I dreaded our arrival. I knew that I’d “completed my Purpose” and that I was probably “supposed” to unfuse, but that line of reasoning made me… uncomfortable, rebellious even. I was having such a nice time hanging out with Daddyverse, and I didn’t exactly get these chances frequently.

If they’re not back yet, then there’s really no reason to unfuse… Neither of my constituents objected, so I assumed we were in agreement. Yeah, I think I’ll stick around for second breakfast.

We came to a stop at the foot of the stairs. I closed my eyes, mentally scanning my home for signs of life and finding none. I opened them again to find dad staring at me, concerned, “Umm, you’re not stuck like that, are you?”

“Huh? Oh, no! I wasn’t trying to _unfuse_ ,” I replied, laughing.

He almost collapsed from relief, “Phew, it looked like you were really struggling there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I thought you were gonna hurt yourself. You were scrunching your eyes and shaking and groaning, and-”

“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I was just thinking about joining you for breakfast!”

Dad scratched the back of his head, clearly confused about how that could possibly be relevant, “Huh? But I thought you were all worked up about Priyanka. Wouldn’t she freak out if Connie isn’t back-”

“Oh, definitely,” I said, “but she’s in the temple right now, with the gems.”

He raised an eyebrow, “And how do you know _that?_ ”

“Magic!” I exclaimed, motioning dramatically.

“Oh. Right…”

I started to pull him up the stairs, “Anyway, let’s go!”

“Woah, slow down there, speed racer. What’s the rush?”

I stopped, released his hand, and smirked over my shoulder, “I’m _really_ hungry; I haven’t eaten in over a week!” I leaned in and added a little more urgently, “Plus, I don’t know when they’ll be back.”

“Ha, OK,” dad replied, grinning once more, “let’s get you taken care of! A developing fusion needs to eat! Uhh, probably.”

I raced up the stairs and, in my best impression of a bad Topeka spy flick, pressed my back against the wall, carefully peeking around through the door to verify that the house was indeed empty. It was of course, so I slipped inside and snuck into the kitchen.

I couldn’t help giggling mischievously as I crept across the wood floor, scattering sand everywhere for Pearl to clean up later, “Hehehe, this is so dangerous! That’s half the fun! I know!”

I stopped at the far corner of the kitchen, crouching beneath the countertop. “It’s fine,” I said, reassuring myselves as I carefully peered over its surface, although I myself was far more anxious than either of them. “We’ve got plenty of time, and if they return early, I can just unfuse really fast. Easy. Besides, Garnet’s keeping her busy; she won’t let us get caught.”

Suddenly, a voice called out behind me, “Umm, Stevonnie?”

With a startled yelp, I leapt up from my hiding place and swiveled to confront the person who’d so cleverly snuck up on me, but it was just Daddyverse. I sighed in relief.

“You, uh, you OK?”

Unable to lie to him, I struggled to find the right words, “… I’ll be fine.”

He placed a hand on my shoulder, “Maybe you _should_ just tell her, Stevolodon. This isn’t good for you!”

“I will tell her! I _will_. Just, later…”

Dad frowned and sighed, “Alright.” He turned to the cooktop and started it back up, “Uhh, let’s make some pancakes! Where’s that batter you mentioned?”

After about five minutes, the pancakes were ready to eat. I grabbed an extra spoon and stuck it in Connie’s backpack for later, and with fresh plates, we moved to the table.

The pancakes, hot, fresh, and absolutely smothered in maple syrup, were incredible. They were definitely the best thing I’d eaten up to that point, but I was pretty optimistic for _The Cake’s_ debut, not to mention the pie-eating contest and the myriad of other goodies I was planning to sample.

I briefly considered trying out the _other_ syrup to see if my experience with it would be different. The Connie part of me reasoned that, as an “adult” (which was _totally_ the case), I should have a more sophisticated palate, and Pearl seemed to have liked it well enough. But the wary glance dad gave it was enough to bring me to my senses: he didn’t look at _anything_ that way.

During our brief breakfast, I filled him in on the day’s schedule, and he readily agreed to join in on the pie-eating, boasting about how he was an expert on the subject and that he’d have to “show [me] the proper technique.”

Afterword, we took the dishes to the kitchen and started cleaning them together, taking care to avoid any contact with the residual eucalyptus syrup. While I scrubbed the dishes, he managed the dishwasher, and when I started humming a cheerful little tune, he took up the harmony.

I was so enthralled in my task that I was totally unprepared when Garnet grabbed my shoulder, “Stevonnie.”

I paused mid-scrub to glance at my fellow fusion. “Oh, hey Garnet,” I greeted before resuming. “Gimme a second. We’re almost done.”

“OK. But don’t panic.”

Huh, that’s odd. Why would she think- 

Oh.

Mentally kicking myself for my recklessness, I tried to face my doom but couldn’t. My body had completely frozen, and with my muscles in rebellion, I lost my grip on the plate, which fractured upon encountering the bottom of the basin.

Don’t panic! Quick, unfuse! No! She’ll see us! Don’t panic! What’re we gonna do? Run! DON’T PANIC! We’re not panicking! We’re **definitely** panicking!

“Stevonnie,” Garnet interrupted, calmly demanding my attention, “they’re still in the temple.”

Reharmonized, I instantly regained control, and I turned around to find the house empty except for the three of us. “Oh.”

I took a deep breath, but it didn’t help.

“They’ll be a few minutes. They’re going through Amethyst’s books.”

I rubbed my right arm self-consciously, “Thanks, Garnet. I got so caught up that I forgot what I was doing.”

“That’s OK. It happens to the best of us.” Garnet grabbed my other shoulder, drawing my attention away from the floor, “And _only_ the best of us.”

I shrugged off her hands and turned back to the sink, inspecting the former plate that rested within. One dab of spit later, and it was better-than-new (although still a little sticky).

Beside me, dad coughed, “Oh, uhh, excuse me. I need to, umm, use the bathroom?” He hesitated for a few more moments before making his way out of the kitchen.

Garnet waited for him to leave then joined me by the sink. Leaning against the counter, she noted, “Something’s troubling you.”

“It’s nothing,” I replied. “Just a thought.”

“Tell me.”

“I-” Sighing, I handed Garnet the cleaned dish, set my brush aside, and turned off the faucet. “I keep- messing things up.

When Garnet didn’t interrupt, I continued, “Remember when we were just starting fusion training, and I fell off the arena?” Garnet nodded. “I couldn’t keep myself together, and we nearly died! A month before that, I was driving dad’s car, and the same thing happened. I’m supposed to protect us, but I’m the one putting us in danger!”

“Hmmmm.”

“Then today, I risked everything for a few more minutes with dad, even though I’ll have all afternoon. If you hadn’t come in early… I don’t know what we would have done.”

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself.” She held up a hand to stall my interruption, “Stevonnie. Listen to me. We’re training for a reason. Maintaining stability is hard, and sometimes, even I struggle to stay together. It took us many, many years to figure it out. It’ll come to you as well, in time; you just need more experience.”

I looked up to her hopefully, “You think so?”

“Yes. In fact, you’re already improving.”

“What do you mean?”

Garnet smiled and pointed at my chest, “You’re still here.”

She- she’s right! It’s been almost an hour already! Sure, we almost came apart a couple of times, but we didn’t! We talked it out and kept ourselves together. I couldn’t have done that before! And I talked to mom!

“You should be proud of that, and I’m sure Connie and Steven think so too.”

I didn’t need to check to know it was true; I felt it throughout my body – a delightful radiance that sprung up from deep within our gem, an overwhelming feeling of rightness.

“Still, you need to be careful. Overstaying yourself can cause problems.”

“Problems?”

“When fused, it’s easy for gems – or humans,” she smiled, “to get caught up and not want to come apart, but sticking around too long strains the relationship that holds us together. That’s why training is so important – because it allows us to understand our limits and to strengthen our bonds.”

I was too focused on the first half of that statement, “You mean- like Sugilite?” and the thought of it terrified me. Was I too much? Had I lost control and put my own desires ahead of theirs, ahead of our shared interest? Should I just unfuse?

But Garnet’s reproval was firm and immediate, “No! We aren’t like Sugilite. Sugilite knows her limits and chooses not to respect them.”

“You mean… kinda like what I just did?” Still, she has a point. I furrowed my brow, I don’t feel out of control, but… that’s exactly what an **unstable** fusion would say!

“I don’t think that’s your limit.” She nodded toward the Temple door, “In fact, I think, that if Priyanka returned, right now, you would keep fused. I think, that if she asked you where Connie was, you could tell her. And, I think, that regardless of how she reacts, everything will be just fine.”

My eyes flickered between her and the doorway, “I- I can’t, Garnet. I’m not ready. I-”

“No, none of that. Don’t _you_ ever say ‘I cant.’” She cupped my hands in hers, “You’re a living impossibility! Just by existing, you’ve already proven you can do anything.”

“That’s- not how that works…”

Dad peeked his head out of the bathroom and took Garnet’s thumbs up as permission to return.

She turned back to me, moving her palm to my cheek, “Stevonnie, listen to me. I know better than anyone what you’re going through, how hard it is, the fear of rejection even in the face of unfailing love. Just know that we’re here for you, and we’ll support you, no matter what.”

“Thanks, Garn-”

“But you only have a minute to decide.”

I gave her another quick hug and pulled off my jacket, “Then I’ll see you later.” I folded it neatly and set it atop Connie’s backpack on the counter.

“I guess you’re leaving, huh?” dad said, pulling me in for a hug.

“Yep! As always, it was great seeing you guys, but I’ll be back later today! Then we can eat some pies!”

Garnet chuckled, “Maybe we will.”

I took a few steps back from the kitchen entrance to give myselves a bit of space, “OK, I’ve got to go. Thanks again for the advice, Garnet, _dad_.”

“Bye, niño,” he said with a wave, “see you soon.”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I could see them — us — standing together, hand in hand, and as I imagined us separating I felt a familiar tug around my navel. But before we released each other we shared one last conversation. Like breathing or blinking, it was natural and instant, and it was more the product of a beautifully intricate system than a coincidence between independent parts.

I want to talk to her. About us? You saw; she’s worried. It’ll be OK. You were right about being honest. Thank Garnet. Want backup? Not this time. Good luck.

Ready?  Ready.

… I love you.

And with that reminder, I let myself go.

The last thing I heard before separating was Garnet calling for dad’s attention. 

* * *

As my influence faded and our minds slowly readjusted to solitude, we opened our eyes to find ourselves sitting, lip-locked, in the middle of the kitchen floor, positioned exactly as we had been up in the loft. With mischievous giggles, we separated further, Connie helping Steven to his feet. The residual of my power hung around us, slightly more present than before, and as one we moved to the couch.

At Garnet’s behest, dad had turned away from the brilliant, pink radiance marking my exit, “Uhh, what’s up, Garnet?”

As Steven brushed off his jeans, Garnet replied, “Never mind,” and followed behind us.

Connie made it to the couch first and, with a grin, pulled Steven into the seat beside her. They laughed delightedly as they bounced each other off their shared cushion, and not quite used to their separation, they snuggled closer together than they usually might.

They looked up at the sound of dad’s laughter and shared a blush as they realized I’d told him considerably more than they would have individually, though they didn’t regret it. They never do.

As everyone settled into their seats, a comfortable silence settled along with us.

While dad started fiddling with his phone’s camera, Garnet quietly studied my halves with a warm smile, something that didn’t escape Steven’s attention for long, “Wow, Garnet! You’re so happy today. I mean, as a fusion, you’re probably happy all the time, but you’re not usually so…”

“Jovial?” Connie supplied.

Steven nodded, “Yeah! I’ve never seen you smile this much!”

Suddenly serious, Garnet leaned forward, observing us over folded hands, “I have been waiting for today for a _very_ long time.”

Connie leaned forward as well. “Why?” she whispered. “What happens?”

Garnet smirked, “With any ‘luck’…” Garnet nodded toward the Temple, which opened at that very moment, “You’ll see.”

“Oh, come onnnn!” Steven complained.

Ignoring the new arrivals, Connie began to theorize with Steven, “Maybe if she tells us, it won’t happen?”

“Yeah, that must be it!”

Garnet shrugged, “Eh, not really. It’s just more fun this way.”

“Gaaaarrnett,” they groaned together.

With a quiet chuckle, Garnet adjusted her visor, letting the two know that she had her reasons. We looked to each other and shrugged, accepting that we would have to wait for now, before finally turning our attention to the recently returned party guests.

Each of them (except for Peridot who was “supervising”) were carrying a stack of antique books, ranging from scholarly tomes to the original diary of Marco Pollo, the explorer famous for his travels to the ancient society of the Aqua Mexicans.

“Connie!” Ma-heswaran called over her stack of books, walking to the table as fast as she dared. “You wouldn’t believe what we found in there!”

Connie and Steven both hopped off the sofa and ran to help with the load. Mom couldn’t see them, though, so they were forced aside as she brushed past.

“What’d you find?” Connie asked as she trailed.

“Isn’t Amethyst’s room amazing?” Steven asked right afterward.

As Connie tried to help her mom, Steven unloaded books from Amethyst’s pile instead, revealing her beaming face which was aflush with pride, “Aww, shucks.”

Mom delicately set her stack on the coffee table, observing them with utter glee, “I can’t even fathom the magnitude of this discovery!”

She pointed to a stack of folded paper, approximately a foot in height. “Look here, Connie. Pearl says that these are authentic Aqua-Mayan codices! We thought they were all but obliterated 500 years ago, yet here are surviving copies!”

“Five-hundred and fifty, actually,” Pearl corrected. “For some reason, the Spanish were intent on destroying every written record of Aqua-Mayan history, but Rose and I were able to save quite a few. Although this pile here is actually only one codex!”

“Then you have more?”

“Woah,” cried Connie, “It’s so tall! That’s one book?”

“Oh yes,” Pearl said, “the room I showed you has several others. It is, of course, climate-regulated and completely water-proof. And Connie, if you think that’s large, you should see some of the others. I estimate that one of them is nearly three feet tall!”

“Cool! What’s it about?”

Pearl blushed, “W- well. It’s about… me.”

Amethyst snorted, “ _Really?_ ”

“Uhh, well, technically. Their account is riddled with inaccuracies (I did not, for example, contribute toward the creation of the universe), but it’s an epic story revolving around a spear wielding being of pure light fighting off the encroaching forces of destruction. Rose thought it was adorable.”

The revelation that she was in the presence of a former deity seemed to stun Ma-heswaran into silence, as she only muttered a quiet, “Oh.”

“How do you know it’s about you, specifically?” Connie asked. “Were you the only spear wielder in the war?”

“The figure they depict has a... pointedly pronounced nose,” Garnet replied. 

Pearl ignored the comment. “But over the years, I’ve- err, _we’ve_ managed to preserve quite a bit of human history from being destroyed by time and, if I’m being honest, humans themselves. There’re these books here, some scrolls we saved from an ancient library (thankfully, we got there before the monster burned everything), a literal ton of these golden discs you people seem so fond of-”

“Hold up,” dad said, “if you guys have a mountain of gold, why’ve I been paying for groceries all this time?”

“I don’t know, but we’ve also got stockpiles of ancient weaponry, some…” Pearl cringed, “ _jewlery_ , and countless works of art, statues, pottery, tapestries, etc. I know for a fact that we have dozens of canvases lying around somewhere.”

Amethyst laughed, “You wouldn’t believe how easy they were to get a hold of.”

“Now now, we didn’t steal all of them. Several actually belong to us and were painted by a reputable artist for, well, never mind…”

It took Ma-heswaran a few seconds to collect herself in the wake of Pearl’s rundown, “I don’t know what to say. I have several, old colleagues who would trade away an arm for a chance to study these historic artifacts!”

Pearl grimaced, “Ehhh, no thank you. We have no use for their- appendages. Besides, they belong to humanity by right; we were merely safeguarding them until such time as they could be returned without jeopardizing their integrity.”

“Well, uhh, on behalf of… humanity: thank you. There’s no telling what we can learn from these historic documents!”

“So,” Steven asked, “what are you going to do with ‘em?”

“Hmm? Oh, I’m not sure. I’ll have to call on my colleagues to see what they recommend.”

“I meant right now. We’re about to leave!”

“Oh, right. The park.” She furrowed her brows in a way that strongly reminded him of Connie, which, now that he thought about it, wasn’t all that surprising. “I suppose, if they’ve survived hundreds or even thousands of years in this… temple, then they’ll be fine for another week, until I can make arrangements.”

She threw her hands out toward the stack of priceless, irreplaceable, human history piled unceremoniously atop a cheap, IDEA table, “But we certainly can’t leave them _here_ , where they’re exposed to the salty, ocean air.”

Amethyst shrugged, “Yeah, and a monster might get them while we’re out.”

Ma-heswaran recoiled, “Is- is that a common occurrence?” Her attention snapped to the door, as if in anticipation of something sinister suddenly slithering inside.

“What? No!” Steven objected. “Well, OK, maybe every now and then, but it’s pretty rare. Garnet can typically see it coming.”

“They’re attracted to the temple’s energy,” the taller gem explained.

“But we are all perfectly safe!” Pearl interrupted. “And I can take care of this too.” She walked up to the coffee table and, in a flash of light, absorbed its contents into her gem’s storage area. “There! Problem solved.”

Mom looked like she was about to faint, “W- what? The- the!” She gestured wordlessly at the empty table. Bending over, she rubbed her hands across its surface as if searching for a hidden compartment.

Connie placed a hand on her mother’s arm, “It’s OK mom! Pearl can store stuff in her gem.”

“ _Inside_ her gem? But- it’s so small.”

Pearl waved her comment aside, “Oh, ho ho, not _literally_. That would be ridiculous. No, I just open up a small hole in spacetime, my personal, infinite pocket dimension where I store essentials.”

“Oh. Naturally.”

“Anyway, I don’t mind holding on to them for a few weeks, until you find someone reputable to take care of them. I’ll even go through the rest of my collection.”

“Thank you Pearl. That would be very appreciated.”

She sighed and took a moment to recollect herself. Then, turning to Connie, she asked, “Did you get what you needed?”

“Yep! And we even got to pick up- Mr. Universe” she paused, blinking in confusion at the near slip up of calling him “dad.”

“I’d say it was a pretty successful trip!” Steven chirped.

Connie turned to find him grinning back, “Yeah! I think it was too.”

Mom cleared her throat, “So. Do you have my keys?”

“Oh, right.”

They both started patting down their pockets, but the keys weren’t there. Steven went to check the couch cushions and coffee table, while Connie checked the kitchen floor around the area where we unfused.

“Umm, where…?”

“Our jacket!” Steven looked up to find mom following Connie to the kitchen. “Hurry!”

Connie dashed to the counter and quickly plucked the keys from their pocket. She then pushed the jacket off and behind her backpack, out of sight of the living room.

“Here they are,” she said, hurrying to meet Ma-Heswaran before she got much closer.

“Ah, thank you.” She glanced at her watch, “Is that really the time? We need to leave immediately if we want to arrive early.”

“Umm, actually, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, honey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_. I just need to tell you something.”

Steven, picking up on the hint, rounded up his family, “Dr. Maheswaran’s right! We need to get moving!” While Garnet went to the kitchen and gathered our things, he leaped upstairs, pulled his cheeseburger out from behind the bed, and put his sandals back on.

He then floated downstairs, discretely set Connie’s tennis shoes by the door, and summoned the rest of the gang with a shout of, “C’mon guys!”

With everyone else heading outside, Connie directed her mother to the couch.

“What’s going on, Connie? Is everything alright?”

“It’s more than alright! It’s great! Everything is going really well so far.”

“Oh?”

“It’s just that- I haven’t told you something I should have. Something that happened last week.”

Mom sat forward in her seat, rubbing a hand along Connie’s back, “That’s OK, Connie. Talking about it now is what matters. Just say what’s on your mind.”

Despite her mother’s reassurances, she was suddenly overcome with doubt; not even an hour ago, she would have called this plan crazy, impulsive, brash, reckless, and many other synonyms. Did she really want to go through with it?

She bit down on her lip as if to help contain her inner struggle. No. Mr. Universe is right – and Steven too. I’m not being fair. I **need** to trust her, the way she’s been trusting me! I’m done hiding my life!

But as her focus returned to her surroundings, she realized that was something much easier said than done, and she was uncertain how to proceed. She decided to take it slowly, “When We were talking to Mr. Universe earlier, he mentioned something about you guys joining him for card night a couple weeks ago…”

“I see,” she said, smiling supportively. “I think I know what this may be about.”

With dad’s story confirmed, Connie relaxed slightly, “Yeah, he said as much, and I’m sorry! I didn’t know I was worrying you.”

Connie took a deep breath and seized the moment of clarity to blurt out, “I kissed Steven!” She winced after the words escaped her mouth, but she couldn’t help but smile as she said them.

“Ooh, and what’d he say?”

“Huh?”

“After you kissed him! What’d he say?”

Of course, Steven hadn’t said anything about it because Steven hadn’t been around to comment. I, on the other hand, had said it was incredible. I had never felt so strong, so unified and together, to the point where the idea of separating didn’t even occur to me: _I_ would be the one to go to sword training; that was what was natural, what was right, and, oh my stars, I was running late!

While Connie wasn’t about to admit any of that, she had more pressing concerns, “You’re not mad?”

She laughed, “Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Because- I… don’t actually know.” Silently, she mused as to why western media portrayed adults as unsympathetic and intolerant of youthful displays of affection.

“You’re growing into a wonderful, young woman, and it’s perfectly natural for you to take an interest in boys-”

“Boy,” Connie corrected. “Steven.”

“Of course. I just meant it’s natural for girls your age to… develop an interest in romance.”

Connie nodded and looked up at her mother, “I- I should have told you when it happened, but I was waiting for today. I’m sorry.”

Mom pulled her in for a quick hug, “Don’t be. I’m proud that you decided to tell me about it. I know how hard it is. I never had that kind of relationship with my own mom, and I am so grateful that ours can be different.” After separating, she teased, “You know, you’ll have to tell me the rest some time!”

Connie blushed, “You really wanna know?”

Mom adopted a more serious tone, “I’d love to, if you’re comfortable telling me, b- but I understand if you want to keep it private.”

Connie briefly considered what she should do. On one hand, it was kind of embarrassing, but on the other, being honest had felt _great_. It was so liberating to finally have those worries behind her, and it was really refreshing having someone other than Steven to confide in.

Mom took her silence another way, “Actually, never mind. I’m sorry; that wasn’t fair.”

“N- no. It’s alright.” At her mother’s skeptical gaze, she added, “Really. I don’t mind. It’s kind of boring, though. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“Of course I do.”

Connie smiled, “Is now a good time? I know we need to leave soon, but-”

“There’s no better time than the present.”

“Alright… So… last Friday. I came here after school for sword practice, as usual, but this time Steven had asked me to meet him up by the lighthouse. He said he had something he wanted to talk to me about.

“Turns out the gems had offered to let him lead a mission, right, and he was really excited! But it was also a lot of responsibility. He had to choose the mission and make sure that everyone got home safely, and he wanted to know what I thought.”

“Well that was considerate of him.”

“Right? Apparently, Garnet had given him some rather cryptic advice-”

“Heh. Tell me about it…” she mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Never mind.”

“OK,” Connie shrugged. “Anyway, Garnet had given him some advice, and he wasn’t sure what it meant. He said he wanted to ask me because he ‘[knew I could] help him figure it out.’”

“Quite the sweet-talker…”

“M-mom!”

“Sorry, keep going.”

“Basically, Garnet had asked him ‘What kind of leader do you want to become?’ and he wasn’t sure what to make of it – of what he wanted to be or how to get there.”

“That’s a daunting question to ask of a teenager! Were you able to help him?”

“A little? I pointed out that the best leaders aren’t judged on the merits of their personal accomplishments but rather by what they inspire of others, so I asked him, ‘What’s the thing you think would help the Gems the most? What’s the one thing – above all others – that you want the gems to do? What do you want the Crystal Gems to become?’”

“Sounds like you helped him a lot.”

“I- I just helped him find a place to start, that’s all.”

“But… I assume there’s more to it than that.”

“Haha, yeah. He- he got really excited all of a sudden, you know, like he always does…” Connie distracted herself by twiddling her fingers. “And he said, umm, said that he had an idea for what _we_ were gonna do, so I asked him, ‘We?’ and he just said, ‘Of course! There’s no way I could do this without my Strawberry!’”

Connie blushed at the slip of her nickname, “That’s, uhh, that’s just what he calls me sometimes.”

Mom placed a hand on her shoulder, “I like it. It suits you.”

“Thanks. I call him ‘Biscuit.’”

Connie sat stunned at this most recent confession. It was as if the words had snuck past her tongue and fallen right out of her mouth. Still, even if she didn’t know why she’d said them, she couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt to be open about Steven for a change.

“Strawberry Biscuit?” mom asked, clearly amused.

“We have these picnics with biscuits where we play music… we’re ‘Jam Buds.’”

Mom chuckled warmly, “That’s really cu- Ehm. Clever.”

“It’s not cute!” she muttered bashfully, but deep down she knew that wasn’t true.

“I didn’t say that!”

Connie laughed as well, “You were _going_ to.”

“Maybe. I won’t deny it. But don’t stop there! I have a feeling we’re coming up on the best part.”

Connie felt her face flush with renewed intensity, “Y-yeah, I guess you could say that.” She paused, unusually short on words, “He- he said some other stuff too, and it was just so- so _thoughtful_ and sincere! I didn’t even think about it. I just dove forward and kissed him! On the lips!”

Mom suddenly busted out laughing.

“Wha- what?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing. It’s just. I did the same thing to your father.”

“Really?”

“He was so… _oblivious_.”

Connie giggled, Yeah, I could see that.

“I’d been flirting with him for months, possibly longer, and I knew he was interested in me too, but for whatever reason, he hadn’t yet asked me out.”

“So what happened?”

“Well, one day, we were in the school library. Together. Completely alone. It was irrationally early in the morning, only a week into the second semester. There were no tests to study for, the teachers had yet to assign homework, and even I was only there for my volunteer work.

“Only a minute after I myself arrived, I heard someone open the door, your father. From between the shelves, I could see him pacing anxiously, striding forward with purpose before turning for the exit and repeating this process several more times before I could extricate myself from my stacks.

“Before he could leave, I called out to him, ‘Can I help you with something?’ As his eyes found me, something seemed to click, and he marched over with renewed confidence.

“I hadn’t yet given up hope on him asking me out, so I was trying to act cool by leaning up against one of the shelves, but it’s hard to say which of us was more nervous. Probably him because he barely stammered out a ‘Good morning, Priyanka.’”

“He was much closer now and leaning against the same shelf as me. It was obvious he’d barely slept, so I replied, ‘Hi, Doug. What brings you here so early?’ And he said the most adorable thing. I’ll never forget it.”

Connie had long since rotated on her cushion and was leaning as far forward as she could reasonably go, as if to hear the story that much sooner, “What? What’d he say?”

“He mumbled something incomprehensible, coughed, and said, ‘I was hoping you could tell me…’”

Connie gasped.

“So, I did. I pulled him forward and planted one right on him!”

“Awwww!”

“Really, he had just forgotten what he’d planned to say, so in hindsight, I’m _really_ glad I hadn’t misread his motives, but it worked out in the end.”

“That’s such an amazing story! What happened after that?”

“Well. We had our first date that weekend and another the following. I later found out that he knew about my… family situation, and that’s why he’d waited so long to ask me out. He felt conflicted because he loved spending time with me, but he didn’t want to get me in trouble. That was our second kiss.”

“Family situation?”

“That’s… a story for another time.”

“Umm, alright…”

“But you never said what happened with Steven. How’d he react? What’d he say?”

“I guess, technically, he didn’t say anything, but…” she smiled as she recalled the bliss of being me in that moment, “he didn’t have to, and today he kissed me back!”

“When did that happen?”

“About an hour ago, I guess.”

“Is that why you two snuck off?” she asked suspiciously.

“We weren’t trying to sneak off… We told you We were leaving; We even sent you a text!”

“Hmm?” She quickly checked her phone. “Is there something wrong with your phone?”

“Uhh, not that I know of.”

“That’s good, but why then did you send the text from Steven’s phone?”

Oops. “Umm. I’m not sure. I guess it was more convenient at the time?”

“Hmm, that’s fine, but I would appreciate you using your own phone in the future.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now, just one more question.” Clearing her throat, she shifted awkwardly in place, “Sorry in advance, but I’m your mother, and I have to ask. You two weren’t doing anything… inappropriate outside, were you?”

“ _No!_ ” Connie said a little too forcefully. Then she realized what mom had actually meant and felt her face shrivel up at the thought. Shaking her head, she replied quite calmly, “No. Noooo, no no no. No.”

“OK, OK, sorry,” she chuckled. “I had to ask. Now, is there anything else you want to tell me before we go?”

“I thought you were out of questions…”

“Smarty pants,” she scooped Connie up in a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you too mom,” she mumbled.

Connie pulled away reluctantly. Just a moment ago she’d felt so free and relieved, so why, she wondered, was she resaddled with the same guilty thoughts she’d just shook off?

She knew why, of course, and she realized that there was an easy solution – Not easy, she corrected, simple – but her love of fantasy novels had brought about another realization as well: that this was something I would have to do myself.

It was my introduction and therefore my responsibility, but it was more than that. It was my _right_ , in a way, my first true test and challenge, and she respected that need; they both did, just for different reasons.

Even the best of us have our weaknesses. Connie was insecure, Steven was vulnerable, and here, in that union, was I weakest. Individually, the task was merely uncomfortable, scary. For me, it was daunting. But not impossible.

So for those few hours before my trial, Connie was willing to bear that dreadful burden of silence, “Actually, there was one other thing I wanted to tell you about, but I think it’ll be better if we talk later. We don’t want to be late.”

“Good idea, birthday girl,” she said. As they began to make their way toward to the front door, she asked, “What about?”

“It’s kind of a surprise.”

“Oh?”

“But I think you’ll really like it.”

“Now I’m extra curious.”

While Connie and Ma-heswaran talked inside, Steven, dad, and the gems waited outside, on the porch.

Barely had the door shut behind them when Pearl, wearing the brightest grin, asked, “So, did you two have fun?” Despite the thick cloud cover, her gem shone with an iridescent resplendence to rival her smile.

“It was amazing, Pearl!” he cried, running up to her. “We flew all over the city!”

“Yes, I know! That had to be so exciting!”

“You do?”

“Yeah, man,” Amethyst said, “we saw you guys take off.”

“Oh. Well, the view is so great up there! You gotta come with Us sometime!”

“Been there,” she shapeshift into a bird and back, “done that, but if it’s a race you want… ”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Peridot said. “Lapis and I go flying all the time.”

Steven shrugged, “It- it’s different when you’re fused, I guess.”

“How does that work, any-”

Garnet stepped in front of Peridot. “Here you go, Steven,” she said, handing him our belongings.

“Oh, thanks Garnet.”

“Nice jacket,” Pearl observed.

“Thanks! It’s Stevonnie’s. We got-”

“You should try it on!” Amethyst urged.

Steven gasped, “Yessss.”

She snatched away the pair of backpacks cluttering Steven’s hands, “Here, I’ll hold those.”

As he tugged it on, mama Pearl kneeled down to help with the buttons, stifling a laugh as she did so. It hung well below his waist, and the sleeves, much longer than his arms, flapped around in the breeze. He struck a pose, “How do I look?”

“Dashing,” Garnet said.

“It’s… bold,” Peridot added, nodding seriously.

Dad smiled, “You look great, Ste-”

“Eh, it looked better on Stevonnie,” Amethyst interrupted.

Steven shifted into another pose, “Well, _yeah!_ Everything looks better on Us. We have _style._ ”

Amethyst nudged Pearl, “What do you think, P?”

“It is a little large,” she admitted.

Garnet ruffled Steven’s hair, “He’ll grow into it.”

After a grateful smile, Steven pulled my jacket off over his head and stuffed it back into its hiding spot at the bottom of his bag, where it would become wrinkled.

Since Connie was taking care of stuff inside, it was up to him to keep things running smoothly, “OK guys, looks like we’ll be going in two cars. Connie and I’ll go with dad, Amethyst too, which leaves-”

Suddenly, a cry of “I kissed Steven!” snuck out of the house. Steven, nearest the door, froze mid-sentence, half-hoping he’d been the only one to hear. He hadn’t.

“Woohoo! Go Connie!” Amethyst cheered with a snicker.

Pearl smirked, “Oh-hoo, so that’s how it happened, hmm?”

“It would appear the student takes after her teacher,” Garnet noted, earning herself a playful push from Pearl.

“G-guys…” Steven mumbled. “I already told you about that…”

“Well, yes-” Pearl replied.

“About a dozen times,” Amethyst added.

“But you two left out that rather important detail!”

“We were excited!” Steven explained, “And I told you all about it.”

“No,” Garnet said, “You told us that you kissed each other.”

“Yeah,” said Amethyst, “That’s totally different.”

“We did!” Steven insisted. “It was just… delayed.”

“Delayed, huh?”

“It’s true! She may have caught me by surprise last week, but I made sure to return the favor!” Steven proudly proclaimed, much to everyone’s amusement.

“I told you Connie’d make the first move,” Amethyst bragged. She whispered to Steven, “Pearl thought you guys would ‘court’ each other for another thirty years.”

“Yes, I really should have known better,” she said. “Humans follow human traditions, and you’re both human.” Pearl’s face suddenly brightened, “So when is the wedding?”

“W-wedding!?” Steven cried.

“Isn’t that what the ceremony is called?”

Dad stepped forward chuckling, “It’s a bit early for that, Pearl.”

Garnet crossed her arms, “That’s up to them.”

“No, it’s not,” he said, gentle but firm. “They’re way too young to get married!”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous,” Pearl replied. “Connie is thirteen now, and Steven is fourteen. A wedding is practically customary and has been for thousands of years.”

As dad and Steven recoiled, Amethyst struggled to contain a sputtering laugh.

“That’s- that’s not how it works anymore!”

“He’s right,” Steven said. “Things are different now.”

“1.Ugh, again?” Pearl complained. “It seems like every time we check, something’s changed! New languages, new customs, new social hierarchies – whole civilizations! – all in a measly hundred years! How does anyone keep up?”

“Umm, they don’t,” dad said.

Pearl’s head snapped toward him, her expression rapidly phasing between confusion, embarrassment, and anxious concern, “O-oh. Right…”

“People live a lot longer than they used to,” Steven reassured, “so they don’t have to get married so young.”

“I see. That’s very… practical.” From her soft tone, Steven could tell her mind was far away.

“Anyway, we’re _not_ getting married.” He thought for a moment before adding a very quiet, “Yet.” After all, he did have very detailed plans for that eventuality, plans that I’m very much looking forward to upon my return home.

Lion’s unrivaled sense of timing saved Steven from further conversation. Having leapt over the railing, our furry comrade slid to a stop by the front door, and Steven ran to greet him, “Lion! You’re here!” Steven shoved our bags through the portal and wrapped his arms around Lion’s neck, or at least as far as they would go. “You’re gonna show up later, right?”

Lion cocked his head to the side.

“Lion, this is important! You have Connie’s presents!”

A blink.

“Pleaaaaaase? I have a freezer full of [those awful, misshapen, unpalatable ice-cream impostors known as] Lion Lickers for you. Y’know, as a bribe.”

At the mention of his favorite treat, his eyes widened, and he booped Steven in the forehead, which obviously meant yes.

“Thanks, Lion!”

Lion blinked, snorted, and then hopped off the porch.

“Bye! See you later!” Steven called.

As he turned back around, he caught the beginning of a conversation between the founding members of the P-Team, “Peridot, I’m beginning a project, and I’d like to discuss it with you upon our return. Will you be available for consultation?”

“Hmm, eye dee kay. Lapis and I are working on our newest morp, and between that and our cultural research, we’re pretty busy.” Pearl raised an eyebrow skeptically. “But I suppose I could find a few minutes.”

“Assuming she’s back.”

“Uh. Right. Then perhaps I do have some time to spare. So what is this project?”

Pearl’s gaze briefly rested on Steven, “I’m still working that out. We can discuss the particulars later.”

Through the door, Steven could see Connie and Ma-heswaran swiftly approaching. “OK, guys, one more thing,” he said, quickly and quietly. “Dr. Maheswaran still doesn’t know about Stevonnie. We’re gonna tell her later, but for now We’re a surprise, and it would be _really_ bad if she learned about Us from someone else first, so please be careful. Also, for this mission-”

“Uhh, mission?” dad said.

“We’re going by the codename Sunstone, just for today.”

“I still don’t think that’s a good idea, buddy.”

Inside, Connie rattled the front door as she slipped on her shoes.

“Shh! Here they come!”

Connie stepped outside and, after a quick glance to check with her mom, ran up to Steven, enveloping him in a hug.

After recovering from the surprise and the butterflies, Steven glanced up to gauge reactions, Ma-heswaran’s in particular, but she was doing a very good job pretending that she wasn’t paying attention.

“Sorry for the wait,” she said. “Are we ready to go?”

Garnet looked expectantly to Pearl who rolled her eyes, turning to ask us, “Are you two ready?”

We quickly shared a look of confirmation before replying.

“Yep!” Connie chirped.

“Let’s go!” Steven shouted.

Without waiting another moment, they took off running for the car, hand in hand.

* * *

Footnotes:

* * *

1\. There is a chapter from my drabble series “The Crystal” that focuses on this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of "Act 1." Next time, something a little different, an interlude, followed by the hijinks at the park. I have significant amounts of the next couple of chapters written, so hopefully it won’t be so long (one year later...) 
> 
> That said, I started writing this chapter in October (perhaps earlier?). It’s such a relief to finally get it out, and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I believe “niño” can be gender-neutral. (That’s what I was taught back in high school, and Wikipedia kind of backs that up.) If you’re a native speaker, please let me know if that’s not the case.


	13. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka loses her mind in the key of G/Em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I'll admit that I've been slacking on this project a bit. I've been working on other fics, non-SU projects, real life adjustments et cetera, all the while rationalizing that I wanted to see how the coming conflict with the Diamonds would shape up before continuing (I didn't expect the airing to be so glacial). It's true that the next chapter is nearly complete, and has been for several months, but the events of wanted left me strongly reconsidering the direction of the story. I appreciate your patience.

[From the Diary of Priyanka Maheswaran]

Saturday, Nov. 11th, 2017, 8:45 AM

I don’t even know where to begin.

It’s only been a few hours since I awoke, yet there’s already been way too much _nonsense_ :

Mystical prophecies foretold by shape-shifting aliens, people exempt from the forces of gravity, portals that tear through the fabric of space and time, a massive horde of lost, precious antiquities, awkward discussions with near-perfect strangers concerning their personal tragedies, outbursts of dance choreography synchronized in time with improvised lyrics and melodies, casual mentions of monsters and magical mayhem, and really strange flavors of tea…

And I’m not sure how much more of this I can take. I promised Connie that I’d keep an open mind, but this is something straight out of a fantasy, or perhaps one of Doug’s role playing games!

I wish that he could’ve come to the park with us; Doug could make sense out of all of this magic stuff. I’ll try to call him before we arrive.

Hopefully, he isn’t swamped at the office, and he can find time away to talk with me.

 

I guess I should start with the positive.

I am so very proud of Connie for being honest and upfront about her relationship with Steven! What did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter? Not even in my wildest dreams could I have held a conversation with my own mother about boys, yet here I am with a daughter who trusts me enough to confide the truth about her first crush, her first kiss! And to think that we were starting to worry that something was amiss.

This seems like the type of relationship that we should support, as, by all accounts, Steven is a friendly, respectful, and kind-hearted young man, which should come as no surprise given his father’s geniality. Unfortunately, I haven’t gotten to know him quite as well as I should have by this point, but I can start to rectify that today.

Still, I’m not sure what to make of all of this… “magic.” It’s fascinating, but at the same time, these things that his family can do are just crazy! (Hopefully Garnet can’t “peer past the veil” of a car seat’s padding as well. Oh, good, she can’t, as she just ever-so-nonchalantly informed me. There were, apparently, “potential futures” where I asked.)

I need to focus. Focus, focus, focus. I can do this. I’ll just start from the beginning! Yes, the beginning, and from there, I’ll go over each and every one of these crazy, magical impossibilities, one at a time. I can do this.

 

Well, I thought it was a kind and gracious gesture to allow us to join them for breakfast on such short notice. If it were the other way around, I’m not sure we could have handled it with such tact. Unfortunately, I didn’t have anything prepared, so I brought one of those dreadful, eucalyptus syrups with us instead. I suppose they’re not so bad, but at the rate we are going through them, I will be serving it to our great-grandchildren. (Although, in hindsight, I feel rather guilty for offloading it on the Universes.)

 

Connie was acting rather strangely en route, asking questions seemingly on Steven’s behalf yet not bothering to relay the answers. Normally, she’s on her phone the whole trip, or she reads a book or does homework. Sometimes she regales me of her adventures, but today she stared out the window dazedly. I suppose she was just suffering from the anxious excitement of youth.

 

Although we arrived over an hour early, they were already waiting out front. Connie did provide Steven with an approximate arrival time, but we beat it by a sizeable margin. Perhaps more future-vision? That ability has to be infinitely useful.

 

As we pulled up, Connie jumped out of the still-moving car to run and greet Steven, who started to literally glow with delight. I have to admit: that is just _adorable_.

I rushed to join them, but before I could even get a word in, he (again, literally) flew off with her (because, apparently, that’s something gems can just _do_ ), leaving me alone with his family.

 

Naturally, I was concerned about the supernatural, physics-bending display I just witnessed, among other things. Setting aside my numerous qualms with the safety of such a maneuver, I inquired into how they – and Steven in particular – possess these incredible powers. Pearl informed me that the gemstones in their bodies are the nexus of their being and the source of their “magical” abilities. Indeed, as she later clarified, their bodies are just “physical manifestations of light” or “illusionary constructs projected by [their] gems.” But that sounds like a bunch of hand-wavy, sci-fi technobabble, if I’m being honest.

She then talked about how Steven was “half-human” (Whatever that means, biologically. Genetically, at least, he can’t be half-rock, and even if he could, that would hardly grant him physics-defying superpowers, despite what Doug’s comics might insist.), about how he “inherited” his mother’s gemstone, and about how he’s been steadily gaining control of “her” old powers. That poor boy; I had no idea. We’ll have to do something about all of that.

 

“But if you’re all thousands of years old,” I asked, “how old is Steven?” I was briefly worried that he might be ancient as well (although in hindsight he could be no older than Greg), and apparently he’s 14!

This is much worse than we previously thought; he could already be compromised by the bitter throes of puberty, if that even applies to him. He shows no such signs, but that is neither overly concerning nor irregular. Regardless, we’ll have to keep a closer eye on them, and I’ll need to have another _conversation_ with Connie when we get home, or, I suppose, it can wait until tomorrow: no need to scar her on her birthday.

 

I have to admit that Steven’s syrup-juggling antics were rather… endearing, and I’m delighted that he was willing to give it a shot in the end. It is, however, disconcerting that he didn’t feel comfortable disclosing his reluctance. I’m not sure if this is a result of a lack of an approachable, maternal presence in his upbringing, my stern veneer, or the natural hesitance endemic to such relationships. I suspect it’s a little of each, but as I already said, we’ll be doing something about that shortly.

 

The conversations on fusion have been very enlightening. That being said, I’m not sure why they feel the need to bring the topic up every few minutes. Clearly, it is an important issue in their culture, and I don’t want to be insensitive, but this is getting excessive.

In summary, gems can synchronize with each other, combining their very beings to produce an entirely new person. This person is a manifestation of the relationship between the individuals and falls apart if the cooperation between their “components” wanes. This relationship need not be based in romance, and it was implied that the fusions of deeply committed couples can be maintained indefinitely.

Garnet is one such individual, and she is allegedly so stable that her components spend the vast majority of their time in this state (stability is the term they use to measure the resilience of a fusion and therefore the compatibility of the components). When separate, the gem located in Garnet’s left hand is named Ruby; the one in her right is named Sapphire. Physically, they are unchanged from my previous report.

 

I find it disturbing both how easily Amethyst ate a ceramic plate and how little anyone else seemed to care. The only other individual to bat an eye was Peridot, and her interest was focused on appreciating the plate’s new-found utility! I understood previously that Gems are resilient but to digest a mouthful of glass without a second thought? Is Steven in the habit of such things? Surely that cannot be healthy! I will need to arrange an appointment for him.

 

It was sweet how Connie asked for permission to follow him into the kitchen. Even if I had missed all of the previous signs, even if she had not returned leading him by the hand, her concern in that moment would have been confirmation enough. I know that look of sympathetic discomfort all too well not to recognize it for what it is.

Clearly, she cares for him deeply, as we have long suspected. Sword-fighting and monster-slaying are not hobbies one takes up without cause, and while it’s true that she has always been enamored by the fantastic, it is obvious – and has been for some time – that something more is at stake.

I’ve consulted the available literature, our friends, and several colleagues who specialize in psychology and pediatrics, and the collective opinion is unanimous: that at this age she be allowed to explore these feelings without reproach. This conclusion agrees with my own intuition as well as experiences from my personal history, and after we establish some boundaries, I think I will be comfortable allowing her to, well, grow up.

 

After the kids left for the loft, we found ourselves in a bit of a stalemate, conversation-wise. It’s clear that, despite several millennia of existence, they’ve had little social interaction with humanity, so I took the initiative to open up first, telling them a little about my work and hobbies.

Pearl held up her end of the conversation well enough; Garnet, while reserved, seemed to be paying attention, although it’s hard to tell with that visor; Amethyst didn’t speak much either, and even then only to tell jokes. Peridot… I don’t know what to make of Peridot, other than that she clearly has not been on Earth for very long.

 

At some point during this conversation, Connie and Steven must have called over and left, but I somehow didn’t notice (Note: add a hearing test to the checklist for my upcoming physical).

Regardless, they left, and in the midst of a riveting anecdote about a loophole I found in the new budget cuts, there was a flash from the loft, followed by a shrill, tonal chime. It was so sudden and intense that I nearly jumped from my chair, and I’m ashamed to admit that my shout of surprise – “What was that?” – likely reached the city.

As the ringing tapered off, I heard what sounded like an outburst of hysterical laughter echoing throughout the house. It had the most infectious sound; just a hint of it filled me with glee, but it was gone as suddenly as it’d come, and the accompanying joy quickly turned to panic as my mind jumped back to Amethyst’s comments about monsters in the house.

I looked to the gems, and I was further surprised to find each of them reacting quite differently. Peridot, like me, seemed perplexed by these events, Pearl was biting her lip and watching me nervously, Amethyst was ecstatic and gaping (I’m certain I saw a shard of ceramic glistening from within her maw), and I thought Garnet looked almost smug, although, again, it’s hard to tell.

It was she who would answer my question, “ _That_ was the youngest Crystal Gem.”

“I thought Steven was the youngest?”

“Not quite,” she smirked.

For such an innocent remark, Amethyst looked positively scandalized, “Hey! What about Smoky?”

“I didn’t forget about them, Amethyst,” she replied along with a look that suggested she should know better. “Smoky’s older.”

“What? Says who?”

The whole exchange was unusual, but I found that question particularly odd. After all, age is hardly a matter for interpretation. Perhaps it has to do with maturity and mental age, or perhaps it involves time travel trickery, or perhaps it’s just something a _mortal_ can’t comprehend. (That’s a word I never thought I’d use in a serious context. Aliens! Immortal aliens! Insanity.)

But Garnet didn’t discuss it further. She held up a hand to silence Amethyst, turned back to me, and said, “You should say hi.”

It wasn’t a question. She spoke in a friendly, encouraging tone, but her voice carried the weight of someone accustomed to authority. I decided I would allow the aliens their peculiarities and left to make sure the kids were OK (such a ruckus could have damaged their hearing!), but I have to admit that my own curiosity played no small role in the decision to investigate.

 

As I pushed back my chair, I heard a startled yelp from the loft, and as I neared, I heard a tumult of motion from above, yet when I arrived, the only person upstairs, Sunstone, was sitting perfectly still, back against the bed, playing a (rather violent) video game. I cleared my throat to garner their attention.

Not even bothering to pause, they turned around immediately, grabbing the side of the bed with both hands and peeking over in shy, child-like wonder. At first glance, they looked human, approximately in their late teenage years, but as I have learned several times today, when dealing with aliens, looks are deceiving. Their appearance caught me off guard as, based on Garnet’s statements, I’d been expecting someone much younger than Steven, a child.

 

Of course, as I found out later, gems don’t go through a stage of adolescence and instead emerge from the ground fully mature. In hindsight, it was illogical to expect a non-organic species to develop similarly to ourselves. Despite the apparent physical similarities, they are vastly different in almost every conceivable way, and while it wasn’t done consciously, I should endeavor to set aside such preconceptions in the future. Despite this oversight, my theory proved accurate. While they may have “emerged” as an adult, they have exhibited several markers of juvenile behavior, which is a fascinating issue all its own.

 

Evidently, I’d startled them as well, for I could see hesitance and apprehension clouding their gaze. Normally, I would attempt to comfort such an individual, as per my medical training, but I had a more immediate concern: the children were missing. I tried to sound gentle, but I’m afraid I came across as overly brisk, “Excuse me. Where are the children?”

“H-hi,” they gasped, and I felt a pang of guilt as they blinked away the moisture gathering along their eyes. I’m not sure why, but I must have caused them quite a scare. Perhaps they weren’t supposed to be playing such a mature game, and they thought they’d been caught red-handed, or maybe there’d been an emotional reveal in the story, and I simply intruded at the wrong moment, or what if the visceral themes had been too much for them? Just how young are they, anyway?

In any case, they recovered quickly. They took a deep breath, and when they opened their eyes, their face bloomed into a goofy, face-splitting grin. The difference was stunning.

They unfurled like a flag caught in the breeze, extending in a single, graceful motion without any apparent actuation. It was as if gravity itself bore them upright, and based on their exhibition earlier, that might be exactly it. They strode over to me, hesitation forgotten, “Hello! Y-you must be C-Connie’s mom.”

As they approached they gave a sudden, jerky bow in greeting, and as an apparent ambassador of humanity, I did my best to reciprocate the gesture; hopefully I didn’t shame our species through my clumsy movements.

 

The error of my earlier classification was now clear, for on their stomach glistened a rosy-pink gem. It stuck out of their belly, in the same location as the human navel, and its face consisted of five, pentagonal facets. It seems most similar to Amethyst’s in terms of general size and shape, the details of which are documented in my log from The Dinner Party of last year. Since they were able to eclipse it with their palm, I estimate it can be no more than 10 cm in diameter.

While the other gems have physical attributes that make them stand out, Sunstone could easily pass themself off as a human, albeit a very tall one, as their choice of skin color and hairstyle (for, as I understand it, a gem’s appearance is a deliberate manifestation) are far more… traditional than the others. Perhaps this is indicative of human influences in their early life. If I didn’t know better, I would say they were part human, like Steven, but of course, if that were the case, their apparent age would be much younger, as they are reportedly younger than he.

 

Their presence had a strange influence on my cognition. I swear they were… _sparkling_ , each movement accompanied by a small shower of iridescent light. The effect was mesmerizing, like a personal, small-scale fireworks show, and for a few moments, everything seemed to slow down as my mind tried to catch back up.

It’s possible that this effect is one of their “gem powers,” and if so, that is, to put it mildly, disconcerting, but I don’t think there was any malicious intent – or, indeed, a conscious effort of any sort – directing it. The effect lasted mere moments, and Pearl claims their abilities are manifestations of their emotional state, so this hypothetical, mind-numbing aura likely resulted unintentionally, if it isn’t simply a symptom of my paranoia and exhaustion. However, such abilities are always the most dangerous, at least in Doug’s comics, so I will need to be wary the next time I see them.

 

After bumbling out an apology for my rudeness, I stuck out a hand to introduce myself, which, after a slight hesitation, they took as an invitation to hug me! The embrace lasted an extremely inordinate amount of time, at least thirty seconds by my estimate. That is far too long for a standard hug session between complete strangers! Still, the hug itself was actually quite pleasant, a veritable Deluxe Hug, as Doug would say. It was firm, supportive, and strangely familiar.

Voice choked with emotion, they practically whispered, “It’s such a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard- _so much_ about you.”

While I was still confused by Connie’s disappearance, I relaxed significantly after hearing their words, and I was more than a little flattered by them: Connie talks about me to her… friends, and based on this introduction, she speaks rather highly of me! I don’t know what I did to deserve her. Of course, she’s told me stories about the gems too, although now that I think about it, she’s never mentioned Sunstone. That’s really quite strange, as they’re obviously close. I’m certain I would remember; I wonder why it’s never come up. I’ll have to ask her about them later.

As the hug grew more and more awkward, my eyes started to wander, and I noticed that the gems were watching from the breakfast table with great interest. They seemed overjoyed that my introduction had gone so well, even Garnet was grinning, and that’s when it occurred to me that Sunstone must be shy! It would explain not only the gems’ reactions, but also why they’d stayed upstairs during breakfast, why they had hid behind the bed when I arrived, and why they were still clinging to me like a sailor to a lifebuoy.

 

I’d heard a sniffle when they first engulfed me (They’re built like an Amazon! They have to be at _least_ seven feet tall.), so I thought it polite to give them a bit of time to compose themself, but when they gave no indication of ever breaking away, I tried to tactfully force the issue, “So, who are you?”

They started combing through their hair, the same way Connie often does when she’s nervous, although I hardly have room to judge there. They swept it back over their shoulder as if to stop themself from fidgeting with it and mumbled something about being related to Steven, but that hardly answered my question, so I asked for their name directly.

When they said “Sunstone” I almost thought I’d misheard because, well, their gem is pink. I’m not exactly a geologist, but I thought sunstones were so named because they shared the sun’s orange-red coloration. I’d ask them about it, but, seeing as it’s the core of their being, that might be just a tad bit rude.

How would I bring that up, anyway? “Sorry, I know you said that you’re a sunstone, but are you _sure_ you aren’t an entirely different type of rock?” Ridiculous! Or “Why are you a different color than other sunstones? Is that due to a variation in the composition of the soil you grew in?” I feel like that’s a legitimate question, but for all I know it could be a grave insult or a crippling insecurity! It’s best to avoid the issue entirely.

 

Of course, once the pleasantries were out of the way, I immediately inquired as to the whereabouts of my daughter. For the third time today, I’d discovered something she’d been hiding from me: first, her distaste for the syrup, which is innocuous and only circumstantially troubling; second, her interest in Steven, which is justifiable and expected; but the third, this disappearance, seemed pointless and was therefore cause for concern.

I’ll admit that I was starting to become worried that she was slipping away again, that she still didn’t trust me despite my efforts to be tolerant, but I reminded myself that I did not yet possess all of the facts and that her behavior was contrary to recent trends and therefore potentially contained to and explained by transient circumstances. The confluence of these events is likely a coincidence and allowing it to undermine my confidence in her would constitute a serious lapse in judgement in the form of selection bias.

 

And it’s a good thing I didn’t rush to judgement, as Sunstone provided a very rational explanation for why Connie had left without checking in with me: she’d stepped out only momentarily to retrieve her bookbag from the car. They even volunteered to unlock it for them on their way to visit Greg. Now, ordinarily, I would never surrender something like my keys to a complete stranger, but they were obviously related to Steven, and they seemed really excited to help out, which I’ve always felt is an important character trait to support from an early age. Besides, anyone who can give such a sincere hug can’t be all that bad.

But I need to move on. We’re more than halfway there, and I’ve spent far too much time on this segment as is. I haven’t even gotten to the scientifically interesting bits that need to be written down before they’re forgotten.

 

As Sunstone made their exit, Pearl and I started a lovely conversation about “recent” advances in human medicine. She thought it was delightful that we’d invented vaccines and prohibited the use of  “leech treatments.” Both she and Peridot exhibited a healthy curiosity that I found highly encouraging, although Peridot had some very funny ideas about human anatomy and medical practices. I have no idea where she could have picked up such absurd notions.

Amethyst and Garnet joined our conversation after a few minutes. They didn’t ask any questions, but they did participate in the form of an occasional comment, and eventually, Amethyst left for the kitchen to refill her cup.

I realized at this point that I was starting to lose my audience’s interest, so, not knowing any better, I asked them to tell me about their history, and what followed could only be described as an Epic, complete with holographic (Pearl can project her thoughts as three-dimensional images!), historic context.

For nearly fifteen minutes, Pearl detailed in unbroken verse the origins of their rebellion, my chronicle of which will have to wait until I make it home. This part is not a priority, as I plan to get the full… performance at a later juncture, and I can simply document it at that point.

 

The recount was cut short when Garnet interrupted suddenly. “Come,” she said. “You will enjoy this.” Without waiting for my response, she walked out onto the porch.

And she was right! As I watched Sunstone plummet to the ground, I found myself overcome with a foreign glee. I was half horrified that they were falling to their death, yet they barely disturbed the sand before leaping away, perfectly safe. Even now I can picture their joyous expression, and it’s so unusually vivid. The memory of it evokes a powerful emotional response beyond my ability to express, other than to say it’s reminiscent of returning home from travel combined with the comfort of a warm woolen blanket on a dreary winter’s eve.

 

“Who _is_ that?” I asked in awe as they soared away, carried by naught but the wind and the sound of their own laughter.

Amethyst snickered, and she looked like she was about to say something when Garnet place a hand on her shoulder and answered instead, “Sunstone.”

Pearl was suddenly very animated, grinning eagerly, “So what did they tell you?”

“They who?” I replied.

“Sunstone, of course.”

It suddenly occurred to me how odd it was that a species without any form of sexual reproduction would choose to take on gendered forms. “Oh, uhh, just… their name, that they’re ‘related to Steven,’ and that they were leaving.’”

She seemed disappointed with my answer, “Oh, I thought- With the hug? And- Well, never mind.”

No part of that statement seemed coherent to me, so I decided to change the topic. As Sunstone finished a loop-de-loop several hundred feet overhead, I asked, “How are they doing that?” Even considering the ability to _toggle_ gravity, without some source of thrust, translational motion should be extremely restricted, and a complete reversal in momentum? Totally impossible.

Peridot spoke for the first time in several minutes and attempted to explain the phenomenon. As “a space faring race,” she said, gems need to be able to adjust their form’s “mass” to accommodate the gravitational field of an arbitrary planetoid. According to her, all gems possess this ability inherently, and according to Amethyst, Sunstone is just “really good at it.” Pearl clarified that their powers are subject to their emotions and that happy thoughts lift them to the proverbial cloud nine.

Except that explanation doesn’t make any sense. According to the laws of the universe as we understand them, acceleration due to gravitational attraction is mass invariant. If their own mass is irrelevant and if distance and the Earth’s mass are held constant (both very safe assumptions), then the force applied to them isn’t changing. Are they simply applying a counteracting force at all times? If so, how is that not tearing them apart? Where would it come from, and if it indeed exists, why aren’t there any traces left behind?

Again, I’m rambling, and I have to cut this short. I need to ensure that I transcribe all of today’s events in at least basic detail so that I can write up a rigorous analysis when I have more time. It’s strange, though, how despite all of these magical phenomena, it is this individual that has most captivated my curiosity, but perhaps that is simply because it is a mystery mired in the concrete. There’s just something about them that is so welcoming and… familiar.

 

Garnet suddenly announced that we would be going on a tour of the “temple.” There is a door in the back of the house that I had previously assumed led into the hillside. Instead, it was revealed to be a “portal to an extra-dimensional plane of existence.” Because subterranean lairs aren’t weird enough for an advanced alien race or something.

Anyway, this plane, the temple interior, is where they live. Each of them has their own room where they spend their time when they’re not out “saving the world” or “taking care of Steven.” Although I call them rooms, they’re “rooms” in the same, technical sense that Sally Shaka’s chocolate factory consisted of rooms. “Fantastic, impossible enclosures brimming with deadly hazards” would be a far more accurate descriptor, but there isn’t a word for that in the English language, so I’ll settle on “rooms.”

_Anyway_ , today I was the (comparatively) little girl with the golden ticket, except for the fact that no one had bothered to tell me beforehand that I’d be receiving a reality-redefining tour.

 

As we entered what I presume to be Garnet’s room, the first thing I noticed was the thousands of glowing orbs _floating in midair_ , stretching out above as far as my eyes could see. The second was the pit of uncovered, molten lava bubbling in the center of the room, the purpose of which remains nearly as inscrutable as its owner. The room was tinted red by the glow of the furnace beneath us, and the gems imprisoned in the bubbles above glistened with an eerie beauty. I was surprised to find that, in spite of pool of molten rock, which, again, was both fully exposed and lacking a visible mechanism for covering it when not in use, the room was the perfect temperature, neither too hot nor too cool.

 

Peridot seemed extremely uncomfortable here, and at first I didn’t understand why, but it soon became clear.

Pearl explained that this is where the monsters they defeat are stored and warned me to be extremely careful, lest I release one accidently. Now, to me, it seems incredibly risky and irresponsible to keep them all corralled together like this without some form of separation or safeguard. If one gem were to be freed accidently could it not let out the rest, immediately overrunning the base and undoing thousands of years of work? I mean, if someone can just bump into a bubble on accident and unleash a horde of monsters, I would _think_ the system could use some improvement, but what do I know?

She informed me that the so-called monsters that have terrorized humanity for millennia are former gems, gems who have been “corrupted” (as I understand it, driven to madness) by their homeworld, the entity they fought a thousand year war against. They keep them sealed in “bubbles” so that they are unable to “reform,” and while in this state, they are kept in a state of “stasis” and free from the agony of their existence. One day, they hope to find a cure, but their efforts thus far have not found success.

It would seem that they have pinned this hope on Steven. I cannot fathom the weight of that burden, and while it’s good parenting to set goals, I personally believe that such expectations are selfish, reckless, and reprehensible. It’s fine for Steven to have ambitions, and I can think of few that are more wholesome, but it’s another thing entirely for his guardians to set before him an impossible task, one that they themselves could not accomplish in nearly 5000 years!

 

After I expressed my condolences for their fallen comrades, we walked through a puddle in the floor which led into Pearl’s room. Somehow, I emerged completely dry, but that is hardly the weirdest phenomenon I’ve experienced today.

Pearl’s room consisted of a series of floating islands suspended over a large, encompassing pool of water. Each island behaved as a fountain, cascading noiselessly into the reservoir below. They shared no apparent connection with each other, yet Pearl could submerge herself in one and immediately emerge from another. Also of note, gems can apparently walk on water. Of course they can. Why not?

We didn’t stay in her room for long, just enough to admire her impressive collection of antique weaponry.

 

They showed me a variety of other rooms on our way to visit Amethyst’s: one with reversed gravity, the room with a massive, crystalline heart that they say powers the structure, one that is simply a void that they can program to have whatever they want in it, and several others.

Still, there were many rooms that I couldn’t enter because they were too hazardous, and we made frequent trips back to the beach house in order to bypass these sections. They also couldn’t show me Steven’s room because they don’t have access (of course, I wouldn’t have entered without his express permission anyway), but the way the gems describe it reminds me of the holodeck from Nova Trek, in which case it may be the most hazardous room of them all.

As much as it was my tour, it was also Peridot’s. Apparently, the only room she’s been in was Garnet’s. She made several comments about how she could improve certain rooms using advancements in Homeworld technology. Now that’s a sobering thought: the empire they fought against 5000 years ago has _improved_ on the same technology that I find mystifying. Our technological disadvantage must be extreme by this point, decisive.

 

Throughout the tour, they talked about a number of things:

They went into more detail about how gems are made. Peridot trained as a specialist in this area, and her knowledge is quite expansive, as her homeworld relied upon her expertise for hundreds of years in order to grow millions of gems. I hope to be able to interview her at a later point.

To summarize, though, gems are made through a process of injecting “raw, gemmetic material” deep underground, where it incubates until it absorbs sufficient nutrients. Then, as Amethyst put it, they just “pop on out of the ground.” That’s why, Pearl said, they had to “shut down the kindergartens” because if they hadn’t, gem production would have “completely drained the life out of the planet.”

Amethyst revealed that she was made on Earth, that she emerged after the war, and that she’s never traveled further than our moon. Garnet said Ruby and Sapphire come from “space,” but that she herself was “first formed here” and that she considers it her home planet. Pearl avoided answering entirely. I hope I didn’t offend her.

One thing I found particularly interesting was that Peridot often referred to herself as “a peridot,” and she did the same for gems of other types. Because that’s what their names represent: types or perhaps a better word is classes. Each gem is made for a purpose that aligns with their gem type, and to go against this purpose is a blasphemous act of rebellion for which the penalty is death. I can certainly see why the Crystal Gems chose to rebel against such a dystopian society.

However, the conversation always seemed to come back to fusion, where they would repeat the same information they had said before and where, out of a mix of curiosity and courtesy, I would ask a couple of follow questions. At one point, Peridot nervously asked what fusion felt like, a question I myself had been wondering. Garnet paused, considered briefly, then replied with a smile, “I could show you.”

Peridot jumped in surprise, “A demonstration isn’t necessary! I was… asking for a friend.”

“Who? Lapis?” Amethyst teased, which earned a cold glare from the others. She winced, “Yeah. OK. That was insensitive.”

Pearl went on to describe a rather horrific “incident” in which two homeworld gems trapped each other in a malevolent fusion for months on end.

“Not every fusion is positive,” Garnet said, “but most of us are pretty great.”

 

We finally arrived at Amethyst’s room, an absolutely massive cavern filled to the brim with piles upon piles of junk. I cannot fathom the time or the dedication required to accumulate such a collection. She had nearly everything I could imagine squirreled away somewhere: beds and bookcases, moldy, rotten food, gold coins scattered across the floor, books, cars, weaponry, clothing. The piles often surpassed thirty feet in height, and they stretched for miles. In short, I’ve never seen such a dangerously unhygienic conglomeration.

 

I wondered aloud as to the history that may be hidden amongst her horde, and that’s when Pearl revealed that she had a selection of items stored away precisely for their historic value. She further speculated that it might be time for them to be returned.

 

It was hard to navigate amongst the piles, and Pearl would often turn to Garnet for advice on which direction to head. This was explained when Garnet confessed she had the ability to see “potential futures” and to predict the “outcomes of most events.”

I laughed, certain she was pulling my leg, only to realize my error when no one else joined in. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yes.”

“So.” I hesitated, uncertain if I even wanted to know, “Can you tell me my future?”

“No.” She replied, “Only you can decide that.”

“Oh. Well that’s strangely reassuring. You know, when I woke up this morning, I didn’t think I’d uncover the answer to a philosophical question older than civilization, but I’m glad we got that out of the way before lunch.”

Amethyst absolutely cracked up over that remark. People don’t usually laugh at my jokes in the first place, so that felt nice, but it was also comforting to know that at least one of the gems understood the craziness of it all.

“But. There is one thing I could tell you.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Possibly.”

I chuckled, “Why not?” The day could hardly get any weirder anyway. Might as well chuck in a prophecy for good measure.

“Today, you will make a choice. The consequences of that choice are beyond even my comprehension.” She stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder, “But I believe that you’ll make the right one.” She then turned toward Pearl, “We’re here.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” she replied. With a flash of her gem, a hole opened in the floor before us, revealing a staircase. “I always forget that it’s underneath the life-sized, wire-mesh, turquoise, model elephant!”

“Wait!” I objected. “Uhh, which-”

“You’ll know.” Garnet said.

 

I’m not sure what I expected to find, but it certainly couldn’t compete with reality. It was like that scene in _National Reserve_ , where they finally stumble into the stash of treasure, only to light up the room revealing so much more than they’d dreamed. I shared a similar reaction of awe and wonder.

I don’t know what I was thinking (I wasn’t), but through Pearl’s guidance, I started to gather together a small pile to take back with us. It’s kind of embarrassing now that I think back on it, but I was just so excited and overwhelmed that it didn’t even occur to me I had nowhere to take them _to_.

 

In the middle of our excavation, they started singing about the human experience. I’m certain that the entire performance was completely improvised, yet it was as stunning as if they had been rehearsing for months. Every step was in time, every note in key, every word in meter, and the tune was so catchy! I’ve been humming it off and on ever since. The entire experience was surreal, and I definitely consider it to be the craziest thing I’ve seen today.

 

As the song wound down, Garnet announced that she was needed elsewhere, told us to meet her outside in a few minutes, and left through the portal they can all seemingly summon forth at will. While it was open, I heard whistling and running water coming from the house, punctured by the same, infectious laugh from earlier. Unsurprising, perhaps, but this implies that sound travels through the portal unhindered. Perhaps it isn’t a portal so much as it is a multiplexed doorway, in that it has a discrete set of outlets: it connects to each of them through higher dimensional space, but only one door can operate at a time. Thus, the users aren’t teleporting (and matter behaves as expected as it crosses the plane), but they can still travel to any part of the temple through the use of a single doorway. I wonder if they’ve ever “left the phone off the hook,” so to speak, and had to hunt the rogue passage down before they could leave.

 

We finished collecting our first round of _artifacts_ , which I shall chronicle at a later point, shortly thereafter, and we emerged to find the kids waiting for us on the couch. On the counter sat Connie’s backpack, underneath Sunstone’s jacket, but they themself were nowhere to be found. The dishes had been taken care of while we were inside, so that was one less obstacle to our departure. I dashed to the coffee table as fast as I dared to set down my armful of irreplaceable documents.

 

Connie seemed positively aglow from the discovery, as I knew she would be. She has such a passion for knowledge and learning and for… new experiences. Even if I sometimes don’t understand the appeal, I will always support that, within reason.

 

I don’t know why I was so surprised to learn that ancient societies considered them as deities. They live in a _temple_ dedicated to _themselves_. Wait, if the gems are “gods,” that would make Steven… My daughter is dating a demigod. But that’s fine, totally fine. Connie is free to love whoever she wants, and his heritage _won’t_ influence my opinion on this. Sure, classically and logically speaking, such an endeavor is fraught with peril, but [sic]

 

Pearl revealed shortly afterward that she has her own “personal, infinite pocket dimension,” accessed via her forehead, inside of which she can store whatever she might need. That seems unfathomably useful. I would store everything in my forehead if I could. I wonder why I’ve never seen her use it before.

Oh, and on a related note, apparently Pearl can control the weather. I don’t remember exactly how that came up because she mentioned it completely in passing, but apparently, she can just decide for there to be rain. Or not. But it’s not that big of a deal. It’s somewhat like how this morning I had to decide between the white tee and the yellow, except she does that with meteorological events. It’s not like she’s making everyone everywhere wear yellow tee shirts. Just everyone within “a limited but sufficient scope.” Whatever that means. Maybe the range of influence is really small, like “her husband and daughter,” or maybe it’s really small, like “everyone in the norther hemisphere” because, really, what isn’t small to a being that’s traversed galaxies?

 

Doug, answer your phone please.

 

I glossed over the details earlier, but Connie confided in me the story of her first kiss. It strongly reminded me of my first kiss with Doug, and I told her as much. Of course, I left out the more tragic parts of the story, but I suppose she’s old enough by now…

Her story was just too sweet. Steven’s family had entrusted him with the responsibility of leading a mission, and he invited Connie up to the lighthouse to help plan it. They have adorable nicknames for each other – “Strawberry” and “Biscuit” – and he invited her along for what will be her second ever mission. She’s always loved telling stories, and I love seeing that side of her and how happy it makes her, but this one brought her to life in a way I never could have imagined two years ago.

I wonder when the mission is. She hasn’t mentioned it before, and I’m certain she didn’t go on one without informing me, so it has to be coming up soon, right? What could they be doing?

 

As we are nearly there, I will conclude my report here and use the remainder of my time to alternate between trying to reach my husband and writing down my numerous questions for subsequent inquiry:

Why did Connie send a text from Steven’s phone, and why did they go outside? I want to trust Connie, and I don’t believe anything inappropriate occurred, but what could they have been doing? Whatever they retrieved from the car, they did not use, so why go? They left their shoes behind, so I’m inclined to believe they were playing on the beach, but why did they not just say so?

Who was that person in the loft, what was so outrageously funny about a fighting game, and why did they not turn it off if they knew they weren’t coming back?

Now that I think about it, nothing about them makes sense. Where did they come from? Why would they leave their jacket behind? Gems clearly don’t require insulation from the elements, so why bother with it at all, if not for fashion? I suppose they could have taken it off to do the dishes and then forgotten it, but why then would Garnet bring it with us? Do they plan to join us at the park? No, surely not; it’s an hour’s drive. Except they can fly… I’m going to side with the person with future vision and assume they’ll reappear, but why not come with us?

Why was Amethyst so upset when Garnet called Sunstone the youngest Crystal Gem, and who is Smoky?

Why do they have so many ridiculous hazards scattered about their headquarters?

How did gems originate? Surely they couldn’t have evolved. Did another society make them? How old is their species? How does all of this “magic” stuff work?

Finally, what does Garnet’s prophecy mean? What is this all important choice, and how will I know when it comes?

 

I must say, though, that, despite her eccentricities as a literal alien, Pearl is an excellent driver. She stops completely at every intersection, always uses her turn signal, drives the speed limit, and she even checked for seat belts before putting the car into gear! I’m very impressed that [sic]

Wait. Why is Pearl driving my car? Why did I allow this, or, rather, how did I not notice? Does she even have a [sic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clocking it at around 7750 words, Priyanka wrote this chapter at an inhuman speed of 130 wpm! On her phone and in the car, no less! Now that is serious hysteria.
> 
> Next time, we're back to Stevonnie's (separated) POV, where we will stay until the fic concludes. I hope you enjoyed the change of pace, however brief! I do plan to do more chapters from Priyanka's viewpoint, but I think they will be placed in a separate fic titled 'Addendums'.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading,
> 
> TMP


End file.
